Le Bonheur n'attend plus que toi
by celiafee
Summary: voila, me première fanfic', Une histoire Naley évidement. je vous laisse découvrir la suite.
1. Chapter 1

Elle ne pouvait s'arrêter, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et embrumaient ses yeux. Elle devait s'en aller, partir loin là ou personne ne pourrait le retrouver. Comment pouvait-elle faire une chose pareille. Elle avait l'impression de trahir tous ceux qu'elle connaissait. Qui aurai cru qu'elle tournerait comme ça, elle, Haley James. Elle avait quitté Boston à cause d'un homme. Son prof de lettre pour être plus précis, elle avait entretenue avec lui une relation passionnée qui s'était arrêté ce soir tragique après qu'elle lui ai annoncé qu'il allait être papa et qu'il lui ai dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais reconnaitre cet enfant. Pour elle tout son monde s'était écroulé, elle avait tous justes 19 ans. Et ça il le lui avait justement fait remarquer ce soir là.

Flashback :

PL : Haley, je ne peux pas rester avec toi dans cette situation et toi non plus.

H : Comment ça ? Je l'ai quand même pas fait toute seule !

PL : Tu es jeune et fraiche et c'est pour ça que je suis sortit avec toi, je n'ai pas besoin d'une mère à mes cotés. J'ai déjà donné.

H : Austin, qu'es que tu essaye de me dire par là ?

A : Tu es mon étudiante, et jamais ça n'ira plus loin.

H : Ca à déjà été plus loin, regarde dans quel état je suis maintenant !

A : Sort d'ici tout de suite ! Je ne veux plus te voir chez moi !

H : Pardon, je pensais qu'ici c'était ta garçonnière et que chez toit c'était chez ta femme !

Se ce elle partit en claquant la porte.

Elle n'avait pas arrêté l'école pour autant. Elle avait continué à suivre ses cours et maintenant, 5 ans plus tard, elle avait eu son diplôme et travaillait activement sur sa thèse. Son bout de chou était bien évidement sa plus grande fierté. Elle l'avait appelé Thomas et il ressemblait à un ange. Des cheveux châtain et des yeux clairs qui lui lançait des petits regards de chien battu quand elle ne voulait pas céder ses caprices.

Mais un jour tout bascula, elle se trouvait à la bibliothèque et elle le vit. Austin embrassant une deuxième année entre deux rangés de livres. La blessure de son cœur à peine cicatrisé s'ouvrit de plein fouet. Elle se leva et couru jusqu'à chez elle. Elle remercia Anna sa nounou et commença à faire ses bagages et ceux de son fils. Elle entassa tout dans sa petite Clio et attacha son fils. Elle vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublié dans l'appartement et trouva un boite en carton avec ses souvenir de quand elle avait 9 ou 10 ans. Elle se souvint alors de la période heureuse qu'elle avait vécu à cet âge. Elle vivait alors dans la petite ville de Tree Hill où son père avait eu un poste assez important. Elle se souvint aussi du seul ami qu'elle n'ai jamais eu là-bas, Lucas… Elle prit alors une décision totalement insensée, elle allait retourner à Tree Hill où elle espérait pouvoir élever son fils dans un environnement plus heureux.


	2. Chapter 2

Un sourire apparu sur le visage d'Haley lorsque qu'elle aperçu le panneau « Bienvenue à Tree Hill ». Il était déjà 14h et elle se mit à la recherche de la maison de son enfance. Elle l'aperçu enfin et par bonheur, Un panneau « à vendre » était planté à l'entrée. Elle descendit et nota le numéro affiché sur la pancarte. De retour dans sa voiture, elle appela le numéro :

Standardiste : Agence Immobilière de Tree Hill, bonjour…

H : Bonjour, je vous appelle au sujet de la maison sur Magnolia Road…

S : Un instant je vous passe Mr. McFadden.

MM : Bonjour, a qui ai-je l'honneur ?

H : Bonjour, Haley James à l'appareil, je vous appelle…

MM : Oui, au sujet de la maison sur Magnolia Road.

H : Tout à fait.

MM : pourriez vous m'y rejoindre dans disons 10 minutes.

H : Je vous y attends déjà.

Il raccrocha et Haley réveilla son petit homme.

Dix minutes plus tard, Haley avait débarbouillé Tom (diminutif) et attendait patiemment, devant la porte, l'arrivé de Mr. McFadden.

Une voix la fit se retourné :

MM : Haley James je présume…

H : Oui, vous présumer bien. Bonjour Mr. McFadden.

MM : Et ce grand garçon à un nom ? demanda t-il à Tom.

Haley souri en voyant son fils se cacher derrière elle : Il s'appelle Thomas.

MM : Alors comme ça vous êtes intéressé par la maison. Vous savez c'est un investissement très lourd pour une jeune femme de votre âge.

H : Peut être, mais l'argent n'est pas un problème mais parent m'ont laissé disons, un bel héritage…

MM : Très bien, voudriez vous visiter la maison ? Nous pourrions alors décidés des aménagements de la maison…

H : Je pense que je ferai moi-même la décoration… Mais j'aurai peut être besoin d'aide si il y a du gros œuvre.

MM : D'accord. Il se mit à chercher les clés de la maison.

Haley rit : Vous avez l'air de ne pas avoir l'habitude, vous êtes nouveau ?

MM : Non, je suis le gérant de l'agence, d'habitude c'est ma femme qui fait visiter les maisons. Il trouva enfin la bonne clé et ils purent tous entrer.

En entrant Haley se senti comme chez elle, elle se sentait bien.

MM : Vous êtes en ville depuis longtemps ?

H : Pas vraiment, à peu près une heure…

MM : on peut dire que vous décider rapidement. Il rit nerveusement. Vous n'êtes tout de même pas une tueuse ou autre chose d'un peu louche ?

Haley en un sourire : Non pas du tout, J'ai habité ici pendant un an. Et je me sens tellement bien dans cette maison.

MM : Vous avez vraiment eu de la chance que les précédents propriétaires aient déménagée la semaine passée.

A la fin de la visite Haley posa une question pour le moins inattendue.

H : Le noyer est toujours à sa place ?

MM : Oui, pourquoi ?

H : J'aimerais aller le voir.

MM : Bien sûr, suivez-moi.

Arrivés devant le grand noyer, Haley sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. La balançoire installée par ses parents des années auparavant était toujours là, l'odeur des feuilles était en tout point comme dans ses souvenirs.

Tom : Maman, pourquoi tu pleure ?

H : Ce n'est rien mon chéri, c'est juste que ca faisait très longtemps que maman n'était pas venue ici…

Tom : Tu vivais dans la grande maison quand tu étais petite alors ?

H : Oui mon bonhomme, et regarde j'ai même une preuve…

Haley lui montra une inscription dans l'écorce de l'arbre. « Haley et Lucas amis pour la vie »

MM : Vous êtes donc la fameuse Haley…

H : Comment ça la « fameuse Haley » ?

MM : Lucas n'arrêtai pas de dire qu'il avait une nouvelle amie, mais que comme elle était en école privé on ne pouvait pas la voir.

H : Vous connaissez donc Lucas, il habite toujours au bout de la rue ?

MM : Oui c'est un très bon ami, et non il n'habite plus avec sa mère…

H : Désolée, c'était une question idiote Mr…

MM : Arrêter avec le monsieur, appeler moi Micro, Tree Hill est une petite ville vous savez tout le monde se connaît ici…

H : Pardon, et vous… Tu sais où je peux le trouver ?

M : Il à récupérer la maison de son père à la sortie de la ville.

H : Merci encore, pour tout… On se voit demain chez le notaire.

M : Oui sans faute… Bon début d'installation !

Il partit et Haley décida d'aller dans le centre à la recherche d'un magasin de meuble. Thomas était vraiment excité à l'idée de découvrir cette nouvelle ville, encore plus quand il vit une affichette qui annonçait : « Match de charité, en vedette Nathan Scott, Salle : Gymnase de Tree Hill High ».

T : Maman ! Regarde, il y a un match !

H : Oui, je vois. Peut être que si on fini vite on passera voir le match ce soir.

T : Merci ! Merci ! Merci !

H : Aller, calme toi chéri…

Elle se gara dans le parking du centre commercial et emmena son fils dans ses bras. Par chance, elle trouva un magasin qui livrait à domicile et elle pu donc acheté les objets de première utilité. Elle flâna aussi vers les boutiques de vêtements. Les habits présentés dans les boutiques lui plaisait beaucoup et quand elle chercha des yeux une vendeuse, elle remarqua une jeune femme qui dessinait au comptoir. Haley s'approcha d'elle, cette jeune femme ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle et était très belle. Brune, un regard pénétrant et un sourire communicatif.

JF : Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

H : Je regarde juste, merci…

JF : Je ne vous ai jamais vue ici, et croyez moi je reste souvent au centre commercial.

H : Je viens juste de m'installer…

JF : Si vous avez besoin d'un conseil sur la mode, je suis ici à votre disposition…

H : Merci, c'est très gentil de votre part mais je suis un peu pressée par le temps aujourd'hui.

Après avoir été sciée par son fils pour lui offrir un ballon de basket, elle pu remonter en voiture et se diriger vers l'école maternelle et primaire de Tree Hill…


	3. Chapter 3

Arrivés devant le bureau de la directrice, Haley frappa d'une mais contre le carreau de la porte, de l'autre tenant fermement la main de son fils. Une voix douce et chaleureuse leur répondit :

Dir. : Entrez…

H : Bonjour Mme Habbot.

T : Bonjour madame.

Dir : Je vous en prie assoyez-vous. Alors voila le petit Thomas, tu à déjà 5 ans ?

T : Oui, et vous madame vous avez quel âge ?

H : Tommy ! On ne pose pas ce genre de question.

Dir : Ce n'est pas grave, Thomas, ta maman m'a dit que tu savais déjà lire et que tu commençais à écrire aussi.

T : Oui, c'est la vérité.

Haley en un sourire : Il a passé toute sa petite enfance dans une bibliothèque.

Dir : Très bien, il pourra dés demain intégré sa nouvelle classe. Melle James avez-vous décidé si Thomas suivrai un cours extra scolaire ?

H : Des cours extra scolaires sont proposés ? Je l'ignorai. Quels sont-ils ?

Dir: Football, Basket Ball, Theatre, initiation aux art plastique…

H: Je pense que Tom serai vraiment heureux de faire partie de l'équipe de basket junior…

Dir : C'est noté. Donc les cours commence à 8h30 et finissent à 15h45, le mercredi les cours finissent à 13h. Pour le basket, c'est le mercredi de 15h à 17h30 et le samedi de 12h30 à 15h.

H : Merci pour tout, à très bientôt…

Dir : Au revoir. A demain Thomas.

T : A demain…

Haley décida d'aller réceptionner ses meubles, puis d'aller au match de charité pour faire plaisir à son fils. Les livreurs étaient très serviables et montèrent même des meubles à l'étage. Une fois les meubles placé dans les différentes pièces, elle trouvait cette maison bien plus personnelle, elle faisait moins « maison témoin ».

Une tornade arriva près d'elle habillé du maillot de son joueur préférer une balle de basket à la main.

T : Alors on y va ! Tu avais promis.

H : Oui on va y aller je mets juste ma veste, d'accord ?

T : Oui je vais mettre la mienne aussi.

Ils sortirent main dans la main et décidèrent d'aller jusqu'au lycée à pied. Au bout de 5 minutes, Tom voulut aller dans les bras de sa mère, mais lorsqu'il vit le gymnase, il descendit en quatrième vitesse des bras d'Haley.

H : Tu as honte de moi ?

T : Non maman, mais je veux montrer que je suis grand.

H : Je sais, mais tu es grand…

Thomas souris de toutes ses dents, et continua à marcher…

A la billetterie se trouvait quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait très bien. Il était grand, blond, tel que dans son souvenir…

H : Lucas !

L : Qui êtes-vous… ? Oh mon dieu, Haley !

Elle sauta dans ses bras et ils commençaient à rire.

T : Maman, c'est le Lucas de l'arbre ?

H : Oui mon poussin, Thomas, je te présente Lucas le seul ami que j'ai eu à Tree Hill…

L : Le meilleur ami qui soit ! Enchanté bonhomme. Alors Hales, maman ?

H : Très longue histoire…

L : Tu m'expliqueras.

H : Oui, on va pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu.

L : Tu m'excuse mais ma fiancée m'attend… On se voit demain ?

H : Pas de problème, je passe chez toi ?

L : Oui, vers 12h, on ira déjeuner !

H : A demain.

Sur un sourire elle emmena son fils dans la salle et trouva deux places assez bien placées. Soudain, la lumière s'éteignit et un spot s'alluma. Nathan Scott entra dans la lumière et commença à parler.

N : Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis très heureux de vous voir tous réuni pour la bonne cause. Et avant de débuter le match, j'aimerai annoncer aux habitant de Tree Hill, que je reviens. J'ai décider de reprendre le flambeau en tant que coach…

Merci beaucoup et bon amusement !

Le match débuta et Thomas était comme scotché il suivait les joueurs des yeux comme un félin regarde sa proie. Haley était vraiment attendrie par cette image. Elle aimait voir son fils se passionner pour quelque chose. Parfois elle avait même l'impression que c'était elle l'enfant et le voir comme ça, c'était comme si les choses reprenait leurs court normal.

A la fin du match, son bout de chou dormait contre elle, et l'agitation ambiante ne perturbait en rien son sommeil. Elle se dirigea vers le bar et commanda un jus d'orange. Elle se dirigea alors vers la sortie et commença à marcher vers chez elle. Une voiture s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

JH : Je vous dépose ?

H : Le grand Nathan Scott, sauveur de ces dames ?

N : Ne le prenez pas comme ça, c'est juste que si vous habiter loin…

H : Si j'habite loin ?

N : Le petit est peut être lourd…

Haley souri intérieurement puis accepta la proposition.

N : Alors vous habiter où ?

H : Magnolia Road.

Nathan en lui tendant la main : Nathan Scott.

Haley la lui serrant : Haley James…

N : Vous vivez à Tree Hill depuis longtemps, je ne vous ai jamais vue.

H : Depuis aujourd'hui, à vrai dire.

N : Ca explique tout, je n'aurai jamais oublié une beauté pareille.

H : C'est gentil. Alors, vous serez coach ?

N : Oui, et j'en suis très fier.

H : Et les grand matchs ne vous manquerons pas ?

N : Je pourrai faires des extra…

H : Et vous coacherez aussi les juniors ?

N : Evidement ! J'adore les gamins.

H : On sera amenés à se revoir alors.

N : Parce que j'aime les gosses ?

Haley en riant : Non ! Mon fils est inscrit au basket.

N : Vous voilà arrivés…

H : Merci encore, mais peut être que nous devrions nous tutoyez.

N : Ok, à bientôt alors !

H : Bye Nathan.

Elle se dirigea vers la maison avec son fils dans les bras et se retourna Nathan était toujours là, il attendait de voir si ils étaient bien rentré. Elle trouvât ça adorable…


	4. Chapter 4

Un son s'échappa de sa chaine hifi, une chanson de Deep Blue Something. Elle résonna dans sa tête comme un cri incessant. Haley regarda le cadrant digital qui indiquait 7h15. A contre cœur, elle se leva et éteignit sa radio. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et sortit le nécessaire pour faire un petit déjeuner digne d'un roi, des crêpes au sirop d'érable.

Une fois la pâte prête, elle réveilla son petit homme. Il avait école aujourd'hui et elle pourrait en profiter pour avancer dans la maison et aller rendre visite à Lucas.

Le petit garçon couru dans la cuisine à l'odeur des crêpes. Il mangea d'un bon appétit et alla dans la salle de bain, comme un grand, pour se préparer pour l'école.

Haley quant à elle, dans sa chambre, cherchait une tenue. Elle voulait comme passer un message, « je suis, mère célibataire, avec un diplôme en poche, je suis assez cool ; sympa ; sexy… » Mais sans avoir l'air d'une taspée. Elle opta donc pour une petite robe blanche avec de fines brettelles et trois petit papillons brodés dans le bas. Ensuite elle descendit et eu l'heureuse surprise de trouver son fils déjà prêt à partir.

Ils montèrent en voiture et voyant son fils si silencieux elle entama la conversation.

H : Alors poussin, tu es content d'aller dans une nouvelle école ?

T : Oui, oui, mais si je ne me fait pas d'amis… ?

H : C'est impossible, tu es trop sympa.

T : Oui… Quand es ce que je ferai du basket ?

H : A partir de demain mon chéri.

T : Cool ! Tu as déjà vu mon coach ? Il est sympa ?

H : Oui, oui, oui…

T : J'ai hâte d'être demain alors !

Ils arrivèrent devant l'école et Haley se gara sur le petit parking à coté du bâtiment. Ils descendirent de voiture et Haley conduisis son fils jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

T : C'est bon maman, je peux me débrouiller.

H : Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne c'est sûr ?

T : Oui, tu peux y aller.

H : D'accord, je viens te chercher à 15h45 sans faute.

Haley rentra le plus vite possible chez elle et se mis au travail. Elle avait acheté de la peinture pour les différentes pièces de la maison. Elle voulait absolument finir sa chambre et celle de son fils avant d'aller chez Lucas. Dans sa chambre elle avait mis du brun sur un des murs et les autres elle les avait peints en beige. Pour son fils, elle avait choisi de peindre les murs en bleu avec une frise blanche. Ensuite elle regarda sa montre et elle vit avec horreur qu'il était déjà 11h45. Elle couru jusqu'à sa chambre et remis sa petite robe blanche, puis elle prit sa voiture et alla à la sortie de la ville.

Très vite elle aperçu une grande maison couleur crème avec des volets bordeaux. Elle se gara dans l'allé et se posta devant la porte et sonna. Une voix résonna à travers la porte. « J'arrive, une petite seconde ! »

L : Bonjour Miss James ! Toujours en retard à ce que je vois…

H : Très malin Lucas, mais moi j'ai une maison à rénover…

L : Ce n'est pas grave de toute façon ce n'est pas encore prêt.

H : Tu m'as fait la cuisine ! Je suis impressionnée.

L : Chevalier Scott à ton service. Dit-il en une révérence.

H : Scott ? Comme le coach ?

L : Nathan est mon demi frère tu ne savais pas ?

H : Non, tu avais omis se petit détail la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus…

L : Bon, vient dans la salle à manger, je te sers à boire ?

H : De l'eau merci…

Lucas le lui apporta et s'assit sur une chaise près d'elle.

L : Alors, raconte-moi tout ! Ca fait près de 15 ans…

H : Après avoir quitté Tree Hill, on à emménager à Boston. Mais il y a eu un accident…

L : comment ça un accident ?

H : Mes parents avaient eu des billets pour une première au théâtre et ils ont eu un accident de voiture. Ils sont morts tout les deux sur le coup… J'avais 14 ans.

L : Hales, je suis vraiment désolé.

H : c'est rien, ils sont justes partit et m'ont laissé riche comme crésus.

L : Ca dois être dur. Et comment tu t'es retrouvé avec un petit bout…

H : J'ai été à l'université à Boston et lors de ma première année je suis tombé amoureuse d'un de mes professeurs…

L : Un vieux ?

H : Non ! Il devait avoir une trentaine d'année. On a eu une aventure et puis voila Thomas est né.

L : et il est où le père ?

H : Avec sa femme.

L : Tu veux dire qu'il était marié ?

H : Oui, mais je ne le savais pas au début… Et quand il à su que j'étais enceinte il m'a laissé tomber.

L : Et pour les cours tu as fait comment ?

H : J'avais une nounou pour quand je suivais les cours. Et ce n'est pas ce sale type qui aurait pu m'empêcher d'avoir mon diplôme !

L : Tu as toujours été très forte. Et puis je suis aussi très content que tu ais décidé de revenir.

H : pas autant que moi, c'est d'ailleurs une photo de toi et moi qui m'a décider.

L : Je crois que le diner est prêt. A table !

H : Et tu nous as préparé quoi de bon ?

L : Des nouilles au fromage !

Ils rirent de bon cœur et mangèrent en se remémorant des souvenirs d'enfance. Puis Haley du partir pour faire quelques emplettes. Elle enlaça Lucas et il proposa un diner avec sa fiancée samedi. Haley accepta et ils se séparèrent.

Haley se décida à aller dans la boutique de la veille. Après tout elle débutait une nouvelle vie, alors pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas une nouvelle garde robe aussi.

La vendeuse la reconnue tout de suite et alla lui parler.

V : Bonjour ! Alors vous êtes revenue.

H : Il semblerait bien… J'aime beaucoup ces création et il faut que je refasse ma garde robe, donc…

V : Parfait ! Je vais vous aider alors. Je suis Brooke Davies et c'est moi qui crée tout mes modèles.

H : Bonjour, moi c'est Haley James.

B : Enchanté. Assez de bavardages ! Au travail !

Haley essaya toutes sortes de tenues différentes et en acheta un beau paquet. Elle remercia Brooke pour son aide et se promirent de se revoir bientôt.

Haley arriva in extremis à 15h40 devant l'école de son fils. Elle se posta devant la grille là où attendais d'autres parents.

Quand Thomas arriva, il lui sauta dans les bras et lui fit un gros bisou. Une fois à la maison, Haley fit un petit défilé de tous ses achats pour son fils. Il ne disait rien, mais elle savait qu'il s'ennuyait ferme. Elle monta donc avec lui dans sa chambre. Il se mit a crier de joie, il avait le chambre qu'il avait toujours rêver, et lorsqu'il ouvrit son armoire, il eu le plaisir de trouver une nouvelle tenue de basket, avec des chaussures comme son idole. Il sourit et ne nicha dans le creux de l'épaule de se mère. Il lui demanda une chose à l'oreille.

T : Maman, tu n'a pas envie de manger de la pizza ?

Haley lui fit un petit sourire : Tout ce que tu veux mon ange…

T : Chouette, moi je veux juste de la tomate alors.

H : Dans ce cas je vais appeler la pizzeria tout de suite !

Apres ce copieux repas –Thomas avait presque mangé une demie pizza- Ils montèrent se coucher. Juste avant de s'endormir, Haley se dit qu'à Tree Hill elle saurait trouver le bonheur. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait…


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain, Haley alla chercher son fils à 13h, et ils allèrent manger au Karen's Café. Au moment où elle entra, elle reconnu immédiatement la gérante. C'était Karen, la mère de Lucas. Haley se dirigea directement vers elle et l'accosta.

H : Bonjour Karen.

K : Haley ! Je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir… Comme tu as grandi.

H : Tu m'as manqué toi aussi.

K : Oh ! Mais que vois-je là tu as pouponné…

H : Oui, c'est une longue histoire. Et toi ? Comment va la vie ?

K : J'ai une fille, Lou. Elle est assise là bas.

Haley regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait Karen et vit une petite fille assise seule à une table qui dessinait.

H : Elle est adorable.

T : Et très gentille…

H : Comment tu sais ça bonhomme ?

T : Elle est dans ma classe.

H : Tu veux qu'on aille manger avec elle ?

T : Tu es d'accord ?

H : Si je te le propose…

Ils déjeunèrent avec la fille de Karen et discutèrent des activités qu'ils avaient faites durant la journée. Lou avait dessiné toute sa famille sur un grand panneau, Thomas avait construit un château avec des lego et l'institutrice l'avait posé sur son bureau. Haley eu l'impression que le temps passait trop vite, et il fut bientôt temps d'aller à l'entrainement de basket.

Une fois au gymnase, Haley prit dans le coffre de sa voiture le sac de sport de son fils et entra dans la salle. Ils y retrouvèrent Nathan.

N : Bonjour Haley…

H : Bonjour.

T : Maman tu s'avais que c'était mon entraineur ?

H : Oui mon poussin, ça te fait plaisir ?

T : Oui !

N : Alors toi tu dois être Thomas.

T : Maman, il connaît mon nom…

Haley souri : Je crois que je vais te laisser aller t'habiller. Je reviendrai te chercher plus tard. Elle embrassa son fils, et s'en alla.

Haley trouvait qu'elle avançait plutôt bien dans sa maison, cela faisais seulement deux jours qu'elle était arrivé et la seule pièce qui devait être encore faite était le bureau. Bien sûr la maison était déjà en très bon état, il avait juste suffit de quelques coup de pinceau. Mais maintenant, elle savait qu'elle était chez elle.

Elle s'installa dans le canapé du salon et soupira d'aise, elle s'endormi…

- Au gymnase –

N : Voila c'est l'heure, aller vous changer. Vos parents ne vont pas tarder…

Les enfants courrèrent vers les vestiaires. Nathan avait un sourire aux lèvres. Rien n'était plus chouette que de transmettre sa passion à ces enfants. Alors que la salle se vidait et que les joueurs du lycée arrivaient, il vit un petit garçon en pleurs…

N : Hé bonhomme ça ne va pas ?

T : Ma maman n'est pas venue me chercher…

N : Elle est peu être juste en retard.

T : Mais jamais elle m'oublie d'habitude.

N : Tu veux rester regarder les grands en l'attendant.

T : Oui, je veux bien.

-De retour chez Haley-

Haley se réveilla et eu la stupeur de voir qu'il était déjà 18h et qu'elle avait donc 30 min. de retard. Elle sortit précipitamment de chez elle. Comment allait réagir son fils, elle lui avait toujours promis d'être là…

Lorsqu'elle arriva au gymnase, elle entra en trombe dans la salle en faisant claquer la porte. Tous le monde la regarda et elle se senti tout à coup gênée. Nathan Intervint.

N : Allez les gars, on continue ! Haley, tu es légèrement en retard…

H : Désolée, où est Thomas ?

N : Il regarde le match. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait rester jusqu'à la fin de l'entrainement.

H : C'est gentil. Je crois que je vais devoir rester alors.

N : Ca me va, et peut être que je pourrai vous inviter à diner ?

H : Vous n'aller pas un peu vite en besogne ?

N : Désolé, je comprendrai que vous me répondiez non.

H : Non, J'accepte volontiers, après tout vous avez gardé mon fils alors que je m'étais écroulé de fatigue.

N : C'était un plaisir…

Haley s'assis auprès de son fils et répondit au sourire que lui lança Nathan.

Les Joueurs ne manquèrent pas de le remarquer et dirent en chœur : « Le Coach est amoureux ! » Nathan remis ses joueurs au travail après leurs avoir lancé un regard noir.

A la fin du match, Nathan se dirigea vers Haley et son fils.

N : J'en ai pour dix minutes. Réfléchissez à ce que vous voudriez manger ce soir…

T : Des pâtes !

N : Va pour italien alors !

Après que Nathan fut lavé et habillé, ils montèrent tous dans la voiture de Nathan. Il roula durant 20 minutes et puis s'arrêta et annonça fièrement :

N : On y est !

H : On y va ?

T : Oui ! J'ai faim. Je pourrai manger un éléphant.

N : D'accord bonhomme.

Ils rentrèrent dans le restaurant et demandèrent une table pour trois. Le serveur les installa à une petite table situé dans un coin. A coté d'eux se trouvait une femme enceinte jusqu'au cou. Elle accosta Haley.

F : Bonsoir, vous n'auriez pas un bonbon à la menthe. Mon mari est parti en chercher mais il n'est toujours pas là…

H : Si bien sûr. Tenez !

F : Merci, les bonbons à la menthe c'est tout ce qui me calme quand j'ai des contractions vous savez.

H : Je comprends…

Un Homme entra alors en trombe dans le restaurant.

Homme : Shelly ! Ca va mon amour, je suis là !

Haley : Micro !

M: Oh! Bonsoir Haley… Nathan.

H: Je suppose que c'est ta femme.

M: Oui, Shelly – Haley, Haley - Shelly.

H: Enchantée.

S: Moi de même. Alors c'est vous la première cliente dont c'est occupé micro.

H : C'est bien moi.

S : Merci encore pour les bonbons, mais je pense qu'on va rentrer. N'es ce pas chéri.

M : Oui mon cœur. On y va.

Ils partirent et Haley, Nathan et Thomas se retrouvèrent seuls.

N : Comme ça tu connais le grand Micro McFadden.

H : Et je pourrais encore t'étonné.

La serveuse arriva et pris le commande. Pour Haley ; Trio de pâtes, Pour son fils ; Tagliatelles au saumon, et pour Nathan ; escalope milanaise accompagné de spaghettis. Ils passèrent une très bonne soirée. Nathan les raccompagnas chez eux. Dans la voiture, Thomas s'était endormi, Nathan pris donc l'initiative de le porter jusque dans la maison.

H : C'est très gentil. Sa chambre est en haut première porte à droite.

N : Merci…

Quand il descendit, il trouva Haley en train de faire la vaisselle.

N : Voilà, il dort dans son lit…

H : C'est adorable de ta part de faire tout ça.

N : Ca me fait plaisir, et qui te dit que je ne suis pas intéressé ?

H : Rien. Elle sourit et fit une chose presque impossible à croire. Elle s'approcha de Nathan et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle susurra à son oreille : Peut être que c'est moi qui suis intéressé. Elle le raccompagna à sa voiture et il l'embrassa. Il dit avant de partir,

N : Je ferai tout pour être digne de toi, c'est pour ça qu'on ira doucement.

Haley sourit et se demandait pourquoi il n'y avait pas plus d'homme comme lui sur la planète…


	6. Chapter 6

Le reste de la semaine, se passa très bien –mise à part le fait que sa voiture était restée sur le parking de Tree Hill High- Haley n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce qui c'était passé avec Nathan. Il lui avait téléphoné la veille pour soit disant s'assurer que Thomas irai bien au basket samedi. Ils avaient parlés durant plus d'une heure, de tout et de rien. Ce n'était pas comme si elle appréhendait d'être avec quelqu'un, mais surtout les répercussions que ça aurai sur son fils. Et pourtant elle était sure qu'elle pourrait construire quelque chose de durable avec Nathan. Elle fut sortie de sa rêverie par son fils qui courrait dans la maison un ballon à la main.

H : Tommy ! Pas de ballon à l'intérieur, je te l'ai dit au moins 100 fois.

T : Pardon maman. J'ai hâte d'aller à l'entrainement, c'est tout.

H : Je vois, viens déjeuner maintenant, sinon on sera en retard. Tu ne veux pas être en retard ?

T : Non ! Maman, tu crois que si je demande au coach de signer mon ballon il voudra bien ?

H : Oui mon poussin, j'en suis sure.

T : Tu seras à l'heure aujourd'hui ?

H : Ne t'en fais pas, je serai là. Après l'entrainement on doit aller te chercher une tenue pour le diner de ce soir.

T : Pourquoi on doit y aller ? Je ne connaitrai personne !

H : Mais si, Lucas ma promis que sa sœur serai là. Tu sais Lou.

T : Chouette ! Alors on y va ?

Ils sortirent de la maison en riant. A l'approche du gymnase, Thomas lui prit la main. Il avait dans les yeux une sorte de lueur de fierté. Mais la plus fière c'était bien sa maman.

Thomas se dirigea directement vers les vestiaires, sans oublier toutefois de donner la mission suivante à se mère : Convaincre Nathan de signer son ballon.

Haley se dirigea vers Nathan, qui était en grande discutions avec d'autres parents. Il se tourna vers elle en s'excusant auprès de ses interlocuteurs.

N : Voila la plus belle ! dit-il en lui faisant un bisou sur ses lèvres.

Haley devenant rouge pivoine sourit : Et j'ai la chance d'être embrassé par le plus beau.

N : Mr. Goldstein, Mr. Et Mme Parks, je vous présente Miss James.

Groupe : Enchantés…

Mr. Goldstein : C'est vous la maman du petit Thomas ?

H : Oui, en effet.

MmeP. : Il est adorable et il joue extrêmement bien.

H : Merci, il a toujours adoré le basket.

MmeP. : C'est toujours bien de rencontrer des parents d'élèves. Mais tant que je vous tien, vous ne voudriez pas m'aider à organiser le premier match en public des juniors.

H : Avec grand plaisir.

Elles échangèrent leurs numéros et le couple et Mr. Goldstein partirent.

Haley demanda ensuite à Nathan de signer le ballon de son fils, ce qu'il fit de bon cœur. Il l'embrassa et lui dit.

N : Je suis triste de ne pas pouvoir passer la soirée avec toi…

Haley en riant : verrai tu une autre femme ou bien c'est mon fils qui te pose problème ?

N : Non, réunion familiale !

H : Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon j'avais déjà prévu quelque chose.

N : Sans moi !

H : Il semblerait bien. Elle rit.

Nathan devenant plus sérieux : Tu sais Haley j'aimerais vraiment que ça devienne plus sérieux entre nous, mais je pense qu'on devrait en parler à ton fils…

Un énorme sourire apparu sur le visage d'Haley.

N : Quoi ? J'ai dit une bêtise ?

H : Pas du tout, tu à dit « on »… C'est adorable. Tout à l'heure, je vais avec lui faire quelques achats, tu pourrais venir avec nous.

N : Pourquoi pas. Et toi tu pourrais rester pour voir ton fils.

Haley accepta et pu constater que comme le lui avait dit Mme Parks, son fils était très doué. Elle regardait attendrie l'attitude de Nathan face à tout ces enfants. Il leur apprenait à dribler, à mettre un panier. Il riait avec eux, les considérants comme des grands.

A la fin du match Nathan proposa de leur montrer quelques techniques. Tous les enfants dirent oui en criant. Haley trouvait ça drôle elle aussi, mi-basketteur, mi-acrobate.

Tous allèrent se changer et Haley resta quelques instants seule, mais fut vite rejointe par son fils.

T : On y va ? Je veux être beau ce soir.

H : On va y aller, mais j'ai proposé à Nathan de venir avec, ça ne te dérange pas ?

T : Non. C'est ton amoureux ?

H : Pourquoi tu me pose cette question ?

T : Pour rien.

Nathan arriva et ils se mirent en route. Comme le centre commercial n'était pas loin ils décidèrent d'aller à pied. Ils s'arrêtèrent chez le marchand de glaces et s'assirent sur un banc. Nathan pris la parole.

N : Hey bonhomme, ta maman et moi on voudrait te parler…

T : Je sais.

N : Comment tu le sais ?

T : Maman m'offre toujours une glace quand elle veut me dire quelque chose d'important.

Nathan se mit à rire et Haley rougit.

H : Mon poussin, tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as demandé au gymnase ?

T : Oui. Je t'ai demandé si Nathan était ton amoureux.

N : Je vais répondre à cette question bonhomme. Ta maman et moi on s'aime bien et on aimerait bien être amoureux. Mais on veut que tu sois d'accord.

H : Alors qu'es que tu en dis…

T : Je pense que Nathan devrai venir avec nous au diner de ce soir !

N : Ca va pas être possible mon grand.

H : Ca veux dire que tu es d'accord.

Pour toute réponse ils reçurent un large sourire. Ensuite ils allèrent chercher une tenue un peu plus habillé pour Thomas, et cela finit en séance intensive de shopping. Après ce bon moment passé, ils se séparèrent sur un baiser. Haley et Thomas se rendirent chez eux pour se préparer…


	7. Chapter 7

Haley savait que son fils était déjà prêt. Mais pour elle c'était une autre paire de manche. Elle était quasi prête, mais elle ne trouvait pas qu'es quelle pouvait mettre. Comment pouvait-elle avoir l'air à la fois cool et classe sans avoir l'air d'une grand-mère. Elle aurait du acheter cette petite robe noire qu'elle avait vue au centre commercial. Elle était vraiment idiote, refuser de l'acheter sous prétexte qu'elle avait trop de paquets. Elle fouilla dans les sacs remplis des ses emplettes et y découvrir un petit sac en boule dans un autre. Elle regarda dedans et seigneur, il n'avait pas osé ? Un petit mot était glissé dans la petite robe noire.

« Elle t'allait trop bien pour ne pas la prendre… Nathan » Haley était aux anges. Il n'aurait pas du lui offrir cette robe, mais c'était tellement romantique.

Elle enfila sa robe et descendit rejoindre son fils.

T : Maman tu es la plus belle.

H : Merci mon chéri. Tu n'es pas mal non plus… Sur ce, let's go !

Ils attendaient sur le perron de la maison de Lucas, en attendant qu'on vienne leur ouvrir…

-Chez Lucas-

N : Franchement pourquoi tu voulais que je vienne ? Je la connais pas ton amie d'enfance.

L : Tu verras elle est très sympa. Et puis je trouvais ca bien de faire une sorte de réunion familiale.

N : Tu me le payeras un jour ou l'autre.

L : Tu dis toujours ça…

B : Hé ! Du calme, vous êtes plus des gosses.

L : Désolé ma chérie…

N : Excuse-moi Brooke, mais ton fiancée me tape parfois sur les nerfs.

On sonna à la porte.

L : J'y vais. Allez tous vous mettre dans le salon on va servir l'apéritif.

Lucas se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

H : Bonsoir Lucas.

L : Hales ! Ca me fait plaisir de te voir. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas si on est un peu plus que prévu…

H : Non, ce n'est rien.

L : Ils sont tous dans le salon on va prendre l'apéritif.

Haley et son fils suivirent Lucas dans le salon. Et fut surprise de retrouver assis dans un coin, Nathan en train de bouder.

L : A tous, je vous présente mon amie d'enfance, Haley James.

A l'entente du nom de son aimé, Nathan sembla se réveiller, ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire Haley. Il se leva et vint prendre Haley dans ces bras.

N : Cette robe est superbe sur toi.

L : On m'explique…

H : Tu sais Lucas, c'est

L : Attend, laisse moi deviner, c'est une longue histoire…

Ils se mirent tous à rire.

Haley salua Karen, son mari, Keith et le petite Lou. Qui partit presque aussitôt jouer avec Thomas.

H : Alors Lucas tu me présente ta fiancée ?

L : Oui, je vais la chercher…

Lucas revint deux minutes plus tard, tirant le bras d'une jeune femme.

B : Haley !

H : Brooke ! Alors c'est toi la fiancée de Lucas.

B : Il faut croire. J'adore ta robe…

H : C'est un cadeau de Nathan.

L : Vous vous connaissez aussi ?

B : On s'est découverte une passion commune quant elle est venue à la boutique.

L : Laisse-moi deviner, le shopping ?

B : Goujat ! dit-elle en un sourie. Ils s'embrassèrent comme pour marquer la trêve.

Le repas se passa vraiment très bien, Lucas en plus d'être un auteur à succès était vraiment un bon cuisinier. Les discutions allaient bon train, passant par de sujets divers et variés. Brooke s'amusai de voir Nathan, d'ordinaire dissipé, écouter avec la plus grande attention ce qu'Haley avait à dire. Après le dessert – Moelleux au chocolat- Ils prirent le café dans le salon. Le ton des conversations devenait plus léger et des rires se firent entendre de plus en plus. Thomas, vit s'asseoir tout contre sa maman, et sans que personne ne s'en rende vraiment compte, il rejoint vite les bras de Morphée… Haley s'en rendit compte après un petit moment et jugea préférable de s'excuser auprès de ses hôtes.

H : Veuillez m'excuser, mais le petit n'a pas vraiment l'habitude de se coucher si tard. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je rentre.

L : Hales, on peu installer le petit dans une des chambres tu sais…

H : Non ça va aller Lucas, et puis demain, j'ai un entretien d'embauche.

L : Ben je ne te retiens pas alors…

Tout le monde lui dirent au revoir et l'enlacèrent. Avant même qu'elle pu dire quoi que ce soit à Nathan, il portait Thomas dans ses bras.

N : Je vais le déposer dans la voiture.

H : Merci… A une prochaine fois tout le monde.

Après qu'il ait installé le petit à l'arrière et refermer la portière, Haley lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa. Il y répondit et dit tout contre ces lèvres.

N : Tu te rends compte que toute ma famille nous espionne par la fenêtre ?

H : Ce n'est pas grave, j'en ai eu envie depuis le début de la soirée.

N : Tu sais que tu es vraiment sexy dans cette robe ?

H : Arrête de délirer, tu as surement trop bu.

N : Si j'avais trop bu tu crois que je saurai faire ça ? Il écarta ses bras de son corps et touchât du bout des doigts son nez, le plus vite possible.

H : Probablement non. Elle sourit et l'embrassa. Si tu veux prendre un autre café, je n'irai pas dormir avant une heure…

N : Miss James, essayerez vous de m'inciter à fantasmer sur vous ?

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il rougit. Cela fit rire Haley.

H : Vous n'êtes pas si bête pour un joueur de basket…

Il fit mine de bouder, puis frôla son nez du bout de ses lèvres.

N : Tu peux être sure que je serai là.

Elle monta en voiture et démarra. Dans son rétroviseur, elle pouvait distinguer Nathan, sur la route, les regardant s'éloigner…


	8. Chapter 8

En rentrant chez elle, elle s'empressa de mettre son fils au lit. Elle le borda, lui mis sa veilleuse et sortit en faisant de tout petit pas. Elle était toute excité, comme une collégienne à son premier rendez-vous. Elle s'était recoiffé, mais un peu plus dans le style sauvage. Elle descendit dans la cuisine et mis en route sa machine à café. Elle entendit ensuite des coups frappé à la porte.

N : Bonsoir…

H : Entre, met toi à ton aise. Haley l'installa dans le fauteuil de salon et partit dans la cuisine. Elle en revint avec deux mugs de café chaud.

N : Je ne pensais pas que tu allais vraiment nous servir du café…

H : Si ça ne te plais pas, j'ai autre chose.

N : Non, c'est parfais, vraiment !

Haley s'approcha de lui et lui retira la tasse des mains pour la poser sur la table basse.

H : C'est juste que, saoul, tu n'auras pas vraiment conscience de tes acte…

N : Ce n'est pas bête du tout quand on y pense. Dit-il en l'embrassant. Leur baiser devint plus passionné, Haley se mit à déboutonner la chemise de Nathan, tandis que lui s'attaquai à la fermeture éclaire de sa robe. Haley se détacha alors de lui et lui souffla.

H : Ma chambre est à l'étage.

Nathan la porta alors jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune femme et l'allongea sur son lit. Ils reprirent leur activité, et finirent par s'endormir, Haley dans les bras de Nathan.

Haley se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres. Elle repensait sans cesse à la nuit qu'elle venait de passer avec Nathan. Elle ne s'était plus sentie si heureuse et épanouie, depuis bien longtemps. Elle se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son amant, pour ne pas le réveiller. En entrant dans la cuisine, elle eu la surprise d'y retrouver son fils.

T : Bonjour maman…

H : Que fait tu debout si tôt ?

T : Cette nuit j'ai fait un cauchemar, et je voulais te rejoindre, mais… Tu dormais avec Nathan alors…

H : Oh tu aurais du me réveiller poussin, il y aura toujours une place pour toi dans mon lit.

T : Ce n'est pas grave, je me suis rendormi seul, et puis je vous ai fait du nesquik.

H : Merci, tu m'en sers une tasse alors ?

T : C'est fait pour ça…

Haley était vraiment attendrie par son fils, il grandissait vraiment trop vite. Il lui servit son cacao dans une tasse et elle commença à boire.

T : Maman, ça veux dire que Nathan c'est mon nouveau papa ?

Haley manqua de s'étouffer.

H : Mon chéri, c'est compliquer, je ne sais pas encore si ce sera ton papa.

T : Mais, moi j'aimerai bien.

Nathan arriva à ce moment dans la pièce.

N : Tu aimeras bien quoi bonhomme ?

T : Que tu…

H : Que tu l'emmène jouer au basket dans le parc…

N : Bien sur mon grand ! Et après tu viendras avec moi à l'entrainement des Ravens.

T : Super ! Je vais m'habiller.

H : Nathan,…

N : Quoi ?

H : Tu ne devras pas, il s'attache tellement vite…

N : Tu compte ne pas me garder dans ta vie alors…

H : Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais je sais que pour toi passer de célibataire à avec une mère célibataire, c'est dur.

N : Tu es sure que ce n'est pas pour toi que c'est dur.

H : Mais comment ça se fait que tu sois si parfais ?

N : Je te raconterai si tu es gentille. Sérieusement, je ne suis pas parfais…

H : Alors pourquoi tu reste avec moi ?

N : parce que même si on se connaît depuis seulement une semaine, je suis vraiment bien avec toi, et crois moi ça faisait longtemps.

Haley sourit et monta se préparer ils allaient tous sortir et passer une bonne journée.

Dans le parc, Nathan et Thomas jouaient au basket. Haley assise sur un banc, assistais de loin à la rencontre. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, Nathan était assit à coté d'elle.

H : Alors ?

N : Quoi alors ?

H : Tu va me dire pourquoi tu es si parfait.

N : Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

H : Certaine.

N : Quand, je faisais parti de l'équipe des Lakers, J'avais un coéquipier pas vraiment raisonnable… Il couchait avec la plupart de ses fans féminins. Et puis un jour il es venu vers moi et m'a dit qu'il avait mis enceinte une de ses filles.

H : Tu m'excuse, mais quel est le rapport ?

N : J'ai rencontré cette fille, quelqu'un de vraiment gentil. Alors que ce type l'avait abandonné à son sort, j'ai en quelque sorte veillé sur elle. Je trouvais ça indigne de faire ce genre de choses. J'ai gardé son gosse quand elle devait travailler, je voulais qu'elle s'en sorte.

H : D'où ton amour des enfants. Mais en quoi ça t'as changé.

N : Tu sais j'étais un type arrogant et imbu de lui-même. Il faut croire que la vie à voulu que je change.

Ses yeux devinrent brillants.

H : Que ce passe t-il Nathan. Pourquoi tu es triste ? Tu as sauvé la vie de cette femme.

N : Non… Je n'ai pas pu la sauver.

H : Comment ça ?

N : Un jour il est revenu… Elle est tombée dans le panneau et s'est remise avec lui. Un soir quand Eli commença à pleurer, il piqua une crise. Il l'étouffa et Eli mourut. Sandra se suicida une semaine plus tard.

Haley avait les larmes aux yeux. Malgré le fait que cette histoire ai été horrible, il s'était confié à elle, et c'était le plus important. Elle le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforté.

H : Ne t'en fait pas je suis là. C'est fini…

N : Merci.

Il fut bientôt temps de partir pour le lycée. Nathan et Thomas se dirigèrent vers le gymnase. Haley quant à elle se rendit dans le bureau du principal. Elle toqua à la porte.

D : Entrer !

H : Bonjour Mr. Wolsey

W : Bonjour mademoiselle James. Installez-vous, je vous en prie.

H : Merci…

W : J'ai lu votre CV. Vous pourriez avoir un poste plus adapté dans une grande ville, vous savez…

H : Oui, mais c'est à Tree Hill que j'ai décidé de faire ma vie, et nulle part ailleurs.

W : Très bien. Donc postuler pour le cours de Littérature.

H : Oui, c'est bien ça.

W : Je ne pense pas qu'il ait de problèmes…

H : Merci encore Mr. Wolsey.

W: A demain Melle James. N'oublier pas votre horaire.

Haley sortit du bureau et couru vers le gymnase. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Haley sauta au coup de Nathan et l'embrassa. Il la posa au sol sous la huée de joueurs. Ils se sourirent et elle s'installa à coté de son fils…


	9. Chapter 9

7h00, Haley se réveilla comme à son habitude. Elle se prépara et aida son fils à s'habiller. Ils étaient arrivés dans cette ville depuis à peine un mois, et leurs petites habitudes étaient déjà bien présentes. Haley avait débuté une nouvelle vie, et elle lui convenait parfaitement. De plus elle s'était vraiment rapprochée de Brooke, elles étaient devenues très amies et aimait passer des soirées entre filles, alors que leurs hommes allaient à un match de basket. Son téléphone sonna. Elle se rua dessus.

H : Allo…

N : Salut mon cœur…

H : Hello, comment tu va ?

N : Je n'ai même pas droit à un mot d'amour ?

H : Mais si mon amour, alors ca va ? Comment est le temps chez toi…

N : Il fait beau, mais je ne t'ai pas appelé pour parler du temps.

H : Désolé, tu me manque tu sais. Tu rentre bientôt ?

N : Oui, demain. Toi aussi tu me manque, et la maison aussi.

Nathan avait en effet emménagé chez Haley. Presque de force d'ailleurs en promettant à Haley que elle et lui c'était du sérieux.

H : Thomas n'arrête pas de parler de toi. Il me scie pour qu'on vienne avec toi pour ton prochain voyage.

N : Pourquoi pas, si mes calcules sont bon, pendant les vacances j'ai un match de charité à New York.

H : On en discutera quand tu rentre d'accord ?

N : Sans problème… Je peux parler au petit ?

H : Oui mais juste un instant, on va devoir y aller. Je t'aime.

N : Moi aussi, je t'embrasse, à demain.

Haley passa le combiné à son fils.

T : Allo ?

N : Hé ! Comment va ?

T : Nathan ! Oui ca va. Tu seras bientôt à la maison ?

N : Tout bientôt. Tu as juste à dormir une fois. Dit, tu as été gentil avec ta maman ?

T : Un ange… Tu peux lui demander.

N : Je te crois bonhomme. Mon je vais te laisser, tu dois aller à l'école.

T : Au revoir Nathan. Bisous.

Il raccrocha et sourit à sa maman.

H : On y va ? Tu es prêt ?

T : Si je le suis pas ?

H : Tant pis, on part quand même. Dit-elle en riant.

Après avoir déposé son fils, Haley se rendit directement en cours, elle était légèrement en retard. Elle entra en classe et déposa ses affaires. Les élèves étaient déjà installés.

H : Bonjour à tous. Désolé pour le retard… Aujourd'hui nous allons décider du livre du mois.

Une suggestion ?

E1 : Un livre gore, avec plein de sang.

H : C'est intéressant, mais je ne veux pas faire de vous des barbares. Toute la classe rit.

E2 : Pourquoi pas un Jane Austen ?

H : C'est une bonne idée, mais il faut que ça plaise à tout le monde.

E1 : Et c'est quoi l'histoire ?

H : Pour Raison et sentiment, par exemples, c'est la vie des sœurs Dashwood, Leurs père meurent et leur train de vie change subitement.

E1 : Oh non c'est un livre de fille !

H : Tu n'as pas tort. Mais je connais des hommes qui aiment Jane Austen. C'était une femme visionnaire.

E3 : Et vous ? Vous avez une idée ?

H : Je pensais vous donner « Nulle et Grande Gueule » de Joyce Carol Oates.

E2 : Et l'histoire ?

H : La vie de lycéens, comme vous. Mais des éléments vont changer. Et toute la communauté va réagir.

E1 : Ca à l'air cool.

H : Adjugé vendu !

La sonnerie retentit. Les élèves sortirent pour en laisser rentre d'autre. A la pause de midi, Haley pris sa voiture et rejoignit Brooke, Pour leur déjeuner quasi quotidien.

B : Je me demande quand il va se déclarer.

H : Brooke, vous êtes ensemble depuis seulement un an.

B : Oui mais je vais devenir folle. Regarde Nathan et toi, un mois que vous êtes ensemble et vous habiter sous le même toit !

H : Ce n'est pas pareil. J'ai un fils et c'était plus simple qu'il habite à la maison. Pour moins perturber Thomas.

B : Haley ! Tu te rends compte que ma robe de marié est cachée à l'arrière de mon magasin. Juste Derrière la tienne.

H : Pardon ? Ma robe de marié ?

B : On sait tous que tu finiras la bague au doigt…

H : Ce n'est pas drôle. Tu sais Lucas t'aime. Ce n'est pas le plus important ?

B : Si mais ma main à été crée pour porter une bague de fiançailles !

H : Brooke ! C'est dur aussi pour lui. C'est un grand journaliste, et il vient à peine de finir son premier roman. Laisse-lui le temps.

B : Tu à probablement raison. Bon on fait un peu de lèche vitrine et je te laisse à tes ados.

Le lèche vitrine fini en achats infernaux et Haley n'en revenait pas de ses trouvailles. Elle quitta à contre cœur son amie et alla dispenser ces deux dernières heures de la journée.

A trois heures elle quitta le lycée pour chercher son fils. En rentrant à la maison, alors que son fils monta jouer dans sa chambre, Haley pris son téléphone et composa le numéro de Lucas.

H : Salut mon chéri !

L : Salut Hales ! Comment tu va ?

H : Bien, j'ai vu ta fiancée aujourd'hui…

L : Elle se doute de quelque chose ?

H : Absolument pas. Mais surtout ne dit rien de mon implication sinon elle me tuera.

L : Ola… Ca à l'air sérieux.

H : Elle est sur les nerfs et ça me rend nerveuse.

L : Tu sais bien que ça dura plus longtemps… C'est pour ce soir.

H : Déjà ? Mais tu as avancé la date.

L : Oui, c'est parce que je n'avais pas prévu de finir mon livre si vite.

H : Oui, et tu l'as terminé au dépens de ta chérie.

L : Bon Hales, Brooke ne va pas tarder alors je vais te laisser. Bonne nuit.

H : Bye Lucas !

Elle raccrocha, se leva de son fauteuil et appela son fils. Il descendit et Haley lui demanda de rester avec elle pendant qu'elle préparait à manger. Ils discutèrent de l'école, en se racontant des anecdotes plus drôles les unes que las autres. Après le repas, Haley mit au lit son fils, il s'endormit plutôt vite. Haley descendit dans son bureau, et commença à corriger les copies de ses élèves. Nathan lui manquai, il était partit seulement 4 jours, mais elle ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. Elle l'aimait. Soudain, deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux. Une voix douce dit.

N : Tu as assez travaillé pour ce soir.

H : Mais qu'es que tu fais là ?

N : Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? Je peux très bien partir…

H : Non, tu ne va nulle part. Tu reste avec moi. Tu ma tellement manqué. Elle l'embrassa.

Ils montèrent se coucher tout en s'embrassant. Pour eux ces 4 jours avait paru une éternité.


	10. Chapter 10

Quand Thomas se réveilla et descendit dans la cuisine, il eut la bonne surprise d'y trouver Nathan. Il sauta dans ses bras.

T : Nathan ! Tu m'as rapporté un cadeau ?

Sa mère intervint.

H : Tom !

N : C'est rien… Oui bonhomme je t'ai rapporté pleins de cadeau.

T : Super ils sont où ?

N : Je vais les chercher…

Nathan lui avait rapporté des affaires de sport signés par les grands noms du basket ball. Thomas était aux anges.

H : Bon Tom, va te préparer, on va être en retard.

T : Oui, maman.

H : Nate… Tu n'aurais pas du…

N : Haley, je veux que l'on forme une famille. Je veux t'épouser, et montrer au monde que je t'aime. Bien sur, pour le moment on ne peut pas vu que Lucas va bientôt lui aussi se marier. Je veux être un père pour Thomas, je veux être un mari pour toi…

H : Oh Nathan… Je t'aime aussi, et moi aussi je veux toutes ses choses.

N : Ca veux dire que tu accepte de te marier avec moi ?

H : Oui, même si ta demande est assez spéciale.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, quand Thomas arriva.

T : C'est bon on peut y aller.

H : C'est bon mon chéri, on y va. Après un dernier baisé à Nathan, ils partirent.

Nathan était seul à la maison. Il décida d'aller se préparer, car il avait une interview cet après midi. Il avait mit un chemise et un pantalon droit. A midi, il mangea vite fait un sandwiche maison, et sortit de la maison. L'interview se déroulait au gymnase, donc il en prit la direction. Une fois arrivé, il se dirigea à son bureau et vit que l'équipe de journaliste était déjà là. Ils s'installèrent et ils purent commencer.

J : Bonjour Mr. Scott.

N : Bonjour, mais s'il vous plaît appeler moi Nathan.

J : Très bien. Nous nous trouvons dans votre bureau ?

N : C'est exact. Il a abrité un bon nombre d'homme bien meilleur que moi d'ailleurs.

J : Pourquoi avez-vous décidé d'arrêter le basket professionnel si jeune.

N : La pression, probablement. Je ne voulais pas faire partie des ses basketteur, qui continue même si ils n'en peuvent plus.

J : Et ici, à Tree Hill, que faite vous de votre temps.

N : J'entraine l'équipe de basket et aussi celle des juniors.

J : Des juniors ?

N : Oui, j'adore les gosses. C'est génial de les voir évolués…

J : Il y à quatre ans on vous à prêter une aventure avec Peyton Sawyer…

N : Je tien à dire que c'était de la diffamation. Peyton et moi étions proches uniquement parce que c'était la femme de mon frère.

J : Et aujourd'hui, les amours.

N : Ils vont merveilleusement bien. Et c'est tout ce que je vous dirais.

J : Aurai-je touché une corde sensible ?

N : Non, mais vous n'avez pas besoins d'en savoir plus.

J : Merci, pour nous avoir accordé un peu de votre temps.

N : De rien. Pourriez-vous me dire quand votre magazine sortira.

J : Dans une semaine. Au revoir Mr. Scott.

Le journaliste sorti et laissa Nathan seul dans son bureau.

Brooke téléphona à Haley pour lui dire que leur déjeuner était annulé, pour cause d'une boutique bondée. Ca tombait bien, elle mourait d'envie d'aller voir son amoureux. A midi, elle le rejoignit donc dans son bureau.

H : Je ne me souviens pas qu'on l'ait fait dans ton bureau…

Nathan sursauta : Tu m'as fait peur.

H : Alors tu déjeune avec moi ?

N : Si tu veux, j'ai déjà commandé au traiteur du coin.

H : Parfais ! Alors tu ne m'as pas raconté ton séjour…

N : Tu sais comme d'habitude, conférence de presse, photos, match…

Haley sourit : Tu sais Tom aimerai que tu le prennes avec une fois.

N : La prochaine fois, on ira tous ensemble.

H : Je ne pourrais pas, tu me vois dire au directeur : pardon, mais je vais en voyage et je laisse tomber tout mes élèves…

N : Tu n'auras rien à dire, je dois partir la première semaine de Pâques.

H : Mais c'est la semaine prochaine !

N : Surprise ! dit-il avec un sourire légèrement apeuré.

Haley se mit à rire : On part quand ?

Nathan se détendit : Samedi…

H : Mais ca me laisse que 2 jours pour préparer mes affaires.

N : On part juste une semaine à New York…

H : New York ! Elle sauta au cou de Nathan. Tu sais que je t'aime.

N : Pas autant que moi je t'aime…

Haley retourna auprès de ses élèves et Nathan fit quelques téléphones pour organiser leurs premières vacances en « famille ». Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller chercher Thomas à l'école, son téléphone sonna.

N : Allo ?

JF : Nathan…C'est moi.

N : Peyton ? Que ce passe t-il ?

P : C'est Francesca… Dit-elle en pleurant.

N : Où est Laurent ?

P : C'est lui qui l'a pris…

N : Comment ça ? Pourquoi il l'aurait pris ?

P : Je lui ai demandé de garder Frances le temps d'aller chercher du lait et quand je suis rentrée il n'était plus là…Et Frances non plus.

N : Peyton, calme-toi… Je viens à New York samedi. Essaye de téléphoner à Laurent.

P : D'accord. Vien vite, bisous.

N : Bye…

Il appela ensuite la compagnie d'avion et changea la date de départ, de samedi au vendredi.

Quand il rentra avec Thomas, Haley était déjà là.

H : Bonsoir mes hommes…

N : Bonsoir ma chérie… Je pourrais te parler ?

Nathan avait une drôle de tête.

H : Tommy, mon cœur, va jouer dans ta chambre.

N : Je te préviens, ça va peu être dur à entendre…

H : Nathan tu me fais peur.


	11. Chapter 11

Haley pouvait voir le doute dans le regard de Nathan.

N : Tu le sais surement déjà, Lucas à été marié déjà une fois.

H : Oui à Peyton. Elle est partie un jour sans rien dire, il y a maintenant trois ans. Et un jour Lucas à reçu le papier de divorce…

N : Ce n'est pas tout ce qui s'est passé.

H : Comment ça ? Qu'es que tu me cache.

N : Quand Peyton est partie, il y avait déjà un peu d'eau dans le gaz avec Lucas. Ils s'étaient disputés parce que Lucas n'était pas prêt à fonder une famille avec elle.

H : Elle est juste partie pour ça ? Lucas était effondré.

N : Elle est partie parce qu'elle était enceinte. Un an auparavant, la presse avait dit que j'avais une liaison avec elle, ce qui était totalement faux. Lucas la cru à moitié et il aurait surement cru que cet enfant n'était pas le sien. Elle s'est dit que partir était la meilleure solution.

H : Et pourquoi tu me parle d'elle maintenant ?

N : Car tu va la rencontrer. Elle vit à New York. Elle à besoin de voir de nouvelles têtes.

H : Pourquoi ?

N : Elle à du mentir à tout le monde. Personne n'est au courant. Son compagnon crois qu'il est le père du bébé.

H : Il est idiot ? Neuf mois c'est facile à calculer…

N : Elle lui à fait croire qu'il était prématuré.

H : Très bien, je ferais sa connaissance alors.

N : Mais surtout, pas un mot à Lucas.

H : Promis ! Parole de scout.

N : Allez, va préparer tes affaires on part demain matin.

Haley ne protesta même pas. Elle savait que s'était important pour lui. Elle monta donc dans sa chambre pour faire sa valise. Nathan était troublé par sa réaction, il la rejoignit et la prise dans ses bras.

N : Tu n'es pas fâchée…

H : Pourquoi veux tu que je sois fâchée ?

N : Je ne sais pas, ton absence de réaction, pas de protestation.

H : Chéri, ce qui est important pour toi, est aussi important pour moi. Elle l'embrassa. Tu pourrais faire la valise de Tom ?

N : Après ce que tu viens de me dire, j'irais même t'arracher la lune si tu me le demandais.

Il partit de son coté et Haley pu finir sa valise.

Le lendemain, ils partirent de bonne heure. Leur avion partait à 13h45. Une fois dans l'appareil, ils s'installèrent confortablement. Lors du décollage, Thomas pris peur et vint se blottir dans les bras de Nathan.

N : Ca va aller bonhomme…

T : Tu ne me lâche pas hein.

H : Mon chéri, tout va bien. C'est juste le décollage.

Thomas se calma peu à peu. Il s'endormit au son de la respiration régulière de Nathan.

H : Il ne s'est jamais endormi aussi rapidement que dans tes bras…

N : Tu n'es pas la seule à me l'avoir dit.

H : Pardon ? Tu es sorti avec beaucoup de mère célibataire ?

Nathan laissa échapper un petit rire : Non, tu es la première. Mais quand je jouais à New York, et que je rendais visite à Peyton, j'endormais très rapidement Francesca…

H : C'est un joli prénom.

N : Tu trouve ? C'est moi qui l'ai choisi.

H : Alors je te confie la tâche de trouver un prénom pour nos enfants…

Un sourire s'étala sur le visage de Nathan : Tu compte donc avoir des enfants avec moi ?

H : Si tu compte bien m'épouser, alors oui.

Ils passèrent le reste du voyage à se raconter leurs souvenirs, et s'embrasser tendrement. On pouvait clairement voir qu'ils s'aimaient. Et qu'ils formaient tout les trois une belle petite famille.

A l'aéroport, Peyton attendait Nathan. Elle portait sa fille dans ses bras et avait les yeux rougis par les pleurs. Elle fut très intriguer de voir Nathan sortir du terminal avec une femme et un enfant.

N : Peyton ! Oh mon dieu que se passe-t-il ?

Peyton avait les yeux qui recommençais à être embuée de larmes : Plus tard, pas ici.

N : Peyton, je te présente ma fiancée, Haley et son fils, Thomas.

Haley serra Peyton dans ses bras : Enchantée. Et ce doit être la petite Francesca.

Peyton sourit faiblement et tendit le bébé à Haley.

T : Bonjour madame…

N : Tom, tu peux l'appeler Peyton tu sais.

H : Oh Peyton ta fille est tout simplement adorable…

Nathan poussa le chariot avec les bagages jusqu'à la voiture de Peyton. Ils Montèrent tous et se mirent en route pour l'hôtel de Nathan et Haley.

P : Vous loger où ?

N : Au four seasons, comme d'habitude.

P : Je propose qu'on dépose vos affaires et puis on dinera chez moi.

H : C'est une très bonne idée.

P : Au fait, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

H : A un match de basket, et puis c'est aussi le coach de Thomas.

Haley était assise à l'arrière, avec Francesca sur les genoux. Quand ils arrivèrent au four seasons, Nathan déposa juste les bagages à l'accueil en demandant qu'ils soient portés dans la suite Eleanor Roosevelt. Il sortit aussi vite qu'il était entré et remonta en voiture.

Chez Peyton, tout était bien ranger, Haley se mit à penser qu'elle avait fait aseptiser son appartement. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, mais Francesca pris rapidement la main de Thomas, pour lui montrer sa chambre.

H : Elle est vraiment vive d'esprit…

P : Oui, parfois j'ai l'impression qu'elle est plus intelligente que moi et elle n'a que 3 ans.

H : Avec Thomas, c'est pareil… Même si ça va mieux depuis que Nathan vit avec nous.

N : Et Laurent n'est pas là ?

Peyton se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes : Il est partit !

N : Quand ? Oh putain, le salop !

P : Tu sais quand je t'ai appelé, et qu'il avait pris la petite…

N : Il l'avait emmenée où ?

P : A l'hôpital… Pour un test de paternité. Il a su. Il avait déjà quelques doutes…

H : Je suis désolée, je sais que c'est douloureux. On se sent tellement trahie.

P : Exactement ! Il m'a dit que je lui avais menti durant trois ans.

H : Quel idiot, vous avez tout de même élevé cette enfant ensemble !

P : C'est ce que je lui ai dit, et il m'a répondu qu'il demandait le divorce. Ce n'est pas possible, 24 ans et déjà deux fois divorcée…

N : En parlant de ça, je pense qu'il serait raisonnable de rentrer à Tree Hill.

P : Jamais ! Je ne veux plus jamais le voir. Surtout maintenant qu'il est avec cette salope.

N : Je te signale que c'était ta meilleure amie. Et puis, tu manque à ton père.

P : C'est juste parce qu'il est la retraite ! Quand il travaillait, il n'était jamais là !

H : Peyton, il faudra un jour où l'autre affronter tes démons.

P : J'en suis consciente. Mais pas demain… Un jour.

Ils dinèrent et la petite famille quitta Peyton et Frances. Ils hélèrent un taxi qui les remmena au four seasons. Thomas dormais dans une des chambres. Nathan et Haley se préparaient à aller se coucher.

N : Alors, tes impression.

H : Peyton est vraiment sympa et très courageuse. Et puis elle sait ce que c'est d'être mère si jeune.

N : J'en suis heureux. Demain, j'ai mon premier match. Vous venez avec moi ?

H : C'est à quelle heure ?

N : 20h30

H : Alors je viendrai seule.

N : Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas que Tom me voit en train de mettre des paniers.

H : C'est juste que demain on va visiter New York et qu'il sera surement trop fatigué.

N : Ok, Mais vous viendrez tous les deux à mon match avec les enfants mercredi après midi.

H : Tout ce que tu veux mon amour. Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser. Nathan allongea Haley sur le lit et leurs baisers devinrent très passionnés. Et c'est très passionnément qu'ils finirent la soirée.


	12. Chapter 12

Quand Haley s'éveilla, elle était seule dans le lit qu'elle partageait avec Nathan. Elle mit un peignoir et passa la tête dans la chambre de son fils. Il jouait avec les quelques jeux qu'il avait pu emporter. Dans le salon, elle trouva un petit mot de Nathan. « Je reviens te chercher à 19h30, Tu as une surprise dans l'armoire, Je T'aime… Nate »

Haley alla ouvrir l'armoire de sa chambre et trouvât une grande boite en carton. Dedans, se trouvait une belle robe de soirée et des chaussures assorties. C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle passa sous la douche et qu'elle enfila un jeans et une blouse. Elle aida ensuite son fils à se préparer.

H : Alors qu'es que tu veux faire ?

T : Aller dans les magasins !

H : Pas aujourd'hui… Jeudi. Je pensais plutôt aller au musée ou bien aller se promener a Central Park…

T : On peut faire les deux ?

Haley sourit donna un bisou à son fils et ils se mirent en route. Ils visitèrent le musée Guggenheim, La statue de la liberté et finirent par aller manger une glace dans Central Park. Vers 17h ils estimèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer. Thomas était épuisé et c'est tout naturellement après un bon petit plat du service d'étage et un bon Disney qu'il s'endormit. Il était 18h30 et ça ne laissait à Haley qu'une heure pour se préparer. Lorsque Nathan arriva, elle sortit de la chambre.

N : Waw ! Où est ma fiancée ? Qu'es que vous en avez fait !

Haley rougit : Nate… Tu me trouve si belle que ça ?

N : Tu es parfaite. On y va ?

H : Oui, mais dit moi, pourquoi on doit si bien s'habiller ?

N : C'est un match de charité, donc après il y a un petit diner avec tout le gratin…

H : Tu m'excuse, mais je trouve ça légèrement idiot…

Nathan rit : Tu n'es pas la seule.

En arrivant au Madison Square Garden, ils furent accueillis par une nuée de paparazzis.

P1 : Nathan, un sourire… Quelle est la beauté qui vous accompagne.

Nathan sourit et chuchota à l'oreille d'Haley : Sourit ma puce… Demain tu seras dans le journal.

Haley sourit donc aux photographes.

P2 : Nathan, comment se prénomme votre amie du moment ?

Nathan à cette appellation vit rouge, lui qui voulais rester calme, c'était raté : Ce n'est pas ma petite amie du moment ! C'est ma fiancée !

Tous les journalistes ouvrirent alors leurs yeux ronds… Nathan Scott allait se marier.

Nathan et Haley entrèrent alors rapidement dans le bâtiment.

N : Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas. Mais quand il à dit « votre petite amie du moment »…

H : Ce n'est rien… Ils l'auraient su un jour ou l'autre.

N : Tout à l'heure avant le gala, j'ai une petite conférence de presse. Ils me demanderont comment tu t'appelle, mais je ne veux pas répondre sans ton accord.

H : Tu pourras le leur dire. De toute façon ils l'auraient trouvé sans toi.

Il l'embrassa et la conduisit jusqu'à la loge présidentiel, qui abritait toutes les célébrités.

Le match débuta, Nathan évoluait avec aisance. Elle savait que les causes humanitaires lui tenaient à cœur. Cela lui donnait l'envie de gagner plus que tout, même si, et ça elle ne le savait pas, il avait une nouvelle raison de gagner. Sa famille.

L'équipe de Nathan gagna, on pouvait lire la fierté dans les yeux d'Haley.

Après s'être changé, il proposa à Haley de l'accompagner à la conférence. Elle s'assit à ses cotés, Et les journalistes affluaient dans la salle.

J1 : Bonsoir Mr. Scott, vous nous avez choqués en nous faisant la révélation de votre mariage prochain, une réaction.

N : Une seule, le mariage n'est pas prévu pour tout de suite, nous voulons prendre notre temps.

J2 : Comment s'appelle votre fiancée.

N : Haley… Haley James.

J3 : Miss James, comment avez-vous réagi quand il vous à demandé votre main.

Haley lança un regard apeuré vers Nathan. Il lui sourit en lui faisant comprendre que tout allait bien ce passé.

H : Je lui ai sourit et le lui ai sauté au cou.

Un rire se dispersa dans la salle.

J4 : D'où viens cette idée très rapide, de vous marier ? Haley serai elle enceinte ?

N : Aucunement. Quand on s'aime, peu importe depuis quand.

J5 : Vous avez joué un superbe match ce soir, cela est-il du au fait que votre fiancée soie là ?

N : Probablement la savoir auprès de moi, ma encouragé.

L'attaché de Presse de Nathan intervint.

AP : La séance est finie, Mr. Scott est attendu au diner de gala. Merci à tous…

La soirée se déroula plutôt bien. Nathan présenta Haley à ses coéquipiers et à d'autres personnalités présentes dans la salle. Beaucoup voulais savoir comment ils s'étaient rencontrés. D'autre voulais juste savoir s'ils seraient invités au mariage. Haley riait avec la femme d'un autre joueur. Nathan trouvât alors quelle ressemblait à un ange. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient juste retenus par une petite pince, et il trouvait ça terriblement sexy.

N : Je ne te l'avais pas encore dit, mais tu es superbe…

H : Si tu me l'as dit, à l'hôtel.

N : C'est vrai, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Il effleura ces lèvres avec son doigt.

H : Je me demande comment va réagir Brooke quand elle va lire le journal demain matin…

N : Brooke ne lit pas le journal. Dit-il en un sourire.

H : Mais Lucas si… Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit un tendre baiser.

N : Si on s'en allait…

H : Tu n'es vraiment pas raisonnable.

N : Tu es trop sexy dans ta robe…

H : Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as choisie. Elle lui fit un sourire, dit au revoir aux personnes avec qui elle avait sympathisé puis se dirigea vers les vestiaires.

Il entraina Haley dans un taxi, direction leurs hôtel. En entrant dans leur suite, ils eurent la mauvaise surprise de retrouver Thomas, totalement réveillé.

T : Vous êtes enfin rentré…

H : Tommy, tu ne dors pas ?

T : J'ai fait un cauchemar.

H : Va dans ton lit… Je te rejoins. Se dirigeant vers Nathan. Je suis désolée, la séance câlins est remise à plus tard…

N : Ne t'en fait pas… Je suis crevé de toute façon. Je t'aime.

H : Je t'aime aussi. Elle rejoignit son fils et veilla sur lui le temps qu'il s'endorme. Elle retourna ensuite dans son lit et s'endormis dans les bras de Nathan.


	13. Chapter 13

C'était le jour du départ. Haley était à la fois triste et heureuse. New York était une magnifique ville certes, mais Tree Hill et le calme de la campagne lui manquais. Elle s'inquiétai aussi un peu, Brooke ne l'avait pas appelé de tout son séjour. Elle se doutait que de ne pas avoir été prévenue de ses fiançailles la ferait enragé. Surtout que, elle, n'avait toujours pas de bague autour du doigt. Ce fut donc avec un grand étonnement, que Brooke lui sauta au cou à leur arrivé à l'aéroport.

B : Ma chérie, je suis si contente pour toi…

H : Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

B : Mais qu'es que tu raconte, je suis super contente. Elle lui glissa ensuite dans le creux de l'oreille. Je suis sur que ça va faire réfléchir Lucas. Haley rit à cette remarque.

N : On peut savoir ce qui est si drôle ?

B : Rien Nathan, de truc de filles.

L : Alors, ce voyage, c'était bien ?

H : Génial et très instructif.

N : Mais horrible pour le porte monnaie !

B : Tu n'y connais rien Nathan. New York sans shopping, ce n'est plus New York.

Ils rirent tous les quatre de bon cœur sous le regard ahuri de Thomas.

Brooke et Lucas ramenèrent Nathan, Haley et Thomas, et se rendirent chez eux.

B : Tu ne trouve pas que c'est super qu'ils se soient fiancés. Ils savent qu'ils s'aiment.

L : Je ne doute pas que tu trouve ça génial, tu n'a pas arrêté de toute la semaine.

B : Tu es contre le mariage ?

L : Non, sinon je ne me serai pas marier.

B : Tu as peur de divorcer encore un fois alors…

L : Brooke pourquoi cette obsession du mariage ?

B : Je ne suis pas obsédée ! Je vais faire la vaisselle.

Lucas s'amusait de la situation. Il savait pertinemment que Brooke voulais se marier avec lui. C'est pour ça qu'il avait organisé avec l'aide d'Haley la surprise de sa vie. Il devait lui demander sa main lors d'un diner « organiser » par Haley. Ils se retrouveraient au restaurant, seuls. Et il lui proposerait de l'épouser. Il se mit à penser à son ex-femme, chose qu'il n'avait plus faite depuis très longtemps. Il se demandait où elle pouvait bien être et avec qui. Il n'était plus en colère contre elle, il était plutôt intrigué par ses agissements. Il se rendit soudain compte que la façon de demander une personne en mariage importait peu. Il prit le combiné du téléphone et parla le plus bas possible.

L : Allo, c'est Lucas…

N : Pourquoi tu chuchote ?

L : Longue histoire, passe-moi Haley Stp…

H : Oui ?

L : Haley, c'est Lucas. Je voudrai te demander une chose.

H : Tu veux que je mette en place le plan ?

L : Non, je veux que tu l'annule.

H : Lucas ! Tu ne veux tout de même pas dire que…

L : Non. Je vais lui demander tout simplement maintenant.

H : Bon alors, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. Elle raccrocha.

Lucas se rendit dans la cuisine, Brooke n'était pas là. Il se rendit ensuite dans son atelier. Brooke travaillait sur un nouveau modèle.

L : Salut ma chérie…

B : Tu veux dire l'obsédée du mariage !

L : C'est moi l'obsédé, j'avais organisé tout un truc pour te demander de m'épouser et finalement je me rends compte que la meilleure façon c'est tout simplement comme ça…

B : Oh, Lucas… Elle pleurait presque. Evidement que je vais t'épouser.

Ils s'embrassèrent et discutèrent de leur mariage prochain et de l'organisation de ce dernier.

Le lendemain, alors que Thomas était parti avec Nathan. Brooke s'invita pour le déjeuner.

B : Je suis tellement heureuse.

H : Tu n'arrête pas de me le dire. Bon c'est quand que vous avez prévus de faire ça ?

B : Dans 5 mois…

H : C'est du rapide !

B : En fait on sait que vous ne vous marierez pas tant que nous on le sera pas…

H : Brooke… C'est gentil.

B : Pas de reproches ?

H : Non. Tout va bien… Moi aussi j'ai le droit à vouloir me marier.

B : Il faudra que tu viennes à la boutique pour ta robe.

H : D'accord. Bon, ce n'est pas que je te chasse, mais j'ai énormément de boulot.

B : J'aurais espérer que tu fasses les boutiques avec moi.

H : Brooke…

B : C'est bon, j'y vais. Bisous, à bientôt.

Haley se mit au boulot, ses élèves avait écrit une rédaction, sur ce qu'il voulait faire de leur vie. Parfois en en lisant certaines, elle avait l'impression d'espionner leurs vies. Certains voulait faire de grandes études, devenir avocat ou magnat des finances. La plupart du temps, tous voulaient gagner beaucoup d'argent. Elle lut ensuite la rédaction d'une jeune fille de sa classe, Emilie. Elle disait que plus tard, elle voulait faire quelque chose dont son frère puisse être fier. Elle voulait lui rendre tout ce qu'il lui avait donné. Haley était vraiment intrigué par cette rédaction. Elle nota sur un bloc : « chercher le dossier de Emilie J. » Elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Elle sortit donc de son bureau.

H : C'est à cette heure que vous renter ?

N : Tu ne va pas dire que ça t'a vraiment dérangé… Tu as pu travailler ?

H : Oui, mais ça aurait été chouette de me prévenir que l'entrainement allait durer.

T : Maman, on a rapporté le diner !

H : Vous êtes des amours… Tu veux bien mettre la table ?

T : J'y vais.

N : Alors ma chérie ta journée…

H : Epuisante. Brooke est venue et ma parler de son prochain mariage.

N : Je comprends que tu sois crevée…

H : Idiot ! dit-elle en un sourire. J'ai commencé à corriger des copies.

N : Tu sais que j'aime te taquiner.

H : Assez de bêtises. Allons manger.

A la fin du repas, Nathan se proposa pour aller couche Tom. Haley accepta avec un certain soulagement. Ils furent à peine montés, que le téléphone sonna.

H : Allo…

P : Salut Haley. C'est Peyton.

H : Peyton, qu'es que tu raconte…

P : Tu peux venir me chercher à l'aéroport ?

H : Tu es à Tree Hill ?

P : Oui, je te raconterai…

H : Je préviens Nathan et J'arrive.

P : Merci…

Haley monta et trouvât Nathan dans le couloir.

H : Je vais chercher Peyton à l'aéroport, reste avec Tommy.

N : Mais que…

H : plus tard… Je ne veux pas la faire attendre. Bisous…


	14. Chapter 14

Haley arriva à l'aéroport et repéra rapidement Peyton qui était avec Francesca.

H : Peyton ca va ?

P : Ca pourrais aller mieux.

H : Désolée bête question. Viens on va à la maison.

Le trajet se fit en silence. Francesca s'endormis et une fois arrivés Haley prit l'initiative de monter coucher la petite. Nathan accueilli Peyton.

N : Peyton, je pensais qu'il était trop tôt pour revenir à Tree Hill.

P : Je sais, mais je n'ai pas trop eu le choix.

Haley qui avait couché Francesca dans la chambre qu'occuperai Peyton intervint.

H : Le choix de quoi ?

P : De Partir…

H : Que c'est-il passé ? On ne pensait pas te revoir de sitôt.

P : Laurent m'a jetée dehors. Il voulait récupérer son appartement.

N : Je sens que je vais lui casser la gueule !

P : Nathan, non. Je lui quand même menti durant trois ans. Je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner… J'ai pensé que vous m'hébergeriez quelques temps.

H : Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as bien fait de venir nous voir…

Peyton était fatigué, et Haley lui montra sa chambre. Elle retourna ensuite auprès de Nathan, dans la cuisine.

H : Ca m'inquiète toute cette histoire.

N : Comment on va expliquer ça à Lucas ?

H : Je n'ose pas l'imaginer. Si il l'a rencontre sans le faire exprès, on va droit à la mort.

N : On ne va tout de même pas la séquestrée à la maison…

H : On ira voir Lucas, pour préparer le terrain…

N : D'accord. Maintenant allons nous coucher. Il se fait tard.

Ils s'endormirent comme des masses, épuisées par cette journée riche en émotions…

En se réveillant, Haley espérait que tout les événements de la veille, n'était qu'un rêve. Elle déchanta bien rapidement, Peyton se trouvait dans la cuisine et préparait des gaufres.

H : Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

P : Comme un Loire. Merci encore.

H : Sans problème. On va devoir parler à Lucas…

P : Je comprends, il ne faut pas qu'il me voie c'est ça ?

H : Tu as tout compris. On ira lui parler avec Nathan dans l'après midi.

N : On parle de moi ?

H : Ah tu es enfin debout !

N : Charmant accueil, merci.

H : Désolée, je suis un peu sur les nerfs… Il faut que tu aille te préparer, on a rendez vous avec Lucas dans une heure.

N : Oui, je vais y aller. Mais toi aussi, pense à te préparer.

H : Nate, regarde, je suis déjà habillé.

N : Je voulais dire psychologiquement…

Peyton ria assez fort, et Haley lui lança un regard noir.

P : Il n'a pas tord, tu devrais te calmer.

H : Comment tu serais, si tu t'apprêtais à dire à ton meilleur ami, que son ex-femme est chez toi en ce moment même ?

P : Je retire ce que j'ai dit… Désolée.

Nathan redescendit, et Peyton leurs souhaita bonne chance avant qu'ils ne partent.

Arrivés chez Lucas, Ils sonnèrent à la porte. Lucas vint leur ouvrir.

L : Ah vous voilà… dit-il en un sourire.

H : Brooke est là ?

L : Non elle est au magasin, comme d'habitude… T'es sure que ca va ?

N : Elle va super bien ! Si on allait s'asseoir.

L : Vous me faite peur la…

H : C'est rien, on va juste discuter.

Ils s'installèrent à la table de la cuisine, et Lucas servis à ses invités une tasse de café.

L : Je vous écoute.

H : C'est à propos de Peyton.

Lucas recracha instantanément la gorgé de café qu'il venait de prendre.

L : Vous perdez votre temps. Elle est partie et je vais bien. Je ne suis même plus fâchée contre elle.

H : C'est tant mieux, car ce qu'on va t'annoncer et dur à entendre.

Nathan se mit en devoir de raconter l'histoire de Peyton à Lucas dans les moindres détails.

L : Vous voulez dire qu'elle est chez vous en ce moment ?

H : C'est exact…

L : J'ai une fille ?

N : Oui, Francesca.

L : Nate, tu m'as menti toutes ses années. Tu as pourtant vu comment j'étais dévasté.

N : Je te promets que je n'étais pas au courant… J'ai revu Peyton seulement il y a un an.

L : Je m'étais déjà mit avec Brooke…

N : Vous étiez heureux. Je ne voulais pas gâcher ça.

L : Et vous me le dite maintenant que je vais me marier avec Brooke ! C'est pour faire passer un message ?

H : Non, mais c'est qu'elle est revenue à Tree Hill.

L : Donc si elle était restée à New York, vous ne m'auriez rien dit.

H : On aurait pu préparer le terrain…

L : Très bien j'accepte de la revoir. On a qu'à organiser un diner chez vous. J'en parlerai à Brooke.

N : Tu ne nous en veux pas trop ?

L : Vous avez fait ce qui vous semblait juste.

H : Tu veux qu'on organise le diner pour quand ?

L : Ce soir !

N : Ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt ?

L : Je veux la voir ce soir ! Après je n'aurai plus le courage.

H : Va pour ce soir. Je crois qu'on va y allez alors. Je dois acheter de quoi tous vous sustenter.

Une fois dans la voiture, Nathan brisa le silence qui c'était installé depuis le départ de chez Lucas.

N : Tu es soucieuse.

H : Je trouve qu'il l'a pris étrangement bien.

N : Peut être qu'il veut juste tourner la page.

H : Tu as surement raison. Dit-elle peu convaincue.

Ils se rendirent au supermarché, pour faires les courses. Quand ils rentrèrent Haley se dirigea vers la cuisine, pendant que Nathan alla annoncer la « bonne » nouvelle à Peyton.


	15. Chapter 15

Peyton était assise dans le salon avec Haley. Nathan était en train de coucher les petits. Ils pensaient en effet qu'il allait peut être se dire des choses inaudible pour des enfants.

P : Et si il me hait…

H : Peyton, il ne te hait pas. Il est juste déboussolé.

P : Mais je lui ai brisé le cœur.

H : Il s'en est remis…

P : Je rêve ou tu essaye plus de te convaincre toi-même ?

H : Qu'es que tu raconte.

On sonna à la porte. Nathan alla ouvrir.

N : Salut…

B : Bonsoir. Dit-elle froidement.

L : Salut.

N : Vous pouvez vous installer dans le salon.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon. Quand il vit Peyton, Lucas se figea. Peyton quant à elle, dés qu'elle croisa le regard de Lucas elle fondit en larmes.

B : Oh Peyton… Viens dans mes bras.

P : Je pensais que tu serais fâché de savoir que j'étais revenue.

B : Si tu me promets de ne pas me voler mon fiancé.

P : Promis… Lucas…

L : Je sais. Tu m'as fait du mal Pey…

P : J'en ai conscience. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, mais juste d'essayer de comprendre la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais.

L : Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi. Et maintenant j'ai compris le pourquoi.

P : Merci, ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

L : Et pour…

P : Pour Francesca, tout va bien aller. On n'est pas obligé de lui dire que tu es son père.

L : C'est surement mieux pour elle. Elle pense que Laurent est son vrai papa.

P : Oui, ce sera surement plus simple de lui dire qu'il est parti…

L : Je veux tout de même faire parti de sa vie…

Peyton sourit : Tu seras son tonton Luke…

Haley ne voulant pas faire éterniser ces retrouvailles de plus en plus pesantes.

H : Et si on passait à table.

N : Bonne idée mon cœur… Je meurs de faim.

Ils mangèrent quasi en silence et ils finirent la soirée autour d'un café. Brooke et Peyton avaient retrouvée leur complicité d'autrefois. Lucas se leva et se dirigea vers la véranda. Haley le suivit.

H : Lucas ? Ca va ?

L : Hales, comment est elle ?

H : Qui ?

L : Francesca…

Haley sourit : Elle est magnifique, elle te ressemble beaucoup.

L : Tu pense que je fais une erreur ? Je veux dire, en ne reconnaissant pas la petite.

H : Pourquoi tu me pose cette question ?

L : Je sais ce que tu as enduré…

H : Je pense que c'est ta décision, et que c'est surement la meilleure pour la situation. Je n'en veux pas à Austin, aujourd'hui je l'en remercie. Il faut faire des choix. Tu pense que c'est mieux que ta fille pense que tu es son tonton Lucas toujours là pour elle, ou son père qui vit avec une autre femme que sa maman ?

L : Merci Hales. Quesque je ferais sans toi…Une larme coulât le long de sa joue.

H : Vien dans mes bras idiot.

Ils se serrèrent fort. Comme pour se donner de la force.

H : Nathan veux adopter Thomas.

L: Tu ne trouves pas ça super?

H : Si, mais tu ne pense pas que nous deux, tu vois… Que ça va un peu trop vite.

L : Tu l'aime ?

H : Oui…

L : Et je suis sur qu'il t'aime aussi. Alors profiter de la vie.

Ils se sourirent et rentrèrent à l'intérieur.

B : Luke ! J'ai quelque chose à te proposer.

L : Je t'écoute…

B : Voila, tu sais la maison de notre petite famille ici présente, n'est pas très grande.

L : Et alors ?

B : Pourquoi on n'hébergerait pas Peyton et Francesca…

P : Brooke Laisse tomber, je trouverai bientôt un appart'

L : Non, c'est une bonne idée.

P : Désolée Lucas, mais j'ai déjà appelé l'agence immobilière. Ils m'auront trouvé quelque chose d'ici quelques jours…

L : Tu es sure ?

H : Lucas… Si elle te le dit !

L : Tu serais jalouse ?

H : Non, mais je dois avouer que la présence de Frances me manquera…

L : Nate, le rendez vous est pris… Dit-il avec un clin d'œil pour son frère.

H : Idiot ! Elle donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Lucas.

B : Bon ce n'est pas qu'on ne vous aime pas, mais je suis exténuée…

N : Bye, à la prochaine…

Peyton alla se coucher tandis qu'Haley débarrassait la table. Nathan était heureusement là pour l'aider. Il la porta ensuite jusqu'à leur chambre.

H : Que me vaut cet honneur Mr. Scott ?

N : J'ai besoin d'une raison…

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Ne pouvant détacher le regard de l'un au de l'autre. Il lui remit une mèche derrière l'oreille. Il effleura du bout des lèvres le visage d'Haley. Elle souriait, il était décider à jouer avec elle.

H : Tu veux me torturer ?

N : On ne peut rien te cacher…

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

N : J'adore quand tu fais ça… C'est très, sexy.

Haley ne put s'empêcher de rougir…

H : Ca fait trop longtemps… Pourquoi tu veux absolument me faire attendre.

N : Il faut prendre son temps…Surtout que cette semaine à été une vrai malédiction pour nous.

Après de tendres baisers, ils vécurent cette union charnelle avec beaucoup de passion…

Juste avant qu'Haley S'endorme, Nathan glissa à son oreille.

N : Je suis content pour ta décision… Les papiers sont sur la commode.

Haley avec une voix enrouée : Je t'aime…

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	16. Chapter 16

La vie reprenait tout doucement son rythme. Trois mois que Peyton était arrivée. Elle avait trouvé un appartement et un job. Elle tenait la petite galerie d'art au centre ville. Elle espérait pouvoir promouvoir de jeunes talents. Nathan avait obtenu le droit parental avec Haley et formait maintenant une vraie famille. Brooke était surexcité, tout d'abord par son mariage qui se déroulerai dans pas moins de deux mois, mais aussi, car elle venait d'apprendre qu'Haley et Nathan ne voulaient pas forcément d'un grand mariage. C'est pourquoi, elle était venue chez Haley.

B : Haley enfin… Tu ne veux pas d'un grand mariage ? C'est insensé !

H : Brooke… J'ai dit que j'en parlerai à Nathan Quand il rentrerait.

B : Mais il va rentrer tard !

H : Oui, il travaille.

B : Et puis comme ça tu pourras mètre ta belle robe que je t'ai crée…

Le téléphone sonna.

H : Sauver par le gong…

B : Ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça !

H : Haley à l'appareil…

P : Salut c'est Peyton.

H : Salut comment tu va ? Attend, je mets le haut parleur.

P : Dis Haley, tu ne saurais pas aller chercher la petite à la crèche pour moi ?

H : Si, sans problème… Oh zut… Je n'ai pas ma voiture.

B : T'inquiète pas je vais la chercher Frances…

P : Merci, tu me sauve la vie. Bon je vais devoir vous laissez. Bisous… Elle raccrocha.

B : Je vais devoir y aller aussi, je voudrai ne pas être en retard…

H : Bye Brooke.

Brooke sortit et Haley s'affaira à faire le ménage dans la maison. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte et Haley alla ouvrir. En ouvrant la porte, elle eu une énorme frayeur…

H : Que fais tu là ?

Homme : Tu n'es pas heureuse de me voir ?

H : Je me demande pourquoi tu n'es pas avec ta femme Austin.

A : Oh Haley, mon chaton…

H : Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça. Va-t'en !

Il fit un pas en avant, et pris Haley à la gorge.

A : Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Jamais ! Il la relâcha.

H : Pourquoi tu es venu ? Pour me frapper ?

A : Pour voir mon fils.

H : Désolé, il n'est pas là…

A : Ne joue pas avec moi ! On va l'attendre. Je t'ai vue dans les magazines…

H : Super, comme la moitié des américains…

A : Je t'ai trouvé radieuse… Mais tu ne va pas du tout avec ce type.

H : Et qu'es qui te fait dire ça ?

A : Tu es trop intelligente… Tu devrais être avec quelqu'un comme moi.

H : Il t'a fallu des milliers de magazines pour t'en rendre compte. Mais je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec toi… Je n'ai jamais été heureuse avec toi alors qu'avec Nathan…

A : Qu'es ce que tu sous entend ?

H : Mais rien, je constate… C'est tout.

Il se rua sur elle et se mit à la frapper. Elle criait et se débâtait, mais rien à faire. Austin s'en donnait à cœur joie, soudain il fut attrapé et mis au sol.

N : Qui êtes vous ?

A : Le père de,… Du fils d'Haley.

N : Thomas es mon fils.

A : Vraiment… Intervenir un peu dans son éducation ne fera pas de vous son père. Nathan lui asséna un coup de poing.

N : Aux yeux de la loi c'est mon fils… Et j'ai surement fait plus pour lui que vous n'en ferrez jamais.

A : C'est bon, je m'en vais… Lâcher moi !

N : Si j'apprends que vous vous êtes approché un tant soit peu à ma famille,…

Une fois ce trouble fête partit, Nathan se tourna vers Haley.

N : Ma chérie, tu va bien ?

Haley avait quelques bleus, mais rien de vraiment sérieux. En croisant le regard de Nathan elle pleura.

N : Ca va aller mon cœur. Tu devrais prendre un bon bain…

H : Tu as raison…

N : Bien sur que j'ai raison. Je m'occupe de tout.

Haley monta à l'étage, et Nathan se tourna vers le petit garçon.

N : Eh bonhomme…

T : Il est partit le méchant monsieur…

N : Oui, il ne reviendra pas.

T : C'est vrai ce que tu as dit ?

N : Ce que j'ai dit ?

T : Oui, au monsieur, tu lui as dit que tu étais mon père…

N : En quelque sorte…

T : Je suis content.

N : On va préparer un bon repas pour maman ?

T : On peut faire des spaghettis !

N : Je pense qu'on va faire des Capélinis au pesto et aux tomates cerise.

T : Tu sais faire ça ?

N : Bien sur que je sais le faire. Mais il faudra tout de même m'aider…

T : Sans problème !

Quand Haley descendit, la table était mise, et ses deux hommes l'attendaient pour diner. Cette vision lui remit du baume au cœur.

H : Vous avez fait tout ça pour moi ?

N : En grande partie oui. Ca te plaît ?

H : C'est merveilleux. Et toi Tom, tu as fait quoi ?

T : J'ai mit la table, et j'ai aussi aidé Nathan.

H : Merci beaucoup… Ce n'est pas tout, mais je meurs de faim !

Ils commençaient à diner, et l'ambiance se fit de moins en moins tendue. Nathan était content, il avait une merveilleuse petite famille, et il avait réussi à remettre un sourire sur la bouche de celle qu'il aimait…

Du coté de Lucas, ça na pouvait aller mieux, mis à part que sa fiancée ne pouvait s'arrêter de parler du mariage.

B : Ca va être totalement démentiel. Et en plus j'aurai du lys dans les cheveux…

L : Je crois que j'ai compris, depuis la troisième fois que tu me l'as expliqué.

B : Tu ne veux pas que tout soit parfait ?

L : Je te fais confiance pour ça. Je t'aime ma petite obsédée du mariage.

B : Je ne suis pas une…

Il l'a fit taire d'un tendre baiser.

B : Luke… Ne pense pas t'en tirer comme ça !

L : J'espérais que vous diriez ça miss Davies…

Ils se remirent à s'embrasser, mais beaucoup plus passionnément cette fois…


	17. Chapter 17

Haley se remettait tant bien que mal de son « agression ». Physiquement, elle n'avait rien, mais le fait de l'avoir eu en face d'elle avait surement du être le plus éprouvant pour elle. Elle se trouvait dans sa classe. Elle Prenait le cours des 1ères et constata qu'elle avait écrit une note sur un de ses cahiers. « Recherche Emilie J. ». Elle sortit vite de sa classe et entra dans la salle des archives. Elle sortit le dossier de son élève, et retourna dans sa classe.

H : Bonjour ! Alors, vous avez lu le livre ? Quelqu'un peut il me dire ce qu'il en a pensé.

E1 : C'est normal qu'ils ont tous rejeté Matt.

H : En quoi c'est normal, il n'avait rien fait…

E2 : On n'a pas dit que c'était normal, c'est la dure loi du lycée.

Emilie : Je ne vois pas pourquoi on attache tellement d'importance à ces trucs futiles…

E2 : Oh c'est bon, tu nous casses les oreilles.

H : Non ! Emilie à raison, pourquoi avons-nous tellement besoins de clans ?

E3 : Nos agissements, nous classe d'office dans une catégorie.

H : Prenons l'exemple de notre livre… Il y a les gens « normaux » qui se fondent dans la masse. Les « Populaire » dont tout le monde veulent être pote. Et puis il y a les « insignifiant » voire même « transparent ». Je veux que vous m'écriviez 40 lignes sur le sujet. En vous basant sur vous. Je reprends les copies à la fin de l'heure.

Une fois ses élèves mis au travail, elle se plongea dans le dossier d'Emilie.

Très bons résultat en classe. Attitude irréprochable en classe. Cette fille avait l'air d'aller très bien pourquoi Haley avait été si troublée par sa rédaction… Elle relut son dossier et remarqua une petite note en bas de page. « Parents décédés ». Haley eu comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Elle fouilla ensuite dans ses copies. Elle relut celle d'Emilie.

Tout s'expliquait. Son désir de rendre fier d'elle son frère. Comme pour le remercier…

A la fin du cours, alors quelle passait a son bureau pour rendre sa copie, Haley lui demanda de rester deux petites minutes.

H : Alors Emilie, comment tu va ?

E : Bien… J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

H : Non, pas du tout. J'ai lu ton dossier scolaire.

E : Oh, non… Vous n'allez pas demander de voir un psy ?

H : Non, mais je voulais juste te dire que je suis la si tu as besoin.

E : Mon frère est la merci. Et puis ça fait maintenant 5 ans qu'ils sont mort.

H : Crois moi, tu seras bien contente d'avoir une femme à qui parler… La cicatrice ne referme jamais complètement.

E : Je ne voudrais pas vous manquer de respect, mais qu'es que vous en savez ? Son ton était plus dur, et remplis de reproche.

H : Plus que tu ne crois. J'avais 14 ans quand mes parents sont morts…

E : Je suis désolée. Qu'es qui vous a amené à lire mon dossier ?

H : Ta dernière rédaction. Elle était pleine de tristesse et de mélancolie.

E : C'est pour évacuer ma douleur.

H : Je pense que ce serai bien que je rencontre ton frère…

E : Il ne saura pas venir vous voir durant la journée. Il fini seulement vers 18h.

H : Très bien, alors tu lui demanderas de m'appeler chez moi. On organisera quelque chose. Elle tendit un petit papier où elle avait noté son numéro.

E : Pourquoi vous faite tout ça pour moi ?

H : Pour que tu ais la chance de t'en sortir…

E : Merci…

Elle sortit, laissant Haley à ses songes. Elle en fut sortit bien vite, par une tête dépassant de la porte.

N : Ma chérie… On y va ?

H : Oui, je mets mon manteau.

Ils arrivèrent à l'école de Thomas, et son professeur demanda à avoir une entrevue avec eux. En arrivant devant la salle de classe, ils purent lire un petit écriteau : « Classe de Melle Sophie » La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

S : Vous êtes surement les parents de Thomas…

H : En effet.

S : Bien, vous pouvez entrer. Thomas, tu reste dans le couloir. J'ai installé une chaise.

Ils s'assirent sur les deux chaises installés devant le bureau de l'institutrice.

N : Pourquoi souhaitez vous nous parler ?

S : C'est que c'est assez délicat…

H : Mon fils à fait quelque chose de mal ?

S : Pas vraiment, ou du moins pas volontairement.

H : Vous pourriez nous éclairer.

S : Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que dans une petite ville certaines choses font jaser.

N : Et alors ?

S : Une fille à dit aujourd'hui à Thomas, que sa maman était une femme intéressée.

N : Qu'es ce que c'est toutes ces histoires ? Qui sont les parents de cette fille ?

S : Je ne peux vous le dire…

H : Et en quoi mon fils a fait quelque chose de mal ?

S : Thomas à comprit que c'était une insulte, et il lui a répondu qu'elle était juste jalouse.

Nathan se mit à rire. Haley lui lança un regard mauvais.

H : Cela ne répond pas à ma question. Je pense au contraire que ce n'est pas les bons parents que vous avez convoqué.

S : Cet après midi, on faisait de la peinture, et Thomas à fait plusieurs dessins dont un qui représentait cette fille avec des gens mort autour d'elle.

H : Qui vous dit que c'était cette fille ?

S : Car il le lui a dit. Elle est venue vers moi en pleurant.

N : Elle a commencé tout de même.

S : Ce n'est pas tout. Elle sortit un dessin, représentant la nuit de l'agression. Thomas avait légendé son dessin, par Maman, Papa, Moi et « Le méchant monsieur ».

H : Je trouve qu'il est très bien ce dessin.

S : Je pense que votre fils est un peu perturbé par toute cette notoriété soudaine.

H : Mon fils va très bien, et ce que vous penser ne nous intéresse en aucun cas !

Elle sortit de la pièce, pris son fils dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la sortie.

S : Monsieur Scott…

N : Thomas va très bien, pour cette histoire de dessin, il n'y a rien d'alarmant. Et au sujet de cette petite fille, si un incident de ce genre ce reproduit, voyer si le problème ne vient pas de cette fille.

Il sortit à son tour et rejoint Haley dans la voiture.

H : Je ne peux pas saquer cette femme.

N : Calme toi ma chérie… Vient on rentre.

Brooke était passé chez Peyton, pour l'organisation générale de son mariage, qui la prenait très à cœur…

P : Brooke, tu va rendre tout le monde dingue avec tes histoires de mariage.

B : Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je veux que tout soit parfait.

P : Donc pour tes demoiselles d'honneur ?

B : Je pensais que Thomas, pourrait porter un petit costume. Il remontrait l'allée avec à son bras ta fille, qui lancerait des pétales de roses…

P : Si tu veux, mais il faudra l'accord de Haley.

B : Et puis évidement, mes deux demoiselles d'honneur, c'est-à-dire, Haley et toi, suivraient avec à leur bras leurs cavalier.

P : Sauf que pour le moment je n'en ai pas.

B : Alors active-toi pour draguer un mec.

P : Toujours dans la finesse Brooke…

B : Merci !

Elles continuères à rirent en organisant le mariage de rêve de Brooke jusqu'au moment ou Frances se manifesta.

B : Bon, je crois que je vais te laisser à ta fille. Merci pour tout. Aurait demain, tu déjeune avec Haley et Moi ?

Peyton répondit ironiquement : Pour rater un moment où tu parle de ton mariage ! Jamais de la vie !

B : Ce n'est pas très gentil…

P : Moi aussi je t'aime Brooke, à demain…


	18. Chapter 18

En rentrant chez eux, Haley était furieuse. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que son fils avait eu une telle réaction.

H : Tu te rends compte Tommy ! Tu as été très méchant avec cette petite fille !

T : Mais maman…

H : Pas de « mais maman » qui tienne. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

T : Elle a dit une chose méchante sur toi.

N : Bonhomme, tu aurais pu lui dire que s'était méchant…

T : Je lui ai dit, mais elle m'a dit que sa mère avait dit que maman était une femme facile. Et qu'elle cherchait absolument un papa pour moi, et qu'elle avait bien réussi son coup.

H : Je hais cette bonne femme !

N : Chérie, calme-toi…

H : Tommy, pourquoi tu l'as dessiné autour de gens mort ?

T : Parce qu'elle s'est vantée d'avoir toute sa famille encore vivante près d'elle.

H : Mon poussin, tu ne dois jamais recommencer… Promis ?

T : Je te le promets maman.

N : Et si une petite pimbêche te dit encore des choses méchante tu viens nous voir d'abord.

H : Nathan !

T : Maman, c'est quoi pimbêche ?

H : Bravo Nate, tu as gagné le droit de lui expliquer…

Il fut sauvé par le gong, non, par la sonnerie du téléphone. Nathan décrocha.

N : Allo…

Homme : Bonsoir, pourrais-je parler à Haley James ?

N : Je vous la passe… Haley un homme pour toi. Je vais préparer le diner.

H : Allo ?

Homme : Bonsoir, Je suis Jake Jagliesky. Le frère d'Emilie.

H : Bonsoir ! Ca me fait plaisir que vous appeliez… Vous pourriez attendre 30 secondes ?

J : Oui.

Voix d'Haley : Tommy ! Pas dans le salon. Va jouer dans ta chambre !

H : Désolée, mon fils…

J : Je comprends. Vous vouliez me parler d'Emilie ?

H : Oui, en effet. Je suis au courant de votre situation, et je me disais que ce serai bien qu'on se rencontre pour parler.

J : Emilie m'a effectivement parlé du fait que vous aussi…

H : Oui. Vous travailler tout les jours jusqu'à 18h c'est ça ?

J : Oui, sauf le samedi et le dimanche.

H : Je ne vois qu'une solution alors.

J : Laquelle ?

H : Je vais vous inviter à diner. Un jour vous irai en particulier ?

J : Pourquoi pas jeudi ?

H : C'est une bonne idée…Donc vers 20h ?

J : Parfait.

Haley donna son adresse au frère d'Emilie et raccrocha. Elle rejoignit ensuite Nathan dans la cuisine.

N : Je le savais…

H : Quoi ?

N : Tu vois un autre homme. Il se mit à rire.

H : Très drôle. C'était le frère d'une de mes élèves. Ils viennent manger jeudi.

N : Ce jeudi ci ?

H : Oui pourquoi ?

N : Es ce que « Peyton » te rappelle quelque chose ?

H : Et merde ! Je vais appeler pour annuler.

N : Non, laisse tomber. Peut être que Peyton et lui se plairons.

H : Ne dit pas de bêtises.

N : Je ne dis jamais de bêtises… Va appeler Tom, le diner est prêt.

Dans son bureau, Lucas essayait tant bien que mal de terminer un chapitre de son nouveau roman en cours. Il ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer ce que ressentait son personnage principal. Quelle ironie pour lui de ne pas trouver les mots, alors qu'il en avait fait son gagne pain. Il se leva et décida d'aller se détendre dans le salon. Il fut attendri par la vision tout à fait charmante de sa fiancée, en boule dans le canapé avec la chaine Fashion TV allumé.

Lucas lui souffla à l'oreille : Ma petite pile électrique serait-elle épuisée par une émission de mode ?

Brooke la voix enroué : Ne dit pas n'importe quoi.

L : Tu devrais dormir plus.

B : Tu as surement raison. Mais tu me connais.

L : Justement !

Lucas la porta jusqu'à leur chambre et l'installa dans le lit. Il s'allongea a ses cotés. Il fit un micro sieste, et eu un éclair d'inspiration. Il descendit alors dans son bureau et ce mit à écrire. On aurait dit un dément. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Soudain il sursauta en entendant un bruit.

B : Je ne pensais pas pouvoir te faire peur à ce point.

Elle portait juste une de ses chemises. Elle était vraiment belle. Lucas n'en revenait pas d'être avec une femme si merveilleuse.

B : Je me suis sentie toute seule…

L : Et tu es venue voir si je pouvais te tenir compagnie ?

B : Oui… Après tout, il est plus de 2h du matin. Après faudra plus venir me dire que j'ai besoins de sommeil.

L : Faut que je fasse attention à ce que je dise.

B : Je ne te le fait pas dire. Alors, tu viens ?

L : J'arrive tout de suite. Remonte te coucher.

Lorsqu'il remonta, Brooke dormait de nouveau profondément. Il se déshabilla et se glissa dans les draps. Il la prit dans ses bras et s'endormis au son régulier de sa respiration.

Quand il se réveilla, Brooke n'était plus là. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière. Il entendit un bruit dans le couloir, et Brooke entra dans la chambre. Elle portait un plateau remplis de victuaille.

L : Faut que je fasse la grasse mat' plus souvent moi.

B : Ca te plais ?

L : Tu es adorable…

B : Je ne t'ai pas entendu revenir te coucher hier.

L : Tu dormais, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller.

B : C'est gentil, j'avais vraiment besoin de dormir.

L : Je pourrais rester comme ça toute la journée. Pas toi ?

B : Pas aujourd'hui mon cœur.

L : Pourquoi ? Qu'as-tu à faire de si important ?

B : J'ai rendez vous avec Haley et Peyton. On va faire des trucs de filles.

L : Je vois… Je vais téléphoner à Nate alors.

B : Bonne idée. Bon je file sous la douche.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, puis entra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière elle…


	19. Chapter 19

Brooke arriva comme un cheveu sur la soupe au café ou l'attendait Peyton et Haley.

B : Salut les filles. Désolé pour le retard.

H : 25 minutes, c'est plus du retard.

B : C'est bon… Vous auriez préféré que je sente le fennec ?

P : C'est bon, on te pardonne. Alors comment se porte madame Scott ?

B : Je te ferai remarquer que je ne suis pas encore mariée. Plus qu'un mois.

H : Tu dois être excitée…

B : Encore plus excitée de savoir que je vais pouvoir organiser celui de Haley ensuite.

H : Brooke, je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais un petit mariage.

Peyton en imitant la voix de Brooke : Mais voyons, ce serai un crime de ne pas faire un mariage de star… Tu sais tout le monde que Nathan connaît !

B : Je vois pourquoi je n'ai jamais pu te supporter longtemps…

P : Voyons Brooke, je sais que tu m'adore !

Haley se mit à rire : Dis Peyton, tu viens toujours jeudi ?

P : Oui pourquoi ?

H : J'aurai deux autres invités.

B : C'est vrai tu nous invite avec Lucas ?

H : Non désolée Brooke. C'est une élève et son frère.

B : Tu ne nous as même pas invités !

H : Je vous ai invité, mais jeudi, tu as un défilé.

Brooke reprit instantanément le sourire : Oui tu as raison.

H : Bon les filles, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai la dalle.

P : Alléluia ! Je n'osais pas le dire.

Après ce déjeuner entre fille, Peyton alla chercher sa fille. Estimant qu'elle avait une bonne place de parking, elle décida d'aller la chercher à pied. Elle passa par une petite rue et vit qu'une nouvelle boutique avait ouvert. Elle entra pour jeter un coup d'œil. Dans la boutique, des maquettes de bateaux étaient disposés sur des stèles. Des croquis dans des cadres étaient accrochés au mur. Et des fournitures maritimes étaient entreposées dans une grande armoire. Peyton sourit, malgré le fait que la mer lui ait si souvent pris son père, elle se sentait bien entouré de tous ses objets. Une voix la sortie de sa rêverie.

Homme : Je peux vous aider ?

P : D'où es ce que vous venez ?

H : De l'arrière boutique. Je peux vous aider ? Il rit. Peyton trouvât cet homme assez charmant. La sueur perlait légèrement sur son front.

P : Je regarde, merci.

H : C'est rare de voir une femme entrer dans ma boutique.

P : Vous êtes propriétaire ? Je n'avais jamais remarqué le magasin avant.

H : J'ai ouvert récemment… Je vous fais visiter ?

P : Volontiers.

Il lui montra le bateau qu'on venait de lui commander. Plus il parlait plus elle était attirée par lui. C'était pourtant totalement fou, c'était un parfait inconnu. Il lui prit la main et caressa avec elle le bois du bateau. C'était tellement sensuel. Elle se tournât vers lui. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Une connexion semblait s'être faite entre les deux jeunes gens…

P : Je suis désolée, je dois y aller. Elle commença à sortir.

H : Attendez, comment vous appeler vous ?

Peyton se retourna et dit : Peyton. Elle sortit en courant, direction l'école maternelle.

L'homme souriait. Un ange lui était apparu, Peyton…

Comme elle le lui avait promis, Haley rejoignit ses deux hommes au gymnase de Tree Hill. Nathan terminait l'entrainent avec les lycéens. Haley s'assit aux cotés de son fils.

H : Alors mon cœur, comment c'est passé ta journée ?

T : Très bien. On à notre premier match en public ce samedi.

H : Je sais mon ange. Tu dois être impatient.

T : Oui, Nathan à dit que je pourrais être la future star de Tree Hill.

H : S'il le dit c'est que c'est vrai. Elle lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

A la fin de l'entrainement Nathan passa à leur hauteur.

N : La plus belle est arrivée.

H : Pourquoi tu voulais absolument me voir ? On n'aurait pas pu attendre d'être à la maison ?

N : Tu es trop curieuse. N'est ce pas qu'elle est trop curieuse maman ?

T : Oui…

Il revient propre et habillé en smoking.

H : Tu m'explique…

N : Tu verras le moment venu.

Ils partirent dans la voiture de Nathan, et ils roulèrent jusqu'à la cote.

H : Bon maintenant, j'exige une explication. Nathan lui tendit un boite.

N : Met-la.

Haley ouvrit la boite, dedans se trouvait une robe blanche.

H : On va se marier maintenant ?

N : Tu voulais d'un petit mariage.

Haley lui sourit et Nathan lui expliqua qu'il l'attendrait sur la plage. Qu'elle avait juste à suivre le sentier. Il partit avec Thomas et Haley se changea. Elle remonta ensuite le sentier. Elle aperçut une sorte d'arche de voiles blancs, et le traversa. Elle eu alors la plus grosse surprise de sa vie. Tous ses amis étaient installés sur des chaises. Au bout de l'allé se tenait Nathan, tout sourire. Comment ne s'était elle aperçue de rien. C'est alors qu'elle vit Brooke au premier rang, se retenant de pleurer et Lucas qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se remit vite de cette surprise et continua son chemin.

La cérémonie, avait été des plus simplistes, mais Haley était la plus comblée des femmes. Quand elle eu 5 minutes à elle, elle se dirigea vers Brooke qui discutait tranquillement avec Lucas.

H : Je suppose que je dois te remercier…

L : Je crois que je vais vous laisser, pour féliciter le marié.

B : Tu es fâché ?

H : Non mais réfléchit un peu ! Comment voudrait tu que je sois fâchée pour une surprise pareille.

B : Je sais que vous deviez vous marier après nous, mais c'était une trop belle occasion.

H : Merci Brooke.

N : Et moi ?

H : Oh monsieur mon mari… Merci. Elle l'embrassa.

N : Tu danse ?

H : La prochaine probablement, mais il faut d'abord que je trouve Peyton. Invite Brooke.

N : Très bien… Brooke.

B : Avec plaisir…

Haley se mit à chercher Peyton des yeux. Elle la repéra bien vite. Elle était assise à une table et donnait à manger à Frances.

H : Coucou !

P : Je crois qu'il est de mon devoir de te dire : « bienvenue au club »

H : Je ne comprends pas…

P : Le club des femmes Scott.

H : Très drôle. Dis moi tu as semblé ailleurs toute la soirée.

P : J'ai rencontré quelqu'un…

H : Vraiment, comment il s'appelle ? Tu l'as emmené ?

P : Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle…

Peyton se mit alors à lui raconter son aventure dans la boutique de bateau…


	20. Chapter 20

Haley se réveilla plus heureuse que jamais, même si elle fut assez surprise de trouver son fils à ses coté. On était jeudi pourtant, Nathan ne commençait qu'a 10h. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil, il indiquait 7h26. Elle se leva, mais à peine était elle arrivée à la porte, elle s'ouvrit laissant apparaître à ses yeux son mari.

N : Tu es debout ?

H : Oui, je me demandais ou tu étais…

N : Je me suis dit que j'allais préparer le petit déjeuner à ma femme.

H : C'est très gentil de ta part. Mais dit dis moi, es ce normal de dormir avec son fils pendant sa nuit de noces ?

N : Il est venu en pleine nuit, et tu dormais…

H : Il t'a fait des yeux de chien battu…

N : Il t'a déjà fait le coup.

H : Mais c'est normal, il n'a que 5 ans, presque 6.

N : Presque 6 ?

H : Tu as oublié ? Il nous scie pour avoir un petit frère depuis des mois.

N : Original comme cadeau.

H : Il veut pouvoir lui apprendre à jouer au basket.

N : Bon je suppose qu'on ne saura pas lui donner dans deux semaines, alors tu propose quoi ?

Haley sourit : Je pensais, qu'on pourrait l'emmener au prochain match des Lakers.

N : Tu avait déjà tout prévu…

H : On ne peut rien de cacher. Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser…

T : Maman, je peux manger le pain au chocolat ?

H : Oui mon poussin, mais après tu t'habille. C'est Nathan qui te conduit aujourd'hui.

Haley se prépara ensuite en quatrième vitesse, et se redit au lycée. A peine entrée dans le bâtiment, le proviseur Woosley l'accosta.

W : Haley…

H : Oui. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

W : J'ai entendu dire que Mr. Scott a accepté de présenter son nouveau livre à votre classe.

H : Oui, il vient aujourd'hui.

W : C'est bien, je suis heureux que vous vous intégrer, et que vous pensez à faire plaisir a nos élèves.

H : J'aime voir mes élèves aimer les livres autant que je les aime… Je suis désolée, mais je vais être très en retard.

W : Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Et pendant que j'y pense, félicitation.

Et voila, toute la ville devait le savoir à présent. Quand on épousait une star de la ville, ça ne restait pas secret très longtemps. Elle trouvât Lucas qui attendait patiemment devant sa classe.

H : Luke ! Comment tu va ?

L : Bien, l'alliance ne te gène pas ?

H : Tu rigole. Je voulais te dire encore merci.

L : C'est rien, j'aurais vraiment aimé avoir une prof comme toi au lycée.

H : Ne dit pas de bêtises. Assied toi.

L : Tu n'aurais pas un peu d'eau ? J'ai la gorge qui sèche.

H : Ou la la, Mr. Scott serait-il stressé ?

L : Ne sois pas idiote, il faut que je puisse parler clairement.

Haley fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un petit jus.

H : Tout ce que je peux te proposer, c'est un jus de raisin.

L : Ca fera l'affaire, merci.

La sonnerie retentit, et les élèves affluèrent dans la classe. La plupart des filles se mirent au premier rang, trouvant l'auteur plus qu'a leur gout.

H : Bonjour à tous. Je vous présente Lucas Scott. Il est ici, pour nous présenter son nouveau livre, « Nos plus belles années. »

Lucas, mes élèves ont lu ton livre. Ils vont donc te poser quelques questions.

L : Très bien.

E1 : Monsieur Scott, votre histoire raconte la vie d'un homme de 40 ans, marié très amoureux de sa femme mais qui en revoyant son amour de ses 17 ans commence à vivre dans le mensonge.

L : Tu oublie qu'il finit par laisser tomber ses rêves de jeunesse pour retrouver sa femme et ses enfants.

E1 : En effet. Cette histoire s'inspire telle de fait réels ?

L : Non, même si j'ai écrit ce livre alors que je me remettais à peine d'une histoire douloureuse. J'ai pensé à ma façon de réagir si des années plus tard je retrouvais cette femme.

E2 : J'aurai une question plus technique.

L : Oui je t'écoute.

E2 : J'aimerai être un grand écrivain plus tard, et je me demandais comment vous arriver à écrire des d'amour passionnel.

Lucas rit : Ce sont les scènes les plus difficiles à écrire. Certain auteur ne font que les suggérer, moi j'ai voulu que mes lecteur, soit totalement immergé dans la tête des personnages. Car ce n'est pas seulement des scènes un peu chaudes, il y a une multitude d'émotion qui y passent.

E3 : Personnellement, vous auriez réagit comment si vous aviez été à la place du personnage principal ?

L : Je pense que j'aurais pu avoir deux réactions. Soit ne pas me laisser tenter par mes souvenirs, soit quitté totalement ma femme pour cet autre.

E4 : Vous travailler déjà sur un nouveau livre.

L : Oui, en effet.

E4 : Pourriez vous nous dire en quelques mots de quoi parle l'histoire.

L : C'est l'histoire d'une femme, qui voit son monde s'écrouler de toutes les façons. Son fiancé meurt, et elle apprend qu'elle était enceinte de lui. Tout le monde lui tourne le dos, mais elle réussi tout de même à s'en sortir.

E5 : Vous n'aimer pas les histoires qui se terminent mal ?

L : Pas vraiment. Je n'aime pas voir ma meilleure amie pleurer quand elle referme mes livres.

H : Bien Lucas, merci beaucoup. Je pense qu'on va passer à la dédicace de tes livres.

Lucas signa les livres d'élèves qui le souhaitaient, puis la sonnerie retentit. Lucas passa au gril dans plusieurs classes de son amie, puis il s'en alla.

L : Je te dépose quelque part ?

H : Non, merci. Je dois faires quelques courses pour le diner de ce soir. Au fait tu es sur que tu ne veux pas venir ?

L : Non merci, mais j'ai promis à Brooke que je serai là.

H : Tant pis… aller, je vais demander à mon mari ce qu'il veut manger, et je file.

L : Bye Hales. A tout bientôt. Ils se firent la bise et Haley se dirigea vers le gymnase. Devant le bureau de Nathan, elle toqua avant d'entrer.

H : Salut !

N : Tu es venue me voir ? C'est adorable.

H : Pas vraiment… Je n'ai juste aucune idée pour le diner de ce soir.

N : C'est tellement plus romantique… Tu n'avais pas dit que tu nous ferais du poulet thaï au coco et à la citronnelle ?

H : Si, mais les enfants risquent de trouver ça trop piquant.

N : Je leur ferais des pennes rapidement alors.

H : Qu'es ce que je disais tu es l'homme parfait.

N : Et je t'appartiens entièrement.

H : C'est me faire trop d'honneur ! Et s'il te plaît, n'essaye pas de brancher Peyton avec notre invité.

N : Pourquoi ? Elle en à bien besoin.

H : Elle à rencontre un bel inconnu hier.

N : Comme tu veux. Je rentre vers 18h.

H : D'accord, je t'aime.

N : Moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent, puis Nathan se détacha lentement d'elle.

N : File, sinon je serai capable de te garder près de moi.


	21. Chapter 21

Haley avait été acheté quelques ingrédients qui lui manquai ainsi que des pennes pour les enfants. Elle avait ensuite été cherché son fils à l'école. En rentrant, Haley demanda à son fils d'aller ranger sa chambre.

T : Pourquoi ? Je préfère jouer moi.

H : Oui, je sais. Tu ne veux pas que Frances voit ta belle chambre ? Et puis tu pourras jouer avec elle aussi.

T : D'accord. Mais quand j'ai fini, je fais quoi ?

H : Tu pourras jouer, mais tu ne feras pas de bordel.

Thomas monta dans sa chambre et Haley se mit au fourneau. Elle prépara d'abord un gâteau au chocolat pour le dessert, puis son plat principal. Elle préparait la sauce quand Nathan rentra. Il vint la serrer dans ses bras.

N : Alors ça avance comme tu veux ?

H : Oui. Tu pourrais aller voir si Tom range bien sa chambre ?

N : Désir exaucé.

Nathan monta dans la chambre de Thomas, et trouvât le petit garçon en train de jouer dans un petit coin de sa chambre. Etonnamment la chambre n'était plus le capharnaüm qu'elle était d'habitude.

N : Bonhomme, je suis fier de toi !

T : Papa ! Il lui sauta dans les bras. Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là ?

N : Parce que je travaillais. Mais pourquoi tu tenais absolument à ce que je sois avec toi ?

T : Parce que tu m'aurais aidé à ranger ma chambre.

N : Mais je vois que tu l'as fait tout seul… Tu veux faire un peu de ballon dans le jardin ?

T : Ouai ! Super cool.

Ils descendirent et allèrent dans le jardin. Au bout d'un moment, Haley les rejoignit et s'assit sur les marches de la véranda.

N : Regarde qui est venue nous voir.

T : Tu joue avec nous maman ?

H : Je ne suis pas très douée.

T : Ce n'est pas grave, mon papa c'est le meilleur. Il pourra t'apprendre.

Haley sourit et de dirigea vers Nathan.

H : C'est vrai que tu peux m'apprendre à jouer.

N : En effet…

Ils se mirent à jouer. Nathan contre Haley et Thomas. Ils furent arête par des bruit derrières eux.

J : Je suis désolée, on est peu être en avance ?

H : Non ! On n'a pas vu le temps passer. Venez entrer.

Elle installa ses invités dans le salon et fit les présentations.

H : Nathan, je te présente une de mes élèves Emilie, et son frère, Jake.

N : Ravi, j'espère que vous avez faim, Haley s'est surpassé aujourd'hui.

Nathan s'installa dans un des fauteuils et Haley fit de même.

H : Jake, Emilie à un vrai potentiel pour l'écriture vous savez.

J : Non, elle ne me l'avait jamais dit. Par contre elle n'a pas arrêté de me dire qu'aujourd'hui elle avait rencontré Lucas Scott.

H : Lucas a gentiment accepté de venir parler de son livre.

N : Lucas le sauveur de ses dames…

H : Serais-tu jaloux ? Se tournant vers Jake. Je pense que ce serai bien qu'Emilie participe au concours des jeunes auteurs américains.

J : En quoi consiste ce concours ?

T : Maman je m'ennuie, c'est quand qu'elle arrive Francesca ?

H : Désolée. Mon poussin, maman discute. Elle va bientôt arriver. Va mettre la table en attendant.

T : Elle est déjà mise.

H : Mais pas celle de la petite cuisine. Là ou toi et Frances mangerez…

T : D'accord. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

H : Donc ce concours consiste à promouvoir de jeunes talents. Emilie aura juste à écrire un essai d'une vingtaine de pages et si elle gagne elle aura une bourse pour aller dans la meilleure université et une garantie de publier un jour son premier roman.

J : Et il y a des frais de participation ?

H : En effet, il faut l'approbation du professeur, et 1000$.

J : Je ne saurai pas donner autant pour juste participer à un concours. L'école ne pourrai pas participer ?

H : Non hélas, mais je veux bien parrainer Emilie.

J : Je ne peux pas vous en demander autant.

H : Vous ne m'avez rien demandé. C'est moi qui vous le propose. Reste à savoir si ça intéresse Emilie.

E : Vous feriez vraiment ça pour moi ?

H : Oui.

E : Merci.

H : Bon assez avec toutes ses discutions sérieuses…

Elle fut coupée par la sonnette.

H : Je vais aller ouvrir.

Dans le salon on pu entendre une voix s'élevée.

P : Regarde, je vous ai apporté votre cadeau de mariage. Et puis une bouteille de champagne !

H : Merci Peyton. Salut Francesca, tu me fais un bisou.

Peyton pénétra dans le salon avec une grosse boite et elle la déposa contre le mur. Quand elle vit Jake elle se mit à rougir et partit dans la cuisine.

P : Haley tu peux venir une minute !

H : J'arrive, Frances, tu peux rejoindre Tommy dans sa chambre.

Nathan en profita pour glisser deux mots à Jake.

N : Vous voyer la femme qui vient d'arriver, on voulait vous brancher avec elle mais apparemment elle à rencontré un autre type. Elle ne connaît même pas son nom.

J : Vraiment dommage.

- Dans la cuisine.-

P : Haley tu es malade de l'avoir invité.

H : De qui tu parle ?

P : De mon inconnu !

H : Jake est ton inconnu ?

P : Tu le connais ?

H : C'est le frère d'une de mes élèves. Je lui ai proposé de venir diner.

P : Manquai plus que ça. Comment je dois de comporter maintenant ?

H : Reste calme, tout va bien se passer.

Peyton respira un bon coup et Haley mit le champagne au frais. Elles retournèrent ensuite dans le salon.

H : Nathan, tu viens dans la cuisine une minute…

N : Pourquoi ?

H : Tu dois faire le diner des petits…

Une fois dans la cuisine ils commencèrent à chuchoter.

N : Qu'es qui ce passe.

H : L'inconnu de Peyton, c'est Jake !

N : Merde !

H : Quoi ?

N : Je lui ai dit qu'on ne pourrait pas le brancher à cause qu'elle avait rencontré un inconnu…

H : Bon je vais les rejoindre. Toi tu faites le diner de Tom et Frances.


	22. Chapter 22

Quand Haley pénétra à nouveau dans le salon, il y avait un silence tendu qui régnait. Elle décidât de prendre la parole.

H : Alors Jake, vous faite quoi dans la vie ?

J : Je viens d'ouvrir une boutique nautique. Il lui répondait, mais semblait totalement absorbé par Peyton.

H : C'est vraiment très bien. Le père de Peyton travaillait sur des bateaux.

S'adressant à Peyton J : C'est vrai. Quel poste occupait t'il ?

P : Il était capitaine.

J : J'adore la mer.

P : Moi moins, mais on ne peut m'en vouloir, la mer à pris tant de fois mon père.

Haley intervenant dans ce petit intermède mélodramatique.

H : Emilie, si on allait chercher les enfants ? Ils doivent avoir faim.

E : Oui, je vous suis.

Une fois dans les escaliers elles recommencèrent à parler.

E : Mon frère est complètement dingue de votre amie.

H : Pareil pour elle, hier, lors de mon propre mariage, elle semblait ailleurs.

E : Je ne vous ai d'ailleurs pas fait mes félicitations.

H : Merci. Je suis la plus heureuse des femmes.

E : Ca se voit. J'aimerai vraiment vous ressembler quand je serai adulte.

H : Crois moi, c'est bien parti.

Elles se sourirent et allèrent chercher les petits dans la chambre Thomas. En redescendant elles eurent la surprise de trouver Peyton et Jake assis sur le même fauteuil discutant et même riant de temps à autres. Haley glissa alors à l'oreille d'Emilie : Bien, heureusement qu'ils sont d'une nature timide. Elles rirent et les deux intéressés se retournèrent.

P : On peut savoir ce qui est si drôle.

H : Rien d'important. Je vais faire diner les enfants.

Emilie se rassit dans le salon et Haley rejoignit Nathan qui servait la nourriture.

N : Alors tout se passe bien ?

H : Oui plus que bien… Elle déposa Frances dans une chaise pour bébé et l'aida à manger.

Nathan attendrit : Tu es très mignonne dans le rôle de maman.

H : Attention Mr. Scott, je pourrais prendre ça comme un signe…

N : Ben il faudrait penser à assurer la descendance des Scott.

H : Oui, mais pas pour tout de suite… Mais pourquoi pas.

Nathan sourit à sa femme. Thomas mangeait en s'appliquant, comme pour monter le bon exemple. Après avoir bien mangé, Francesca bailla un grand coup.

H : Tu peux installer tout le monde, je vais coucher nos deux petits monstres.

N : Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ?

H : Je pense pouvoir m'en sortir…

Elle monta avec dans ses bras Francesca et Thomas qui les suivaient docilement.

Nathan de retour dans le salon : Je pense qu'on va pouvoir passer à table.

E : Ce n'est pas trop tôt… Un peu plus et ils se bavent dans la figure.

J : Emilie !

P : Je meurs de faim.

Ils s'installèrent et Haley arriva avec les plats dans les mains. Ils mangèrent de bon cœur et se régalèrent avec le gâteau. La soirée allait bon train, et personne ne voulais qu'elle se termine. Emilie s'endormait peu à peu sur sa chaise et Haley lui proposa d'aller se coucher dans la chambre d'amis, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers. Haley et Nathan ouvrirent leur cadeau de mariage. C'était un une énorme planche de comics book. Elle retraçait la vie du couple, tout en étant assez caricatural.

H : Merci Peyton… On va l'accrocher sur ce mur. Nathan nous accrochera des crochets…

N : Oui c'est un super cadeau… Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu la main.

H : C'est toi qui à dessiner ?

P : De mes blanches mains. C'est le moins que je pouvais faire.

N : Et si on fêtait ça au champagne !

P : Excellente idée !

Ils rirent tous comme des gamins racontant des idioties. Ainsi ils purent apprendre que quand Jake avait 7 ans, il s'était coincé la quet dans sa braguette, et que Nathan était un bébé assez capricieux. Sur le coup d'une heure, Jake annonça qu'il devait y aller.

H : Je crois qu'on devrait tous aller dormir…

Haley proposa à Jake de prendre en charge Emilie, qui devait dormir à point fermé. Il partit donc seul jusqu'à sa voiture. Nathan et Haley aidèrent Peyton à monter, vu qu'elle avait pas mal forcé sur la bouteille, et la couchèrent dans la deuxième chambre d'amis. Quant à Nathan et Haley, ils se mirent à discuter dans leur lit. Haley la tête posé sur le torse de son mari.

H : C'était une belle soirée.

N : Grace à toi… Et puis ca ma vraiment fait marrer de savoir que l'inconnu de Peyton…

H : C'était Jake. Mais bon ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre.

N : Seulement. Ils étaient presque en train de s'embrasser à table !

H : Je pense qu'ils avaient du un peu trop boire pour se donner du courage.

N : J'étais sérieux tout à l'heure…

H : A quel sujet mon chéri ?

N : D'avoir un bébé.

H : On est marié que depuis 24h et tu veux déjà me faire un enfant ?

N : Je veux avoir une grande famille, avec toi…

H : Tu as déjà un programme chargé dis-moi. Tu as déjà prévu que ce serai une fille ou un garçon ?

N : Hales, je suis vraiment sérieux.

H : Je sais, je suis désolée. Ben on peut toujours essayer à partir de ce soir…

N : Tu es sérieuse là ?

H : Oui, au pire, on aura un beau petit bébé d'ici neuf mois…

Ils roulèrent sous les couvertures et s'étouffèrent de baisers, décidés à assurer la pérennité de la famille Scott.

-Dans une rue de Tree Hill-

Homme : Bonsoir…

Jeune femme : Bonsoir papa.

H : Tu as grandit.

JF : C'est sur, tu as raté des anniversaires.

H : Comment va ta mère ?

JF : Elle a refait sa vie, elle ne pouvait pas t'attendre éternellement.

H : Ca fait juste 18 ans.

JF : Pourquoi tu es revenu ?

H : Pour te voir… Tu m'as tellement manqué.

JF : Je t'aurai bien invité chez moi, mais je n'habite pas seule…

H : Ton fiancé ?

JF : Oui, on se marie dans un mois… Tu viendras je suppose.

H : Oui, si tu m'invite. Oh ma puce, ne pleure pas…

JF : Dit moi que tu ne repartiras pas.

H : Je resterais.

JF : Tu sais comment tu va t'en sortir ?

H : Ben si j'arrive à trouver un job où ils acceptent les ex taulard, je me trouverai surement un appartement. En attendant je loge au motel.

JF : Très bien, je vais devoir y aller. A bientôt papa… Elle sera son père dans ses bras, et s'en alla doucement.

H : A bientôt,… Brooke.


	23. Chapter 23

Une voix lui parvenait aux oreilles, sans qu'elle puise réellement l'entendre. Elle se retourna dans son lit, et vit que son interlocuteur était son fiancé.

B : Qu'es que tu dis ?

L : Que tu es rentré tard. Tu as rencontré des personnes importantes ?

B : Oui, et puis j'ai eu plusieurs commandes.

L : Vous êtes allés boire un verre ?

B : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

L : Parce que tu es rentrée à deux heures du mat'

B : Mon père est venu.

L : Ca faisait combien de temps que tu ne l'avais pas vu ?

B : 18 ans.

L : Il voyageait pour son travail c'est ça ?

B : Oui, mais maintenant il est en ville pour de bon je crois.

L : Je suis heureux pour toi.

Brooke se leva et alla prendre une douche. Elle réfléchissait à sa vie. Elle n'avait jamais dit à personne que son père avait été en prison. Sa mère et elle avait comme d'un accord décider de dire qu'il était sans cesse en voyage d'affaire. Et les jours où Brooke et sa mère allaient au pénitencier, Brooke disait à ses copines qu'elle devait rester à la maison car son père était là. Elle commença à pleurer de tout son saoul. Quand elle ressortit, elle fit le plus beau des sourire à Lucas, et partit à son travail.

-Chez Naley-

H : Peyton ! Descend on va tous être en retard !

T : Maman pourquoi tu crie ?

H : Parce que tata Peyton à trop fait la fête et qu'elle à du mal à émergé. Continue de manger tes céréales.

E : Vos crêpes son délicieuses.

H : Merci.

N : Vien par là toi… Il embrasse sa femme.

H : Qu'es ce qui te prend ?

N : Rien ! Tu va me manquer…

H : Tu pars deux jours voyons.

N : Deux interminables jours.

H : File ! Tu va rater ton avion ! Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et il disparut derrière la porte.

E : Vous êtes mignons. Vous êtes heureuse ?

H : Plus que ça. Comblée.

P : Hello !

H : Tien une tasse de café !

P : Pourquoi tu es agressive de grand matin ?

H : Parce que tu a la gueule de bois, et donc que je vais devoir conduire les enfants avant d'aller au travail.

P : Pourquoi Nathan n'y va pas ?

E : Il vient de partir.

P : Je suis désolée, j'ai un peu trop bu hier.

H : J'ai vu ça… A deux doigts de faire un coma éthylique.

P : Je crois que je vais me recoucher une heure ou deux.

H : Il vaut mieux… Bon tout le monde en route ! Les manteaux en quatrième vitesse !

Ils montèrent en voiture et allèrent d'abord déposer les petits. Ensuite Haley et Emilie se dirigèrent vers le lycée.

E : Merci pour les habits…

H : Tu ne pouvais pas retourner au lycée dans les fringues que tu portais pour dormir.

E : Je ne pensais pas que Jake me laisserai dormir chez vous.

H : Je suis quelqu'un de très persuasif.

E : J'ai vu ça. Encore merci pour me concours.

H : Tu n'a pas à me remercier, tout ce que tu as-tu le dois qu'a toi-même.

Elles arrivèrent au lycée, et se séparèrent, tout en sachant que dans moins de dix minutes, elles se retrouveraient en classe.

-Du coté de Peyton-

Dieu qu'elle remerciait Haley, de l'avoir laisser se repose un peu. Elle avait le plus gros mal de tête de toute sa vie. Elle prit une aspirine dans la salle de bain, puis se fit couler un bain. Elle était relaxée, et elle avait rencontré un gars bien, Jake…

Une fois sortie, elle se dirigea vers le dressing de Haley. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle voyait. Elle savait que Haley aimait le shopping, mais pas à ce point là. Elle choisi un Jeans, une blouse unie, et une veste genre de tailleur. Après s'être regardée dans le miroir –une bonne dizaine de fois-, elle partit vers sa galerie d'art. Un de ses plus fidèles clients attendait devant la porte quand elle arriva.

P : Bonjour Mr. Simmons, je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre ?

S : Non ! Je suis arrivé il y a deux minutes à peine.

Mr. Simmons était un homme âgé trop gentil pour avouer à Peyton la vérité, et ça elle le savait. Elle savait qu'il était là depuis au moins 30 minutes. Il lui achetait régulièrement des tableaux, et il était un grand amateur d'art.

P : Venez entrer. Asseyez vous dans un des fauteuils. Je vous sers quelque chose à boire ?

S : Je prendrai bien un petit café.

Peyton sourit. Elle savait qu'il allait rester jusqu'à 13h quand Peyton avait son heure de pause. D'ailleurs il le faisait tout les jours, à part quand ses enfant venaient le voir. Il n'aimait pas être seul, et ça elle le comprenait parfaitement bien.

P : Tenez… Vous avez passé une bonne après midi hier ?

S : Oui, j'ai déjeuné au Karen's café, puis j'ai été au par cet enfin, j'ai été dire bonjour à ma femme.

P : J'ai quelque chose pour vous…

S : Oui ?

P : Vous m'avez dit que vous apprécier le pop art'…

S : En effet.

P : J'ai réussi à avoir une toile originale.

S : Vraiment ! Puis-je la voir ?

P : Venez, elle est dans l'arrière boutique.

Mr. Simmons regarda attentivement la toile, et sembla très ému. Peyton s'installa alors sur un tabouret, et pris un des ses cahier à croquis. Cette image qui se projetait devant ses yeux était trop belle pour ne pas la dessiner. Elle prenait soin de n'omettre aucun détail.

S : C'est une très belle toile.

Peyton fut sortie de sa rêverie : Oui, je trouve aussi.

S : Vous pouvez me la garder ?

P : Oui, combien de temps ?

S : Une semaine, mon fils va venir. On viendra la chercher.

P : D'accord.

S : Ca va être l'heure de votre pause, je vais m'en aller.

P : Je vous raccompagne.

S : Merci, ma petite Peyton. Surtout ne changer pas, vous aimer l'art alors tout sera toujours plus beau pour vous…

P : Merci Mr. Simmons. On se voit lundi ?

S : Oui mon petit.

Elle le regarda s'en aller, et ne vit pas que quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle.

J : Bonjour…

P : Oh ! Bonjour Jake.

J : Vous déjeuner avec moi ?

P : D'accord. Je vais chercher mon manteau.


	24. Chapter 24

Jake avait emmené Peyton dans un petit parc, et avait préparé un pic nique.

P : Tu étais tellement sure que j'allais dire oui ?

J : Non, mais au cas où…

P : L'espoir fait vivre.

Jake se mit à rire : Raconte-moi ta vie…

P : Et après j'aurai le plaisir d'entendre la tienne !

J : Tu adore l'ironie hein.

P : Plus que ma vie… Ben pour faire court sur ma vie, Je me suis marié à 19 ans à Lucas Scott, puis je suis tombée enceinte quand j'avais 21 ans, et je suis partie. Et me revoilà dans ma ville natale 3ans plus tard…

J : Waw ! Deux phrases.

P : Tu pense pouvoir faire mieux ?

J : Je préfère ne même pas prétendre au titre.

P : Non, sérieusement raconte-moi ta vie…

J : Je suis née en Californie, mon père était médecin et ma mère infermière… Tu vois le cliché !

Peyton ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à cette dernière remarque.

J : Quand J'avais 8 ans, mes parents me firent cadeau d'une petite sœur. Quand j'avais 20 ils sont morts. J'étais seul pour m'occuper d'Emilie. J'ai fait des petits boulots, puis on a déménagé il y a deux ans et j'ai pu ouvrir ma boutique nautique, il y a 3 mois.

P : Je suis désolée…

J : Tu n'a pas à l'être, c'est surtout pour Emilie que c'est dur. Parlons d'autre chose veux-tu.

P : Tu étais comment au lycée ?

J : Pas trop populaire, mystérieux, un peu décalé… Et toi ?

P : Imagine toi une pom-pom girl qui écoute du rock et s'habille en noir.

J : Très trashy.

P : Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais tu va devoir me ramener. J'ai des clients qui n'attendent pas !

J : On y va !

En passant à coté du motel légèrement en retrait de la ville, Peyton vit par la vitre Brooke, entrant dans une des chambres.

-Du coté de Brooke-

Elle montait les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre d'Henri Davies, son père. Elle toqua à la porte et attendit.

HD : Brooke, ma chérie tu es venue… On va aller se promener tu veux ?

B : D'accord.

Elle attendit dehors, et quand son père arriva, ils allèrent se promener.

B : Ta chambre ta plais ?

HD : Ca peut aller… De toute façon je ne peux pas me payer mieux.

B : Tu n'a pas d'idée dans quoi tu pourrais travailler.

HD : J'ai un amis qui…

B : Qui quoi ? Va te refaire plonger dans le trafic d'armes !

HD : Non. Il va me trouver un poste dans sa société.

B : Et tu feras quoi ?

HD : Comme avant, cadre.

Brooke s'arrêta et s'assis sur un banc. Elle fut suivie par son père. Elle commença à pleurer.

HD : Ne pleure pas ma petite fleure…

B : J'ai téléphonée à maman.

HD : Et qu'es qu'elle a dit ?

B : Qu'elle n'avait plus rien eu à te dire depuis le jour où tu as reçu les papier du divorce.

HD : Je suis désolé de te faire subir ça…

B : Ce n'est rien papa, du moment que tu reste là. Je vais devoir retourner travailler.

HD : Au revoir ma chérie. Je t'aime.

B : Moi aussi je t'aime papa.

-Du coté de Haley-

T : Moi je ne voulais pas que papa il parte !

H : Tu va me faire une scène ?

T : Je veux jouer au basket !

H : Tout ce que tu va avoir c'est un diner et au lit !

T : De toute façon tu es méchante ! Il partit en courant.

Haley n'en revenait pas, son fils avait fait une véritable crise quand elle avait refusé de lui acheter une console avec un jeu sur le basket. Elle s'était énervée contre lui, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Pour se calmer elle s'installa dans le fauteuil. Et sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte, des larmes coulèrent le long de sa joue. Elle les essuya d'une main quand elle entendit le téléphone. Elle se racla la gorge et répondit.

H : Allo ?

N : Bonsoir ma puce !

H : Bonsoir mon chéri…

N : Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

H : Rien, un peu de fatigue. Comment ça se passe chez toi ?

N : Bien, mais tu me manque.

H : J'ai hâte que tu rentre aussi. Elle vit son fils arriver.

T : C'est papa ?

H : Chéri, je te passe Tommy. Il a très envie de te parler. Tu me retéléphone après ton match.

N : Sans problème, je t'aime. Haley passa le combiner à son fils et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

T : Salut !

N : Hé ! Comment tu va ?

T : Bien mais je crois que maman est fâché contre moi.

N : Pourquoi elle serait fâchée ?

T : Parce que j'ai été méchant…

N : Je suis sur que ça peut s'arranger. Il suffit que tu aille lui faire un gros bisou.

T : Tu es sur ?

N : Certain !

T : Merci. Je te fais plein de gros bisous.

N : Moi aussi. A tout bientôt.

Thomas raccrocha, et alla dans la cuisine pour donner un gros bisou à sa mère.

T : Tu me pardonne maman ?

H : Evidement. Et moi tu me pardonne de t'avoir crier dessus ?

T : Ben oui, t'es ma maman, c'est normal.

H : Tu as faim ?

T : Oui !

Ils se mirent à table, mangèrent, et finirent la soirée en regardant un dessin animé. Quand Thomas fut endormis, Haley le porta dans son lit, et elle se mit elle-même dans le sien.


	25. Chapter 25

Une semaine était passé depuis que Peyton avait vue Brooke entrant dans cette chambre de motel. Aujourd'hui, ils se retrouvaient tous pour l'anniversaire de Thomas, et Peyton comptais bien recevoir les explications de Brooke. En un instant le silence fut et en voyant arriver Haley avec le gâteau tout le monde se mit à chanter.

H : Vas-y souffle mon chéri…

N : Hip Hip Hip !

Tous en chœur : Hourra !

B : Alors, Thomas… Tu va partager avec moi ton superbe gâteau ?

T : Evidement tatie Brooke.

H : Et avec nous tu ne partageras pas ?

T : Seulement si on ouvre d'abord mes cadeaux.

N : Du chantage ? On voit qu'il a grandi !

H : C'est bon on va ouvrir tes cadeaux.

Ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon et apportèrent tous leur cadeaux les uns après les autres.

De Brooke et Lucas, il avait reçu un petit ensemble à la mode. De Peyton et Francesca, une panoplie à dessin. Il s'apprêtait à recevoir le cadeau de ses parents. Il fut très étonné de ne recevoir qu'une simple enveloppe. Il l'ouvrit et lut le papier qui y était glissé.

T : Thomas, Aujourd'hui tu as 6 ans. Il y a quelques temps, tu nous à demander que pour ton anniversaire, tu ais un petit frère ou une petite sœur… Cela n'est pas possible pour le moment. Mais ce que nous te proposons, c'est que nous partions tout les quatre ce weekend pour aller voir le match des Lakers… Joyeux anniversaire mon cœur. Maman.

T : Tout les quatre ?

Haley se mit à sourire et Nathan la prit dans ses bras.

B : Oh mon dieu Haley ! Depuis combien de temps ?

H : On le sait depuis une semaine…

T : Qu'es ce qui ce passe ? Pourquoi on part à quatre ?

N : Haley et moi on va avoir un bébé.

P : Félicitation !

L : On peut dire que vous faite ça en accéléré. Deux semaines après vous êtes marié.

H : Méchant ! Je te signale que dans deux semaines c'est toi qui auras la bague au doigt…

L : C'est bon. Je connais.

Pendant qu'ils allèrent manger le gâteau, Peyton attira Brooke vers la véranda.

P : Explique-toi !

B : De quoi tu parle ?

P : Je t'ai vue !

B : Moi aussi je te vois…

P : Mais non idiote ! Entrer dans le motel.

B : Tu n'a rien dit à Lucas. Dit Brooke visiblement paniqué.

P : Je ne lui dirais rien, mais toi tu va le lui dire.

B : Il ne comprendrait pas…

P : Quoi ? Le fait que tu le trompe ?

B : Mais je ne le trompe pas du tout !

P : Tu as un gosse caché dans le motel alors…

B : C'est mon père…

P : Pourquoi il logerait dans un hôtel miteux ?

B : Parce qu'il n'a pas de fric ! Tu es contente ?

P : Mais Brooke, tu ma toujours dit…

B : Je sais ce que je t'ai dit ! Tu voulais que je te dise quoi ? Que mon père était en prison. Que je n'ai jamais roulée sur l'or.

P : Il est revenu quand ?

B : La semaine passé. Il à trouvé un job… Et il va bientôt s'installer dans son nouvel appartement.

P : Pourquoi tu n'en parle pas à Lucas. Il a le droit de savoir.

B : Il va se sentir trahi…

P : Promet moi de lui dire avant le mariage.

B : Je n'aurai pas la force…

P : Brooke !

Brooke partit se réfugier dans les toilettes. Peyton retourna à la fête comme si de rien n'était. Quand la petite soirée toucha à sa fin, tout le monde rentra chez soi. Arrivée devant chez eux, Brooke retint Lucas dans la voiture. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement avant de dire :

B : Je dois te parler…

L : Qu'es ce qui ne va pas ?

B : Je t'ai menti. A propos de mon père.

Le visage de Lucas se ferma soudainement.

L : Je sais…

B : Comment ? Pourquoi tu ne…

L : Je ne t'en ai pas parlé pour voir combien de temps tu prendrais avant de me le dire.

B : Je ne savais pas comment…

L : Tu n'as pas arrêté de me mentir durant toutes ses années !

B : Je sais je m'en veux. Ses yeux devinrent humides.

L : Si on se marie, tu me mentiras encore ou tu te décideras enfin à te confier à moi !

B : Si ?

L : Oui, si !

B : Je ne recommencerai plus… Je te dirais toute la vérité… Je te le promets. Sa voix tremblait, celle de Lucas se faisait quant à elle de plus en plus dure.

Lucas démarra en trombe. Il se mit à rouler tout droit, très vite.

B : Lucas stop ! Tu me fais peur… Elle se mit à pleurer, et Lucas s'arrêta d'un coup sec. Brooke se mit à lui crier dessus.

B : Enfoiré ! Si tu compte m'en vouloir, je ne t'épouserai pas ! Je ne veux pas devenir ton ex au bout de deux ans d'un mariage voué à l'échec !

L : Répond à ma question franchement. Crois tu que si je ne t'avais pas demandé en mariage, on serait encore ensemble ?

B : Non…

Lucas sortit de la voiture et couru le long de la route. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer. Brooke se sentait mal de lui avoir répondu cela, mais il lui avait demandé de la franchise. Elle le regarda une dernière fois, et s'en alla avec la voiture, direction l'aeroport…


	26. Chapter 26

Cela faisait quatre ans. Quatre ans qu'elle était partie. Elle avait des nouvelles de ceux qu'elle appelait autrefois ses amis, dans les journaux. Elle lisait un article sur la grande star du basket Nathan Scott, Après avoir eu une magnifique petite fille, Line, sa femme Haley lui avoir donné un fils. Il était né il y a deux jours et s'appelait Maximilien. Elle se surprit à voir apparaître un sourire sur son visage. Elle tourna alors la tête vers la table basse du salon. Elle regardait avec nostalgie une pile de livres. Des livres dont « il » était l'auteur. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Le téléphone de sa cuisine se mit à sonner. Il lui fallut deux bonnes minutes avant de s'en rendre compte. Elle se leva et attrapa le cornet.

B : Allo… ?

H : Brooke… C'est Haley.

Brooke remarquant le ton paniqué de sa voix : Que ce passe t-il.

H : C'est Lucas…

B : Tu perds ton temps !

H : Il est dans le coma.

B : Tu veux que je vienne ?

H : Ce serait peu être bien…

B : C'est une très mauvaise idée.

H : Réfléchi-y… Retéléphone-moi. Bye Brooke.

Haley raccrocha et laissa Brooke à ses songes.

Plus tard, Nathan rentra de l'entrainement…

N : Comment elle a réagie ?

H : Comment voulais tu qu'elle réagisse ?

N : Je vais chercher Tom et Line. Il lui passa Max et monta les escaliers.

H : Mon petit bout de chou… Elle lui caressa le nez du bout des doigts.

T : Tu faisais ça avec moi aussi ?

H : Oh tu es déjà en bas… Je te câlinais beaucoup plus…

L : Maman… J'ai faim !

N : Line ! Tu peux attendre 5 minutes.

Haley déposa Max dans son cosy sur le plan de travail, et amena les plats sur la table de la salle à manger. Elle servit toute sa tribu, et commença le dialogue.

H : Alors Tommy tu n'as rien à nous raconté ?

T : Non, je suis invité à une soirée entre « potes »

N : C'est quoi cette histoire ?

T : On regarde des films, on discute…

H : C'est super ! C'est quand… ?

T : Le weekend prochain.

H : Mais Tommy, c'est l'anniversaire de Sarah…

T : Elle ne remarquera même pas que je ne suis pas là. Son anniversaire c'est juste un prétexte pour que tu puisses voir tes amis !

H : Thomas !

L : Papa, Tom il a dit une chose pas bien ?

N : Oui ma chérie… Termine ton assiette, je te lirais une histoire.

L : Avec les voix et tout…

N : Avec les voix et tout !

H : Et après tu me raconteras aussi une histoire ?

T : Je monte me coucher. Tu viens Line. On va se mettre en pyjama. Les deux enfants montèrent les escaliers. Haley pris Max dans ses bras, et monta dans la chambre de ce dernier suivie de son mari. Tout en couchant son fils Haley entrepris d'avoir un discutions avec Nathan.

H : Tom m'inquiète un peu.

N : C'est de son âge…

H : Non, C'est depuis que Luke…

N : Ca va s'arranger. Je vais endormir Line.

H : Oui, je vais essayer d'endormir notre petit monstre et puis j'irai faire la vaisselle.

Nathan embrassa tendrement Haley et sortit.

-Du coté Jeyton-

P : Salut ! Je suis contente que tu sois revenue.

E : Et rater l'anniversaire de ma petite nièce. Jamais !

P : Jake va être ravi de te voir.

J : On parle de moi ? Emilie ! Il sera sa sœur dans ses bras. Tu m'as terriblement manqué.

E : Mais maintenant tu peux te vanter d'avoir une sœur qui va être publié…

P : Tu as réussi !

J : Je suis à présent le plus heureux des hommes.

P : Je te signale que tu m'as dit la même chose il y à deux jours…

J : Je crois que je vais devoir faire attention à ce que je dis maintenant.

Ils rirent et s'installèrent dans le salon.

-De retour chez Naley-

Nathan s'approcha de Haley qui était en train de faire la vaisselle, et la prend délicatement dans ses bras.

N : Tu dance ?

H : La dance du torchon ou celle du savon ?

N : Je suis sérieux… Tu te souviens, Line était bébé ?

H : De quoi je devrai me souvenir ?

N : Tu ne te rappelle pas ? Notre « Vaisselle Party ».

H : C'était il y a longtemps…

N : Dit moi ce qui ne va pas. Tu ne m'aime plus c'est ça ?

H : Comment tu peux penser une chose pareille !

N : Tu ne me regarde plus comme avant, on a moins cette complicité qui nous unissais.

H : Je t'aime toujours autant, peut être même plus. C'est juste fatiguant d'être une maman accomplie.

N : Je devrais t'aider un peu plus…

H : Mais tu m'aide énormément. Je connais très peu de femme pouvant se vanter que son mari fait la lessive et le ménage.

N : Je t'aime Haley…

H : Moi aussi. Ils s'enlacèrent. Je crois qu'on fait une erreur.

N : Comment ça ?

H : On ne devrait pas faire revenir Brooke. En plus s'il sait que j'ai eu des contacts avec elle...

N : Il est temps pour lui de faire fasse.

H : Mais imagine toi, il se réveille et la première personne qu'il voit c'est…

Elle fut interrompue par de coups frappés à la porte. Nathan alla ouvrir à cet importun.

B : Nate… Elle s'effondra en larme dans ses bras.

N : Brooke… Tu as décidée de venir.

B : J'ai pris le premier avion.

H : Brooke ?

Brooke quitta les bras de Nathan pour se lover dans ceux de Haley.

B : Oh Haley, c'est terrible. Je regrette tellement d'être partie, je ne peux pas imaginer que la dernière chose que je lui ais dite c'est… Une nouvelle crise de larmes embruma ses yeux.

H : Tout va bien, on ira le voir demain. Je vais te préparer le canapé. Tu as besoin de dormir.

B : Merci Haley.

Une fois Brooke installée, Nathan et Haley montèrent se coucher.


	27. Chapter 27

Nathan et Haley étaient couchés sur leur lit.

N : C'est ton tour…

H : Pourquoi ? Elle pleure moins quand c'est toi qui va la voir.

N : C'est ton amie…

H : C'est ton amie aussi !

N : Bon tu y va et moi je m'occupe des enfants.

H : D'accord.

Haley descendit voir Brooke tendit que Nathan leva ses enfants et les aida à se préparer.

H : Brooke… Tu ferais bien de te préparer.

B : De toute façon, on n'ira pas tout de suite à l'hôpital…

H : Pourquoi on n'irait pas tout de suite ?

B : Parce que tu va travailler.

H : Oh je ne t'avais pas dit qu'un peu avant la naissance de Max j'ai décidée d'arrêter d'enseigner.

B : Ce n'est pas possible. Jamais tu n'aurais accepté d'être mère au foyer.

H : Je ne travaille plus à pleins temps, mais j'ai ouvert un cours d'écriture.

B : Vraiment… Tu m'impressionne.

H : Mes élèves viennent une fois par semaine. Le samedi, dans l'auditorium du lycée.

B : Donc comme on est mercredi je n'échapperai pas au fait de le revoir.

H : Non ! On va vite déposer mes amours d'enfants et hop direction l'hôpital.

Nathan descendit avec Max dans ses bras, Tom et Line le suivant calmement. Il tendit ensuite Max à Haley.

N : On se voit tout à l'heure ?

H : Oui. Tu prends Tom et Line après les cours ?

N : Sans problèmes. Tu passe les prendre au gymnase ?

H : Je passerai. On ira manger indien.

B : Vous êtes trop chou tout les deux…

N : Bye Brooke ! A tout a l'heure ma chérie. Il embrassa sa femme.

5 minutes plus tard, Le reste de la famille Scott et Brooke sortirent à leur tour de la maison.

Une fois ses deux plus grand à l'école, Haley roula jusqu'à l'hôpital de Tree Hill.

B : Tu ne ma pas dit comment c'était arrivé.

H : Sa petite amie la foutue dehors quand il l'a appelée Brooke.

B : Et le rapport ?

H : Il avait bu et il s'est acheté encore plus de boisson et en traversant une rue, il s'est fait renversé. Le choc plus la quantité d'alcool rend sa guérison difficile.

B : Et il est dans cet état là depuis combien de temps.

H : Deux semaines.

Elles arrivèrent devant la chambre de Lucas et Haley compris qu'elle devait les laisser seuls.

H : Je vais nourrir Max…

B : D'accord.

Brooke monta sur le lit et se blottit contre Lucas. Elle commença à discuter avec lui, même si il ne lui répondait pas.

B : Je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça en te laissant sur des paroles aussi dures.

L : …

B : Je m'en veux. Je t'aime tu sais, mais j'avais des problèmes et tu as eu du mal à les accepter. J'étais en colère que tu remettes en doute notre mariage, qui n'a jamais eu lieu d'ailleurs.

L : …

B : J'aimerai que tu n'en veuille pas à Haley d'avoir gardé contact avec moi. C'est une amie très fidèle, tu peux en être fière.

L : …

B : Par contre j'ai entendu parler de ton penchant pour la boisson… Faudra arranger ça.

L : …

B : J'ai lu tes livres. J'ai pleure pour ton dernier livre. Le plus autobiographique je crois. Un homme qui aime une femme, elle le quitte et il a le cœur brisé. Quand il croit que ca s'arrange, il rencontre une jeune femme et commence à l'aimer. Et le monde de cet homme est brisé une deuxième fois quand la veille de leur mariage, cette jeune femme le quitte.

L : …

B : Es ce que je t'ai vraiment ça ? Comme le dit ton livre ? Es ce que j'ai réellement agit tel un serpent profitant du fait que tu étais vulnérable ?

L : …

B : Tu as surement raison. J'ai profité de toi. J'étais malheureuse et une fois Peyton partie… J'en ai profitée. Tu dois me haïr pour tout ce que j'ai fait. Tu dois même me haïr rien que parce que je suis auprès de toi aujourd'hui.

Lucas d'une voix enrouée : Je ne te hais pas, mais je ne t'aime pas non plus.

Les yeux de Brooke s'humidifièrent instantanément. Il l'avait écouté et il ne l'avait repoussé. Saisissant qu'il était réveiller, elle se redressa et s'assit dans une chaise. Lucas ouvrit doucement les yeux.

L : Haley…

Brooke se leva et sortit prévenir Haley. Quand cette dernière lui proposa de venir avec elle, elle préféra décliner l'invitation. Elle repensait aux dernières paroles de Lucas. Elle le comprenait. Il ne pourrait plus l'aimer. Pour le moment, de savoir qu'il ne la haïssait pas lui suffisait amplement. Elle rentra seule chez Naley…


	28. Chapter 28

Brooke attendait patiemment l'arrivée de ses hôtes. Elle avait regardé la télévision et s'était commandé une pizza. Elle échafaudait des plans les plus invraisemblables pour reconquérir Lucas. Elle fut sortie de ses ilusions par Nathan portant dans ses bras Line qui dormait à point fermé. Il était suivie de Haley avec dans une main le cosy de Max et dans l'autre la main de son autre fils.

H : C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas venue. C'était délicieux.

B : Je ne préférais pas…

N : Je vais monter Line. Tom, tu viens ?

T : Pourquoi ?

H : Tu va te coucher, un point c'est tout !

B : Maman à une main de fer.

H : Très drôle. Elle déposa le cosy et s'assit a coté de Brooke. Comment ça s'est passé avec Luke ?

B : Il ne t'a pas raconté ?

H : Il était très fatigué… Chose étonnante, il a dormis pendant deux semaines.

B : Il a été très compréhensif, mais il m'a dit que je ne pouvais plus espérer avoir sa confiance ou son amour.

H : Mais il accepter de parler avec toi.

B : Oui, si on veut… J'ai surtout parlée toute seule.

H : Et quand tu es partie de l'hôpital tu es allée où ?

B : J'ai fait un tour en ville. J'ai cherché un appartement.

H : Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

B : Oui, un appartement dans le centre.

H : C'est bien…

N : Qu'es ce qui est bien ?

B : J'ai trouvé un appartement.

N : C'est si terrible de vivre avec nous ?

H : Nate… Arrête de la taquiner.

B : Je vais dormir maintenant. J'ai rendez vous avec Shelly demain matin.

N : Je vais donc emmener ma femme à l'étage et lui faire un gros câlin…

H : Je dois d'abord coucher Max…

B : S'il vous plaît pas de détails… Et puis vous ne pensez pas avoir déjà fait assez de petit Scott ?

H : On n'en a jamais assez !

Ils rirent ensuite Haley monta avec Max et Nathan se dirigea vers leur chambre. Brooke s'installa dans le canapé et s'endormis très rapidement.

Elle entendit des pleurs et se réveilla. Peyton regarda le cadrant électronique de son réveil. Il indiquait 6h15. Elle se leva et alla dans la chambre de sa fille. Sarah allait bientôt avoir 2 ans, mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à laisser dormir ses parents.

P : Chut ma chérie… On va laisser papa dormir.

S : Bzzzz.

P : Tu dois avoir faim, je vais te donner à manger alors…

J : Tu parle toute seule ?

P : Je voulais te laisser dormir, c'est raté.

J : Je viens de recevoir un appel.

P : D'où ?

J : De l'hôpital…

P : Lucas ? Il va bien ?

J : Oui, il est réveillé.

Peyton sourit : C'est génial ! Bon je vais nourrir ta fille et puis je me préparerai.

J : Et moi dans tout ça ?

P : Tu va déposer les filles à l'école et on se retrouve pour le déjeuner.

J : Si tu veux…

Peyton embrassa Jake et descendit dans la cuisine.

En entrant dans la cuisine, la première chose qu'elle fit fut de prendre une bonne tasse de café. Elle voulait faire bonne impression et avoir cet appartement. Bien qu'elle apprécie de vivre avec Nathan et Haley, elle ne se sentait pas chez elle dans cette ambiance de famille idyllique.

N : Déjà debout ?

B : Je te retourne la question.

N : J'ai été faire mon footing.

B : Je suis venue prendre une tasse de café.

N : Il ne faut pas que tu baisse les bras…

B : De quoi tu parle ?

N : Haley ma parlé de toi et Luke…

B : Je vais l'étrangler un de ses jours.

N : Tu as dit ça devant la mauvaise personne. Dit-il en rigolant.

B : Je vais ma préparer. Je compte bien avoir cet appartement.

Elle monta dans la salle de bain et Nathan entrepris de manger son petit déjeuner. Soudain, elle entendit une voix s'élever.

H : Thomas ! Si tu ne te lève pas…

T : C'est bon… Je me lève.

H : Ne sois pas insolent ! Je vais préparer ton frère et ta sœur et toi tu t'aperte et tu file déjeuner.

T : Pourquoi tu es sur les nerfs ce matin ?

H : Parce qu'aujourd'hui je n'ai pas ton père pour m'aider !

T : Je descends.

H : Merci mon chéri…

Haley habilla sa fille et son fils et descendit. Sur la table de la cuisine, une assiette remplie de pancakes et un petit mot. « Bonne journée mon cœur ». C'était du Nathan tout craché. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui faires de petites attention comme celles là. Une fois que ses enfants eurent fini de manger elle les installa dans la voiture. Avant de partir, elle voulut tout de même clarifier certaines choses avec Brooke.

H : Si l'appartement ne te plaît pas, tu peux toujours rester à la maison…

B : Je sais. Vas-y sinon tu va être en retard.

H : Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller manger avec Luke ce midi.

B : Je ne sais pas…

H : Je prends ca pour un oui. On se rejoint devant l'hôpital.

B : Oh mais,… Je…

H : Bye, Brooke ! A tout à l'heure.

Brooke sourit intérieurement, Haley avait toujours eu le chic de faire accepter des choses qu'on n'avait pas tellement envie de faire. Brooke refermât la porte et mangea les dernier pancakes qui étaient reste dans l'assiette.


	29. Chapter 29

Haley arriva devant l'hôpital et vit que Brooke l'attendait déjà.

B : Je t'attends depuis dix minutes.

H : Désolée, Je suis passé voir Peyton à la galerie.

B : Comment va-t-elle ?

H : Je ne sais pas.

B : Tu viens de dire que tu avais été la voir…

H : Peyton n'était pas à la galerie. J'ai donc été voir Jake. Et il m'a dit que Peyton devait le rejoindre d'ici une vingtaine de minutes. Je ne pouvais pas attendre.

B : On y va ?

H : Oui, j'ai eu Lucas au téléphone, il nous attend dans le Hall.

Lucas était en effet dans le hall, il fut assez surprit de voir que Brooke accompagnait Haley.

L : Haley, tu m'explique ? En désignant Brooke.

H : J'ai pensé que ce serai chouette de se retrouver comme avant…

L : Ouai… Bon ou tu m'emmène ?

B : Chez le Japonais !

L : Tu as toujours adoré les sushi…

H : Je n'aime pas le poisson cru.

B : Rabat joie ! On peut aller manger une salade dans le petit restaurant à Pine Street.

H : C'est beaucoup mieux !

Elles emmenèrent Lucas et arrivés au restaurant, elles demandèrent une table pour trois.

H : Alors Lucas, tu es content de plus manger cette horrible nourriture d'hôpital ?

L : Je commençais juste à m'habituer.

H : Toujours le mot pour rire…

L : Alors Brooke, qu'as-tu fait durant ses quatre années.

B : J'ai ouvert trois boutiques, une à Vegas, une autre à New York, et une autre à L.A.

L : Et tu vis où ?

B : A Los Angeles.

L : Donc tu as apprécié mes livres.

H : Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

L : Brooke me l'as dit.

B : Oui, je les ai beaucoup aimés. Tu sors le prochain quand ?

L : Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas encore terminé la rédaction des derniers chapitres.

B : Tu dois être fière d'Haley et de son cours d'écriture.

L : Oui, même si elle forme mes futurs concurrent direct.

H : Je n'ai absolument pas formé Emilie…

L : Mais tu l'as encouragée.

Ils continuèrent à parler de choses et d'autres et se fut le temps de ramener Lucas. Dans la voiture Lucas restait silencieux tandis que Haley n'était pas avare de questions.

H : Et pour ton appartement ?

B : Je l'ai eu ! Et en plus devine quoi !

H : Un homme est fourni avec ?

B : Waw je me marre. Non, il est meublé.

H : Donc tu déménage dés ce soir…

B : Exact !

Ils arrivèrent devant l'hôpital et Lucas descendit de la voiture. Juste avant de partir, il posa une dernière question.

L : Et ton père ?

B : Il est mort d'une overdose il y a deux ans.

L : Tout ça pour ça…

Il partit laissant Brooke et Haley sans voix.

B : Je crois qu'on devra aller chercher mes affaires chez toi. J'ai hâte de m'installer.

H : Sans problèmes.

Une fois chez Naley, Brooke emballa ses affaires et Haley emballa des biscuits dans un sachet.

B : On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

H : Je prends des biscuits pour les enfants et Nathan.

B : Pour Nathan ?

H : Deb pouvait pas garder Max, donc j'ai du le déposer chez Nathan.

B : Oh pauvre petit Maximilien…

H : Bon je te dépose vite fait chez toi sinon je vais être en retard.

B : Oui maman !

Après avoir récupérer ses enfants, Haley alla rejoindre son mari qui était en plein entrainement.

N : Les gars, faite moi 10 tours de gymnase.

H : Tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu dure avec eux ?

N : Non… Tu m'as manqué. Il l'embrassa.

H : Je suis venue chercher Max…

N : Moi qui croyait que tu venais pour moi…

H : Tu dois être déçu…

T : Je crois que Line est malade…

N : Quoi ?

T : Elle est en train de vomir sur le terrain.

Nathan se retourna et couru vers sa fille. Tous les joueurs s'étaient arrêtés.

N : Ma puce ça va ?

L : J'ai vu tous les garçons courir et j'ai eu le tournis et j'ai vomi…

N : C'est rien, c'est fini… Va rejoindre maman, elle va te laver la figure aux vestiaires.

L : D'accord.

N : McGrath ! Nettoie moi tout ça. Les gars, vous pouvez y aller.

T : On rentre tous ensemble ?

N : Oui… Dis ce matin, elle t'on plus mes crêpes.

T : Excellentes !

H : On va y aller. A tout à l'heure ?

N : Je vais partir avec vous.

H : Oh, en quelle honneur ?

N : Parce que j'en ai envie.

H : Et tu n'auras pas envie de faire à manger ce soir ?

N : A vos ordres… Allez-y déjà, je vais chercher Max.

Quand Haley rentra, Line et Thomas montèrent directement dans leurs chambres respectives. Elle, elle s'installa dans un des fauteuils du salon. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Nathan et Max, qui venaient de rentrer. Ils s'amusaient à faire des grimaces à leur fils. Le petit riait aux éclats, et ses parents étaient comme hypnotisé par leur création.

N : Je vais faire à manger… Je te laisse avec le petit miracle de la nature.

Haley regarda son mari s'éloigner. Elle nageait dans le bonheur et avait vraiment le sentiment d'avoir une vie merveilleuse.


	30. Chapter 30

Haley se réveilla d'assez bonne humeur, rien ne laissai présager une mauvaise journée. Lucas était sortit de l'hôpital depuis une semaine et Brooke et lui retrouvait peu à peu leur complicité d'antan. Haley décida de laisse dormir Nathan. Il était rentré la veille d'un match avec les Lakers, et il était très fatigué. Après avoir déposé ses enfants à l'école et max à la crèche, elle se dirigea vers le lycée. Elle entra dans la salle des profs, qui était inhabituellement effervescente. Elle fut bientôt abordée par le proviseur qui lui expliqua que la raison de tout cette agitation, était du à la nouvelle conseillère d'orientation, Melle Gatina.

Haley qui était une personne polie se prit au devoir de lui présenter ses félicitations.

H : Bonjour, je suis Haley James Scott, je dirige le cours d'écriture, et je m'occupe du tutorat.

R : Rachel Gatina, je croyais que vous ne donniez cour que le samedi…

H : En effet, mais je suis là presque tout les jours de 10 heures à 14 heures pour le tutorat.

R : Je remarque qu'il n'est que 8 h 45.

H : Je suis venue prévenir monsieur Woosley que mon mari ne serait pas là avant 13 heures.

R : Dommage, je me faisais un plaisir de le rencontrer…

Haley détestait déjà cette pétasse. Sa façon de parler de son mari et de la faire passer pour une idiote l'énervait au plus haut point.

H : Je suis sur que lui aussi serait ravis de vous rencontrer.

R : Je sens de l'hypocrisie dans votre voix…

H : C'est étrange que vous le sentiez juste. Car je le montre ouvertement.

Haley la quitta et alla parler à monsieur Woosley, laissant Rachel comme une poire.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, et Lucas alla ouvrir.

B : Coucou ! Je suis venue t'apporter ton petit déjeuner.

L : Brooke…

B : Je sais tu veux que j'arête de me soucier de toi, mais on est amis non ?

L : Ok, je meurs de faim de tout façon.

Lucas la laissa entrer et ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

B : Alors comment c'est passé ton weekend ?

L : Les moments où tu n'était pas là ?

B : Arrête de me taquiner !

L : J'ai été diné au restaurant avec Jake et Peyton.

B : Bah voila… Ce n'était pas si dur.

Voila à quoi ce résumais la relation de Brooke et Lucas. Ils se taquinaient, parlaient, faisaient des choses ensembles. Même si il existait encore quelques tensions parfois palpables.

B : Tu compte travailler sur ton nouveau roman ?

L : J'ai promis à ma mère d'aller chercher Lou à l'école et d'aller au zoo avec elle.

B : Oui, mais elle fini qu'a 16 heures.

L : Donc, oui, je vais essayer d'avancer dans mon bouquin.

B : Ok, je te laisse. Je vais travailler ! Je reviens vers 15h30 !

L : Pourquoi ?

B : Je veux moi aussi aller au zoo !

Lucas ria devant son air de petite fille : Très bien, à tout à l'heure alors…

B : Bye !

Elle sortit et pris sa voiture.

Peyton était assise à son bureau, quand elle entendit la petite cloche au dessus de la porte tinter. Elle se précipita pour aller accueillir, ce qu'elle se doutait, Mr. Simmons. Elle arriva dans la galerie principale et fut déçue de voir un homme en costard. Il l'aborda.

Homme : Bonjour, pourrais-je parler à Melle Sawyer…

P : C'est moi…

H : Je suis l'avocat de monsieur Simmons.

P : C'est drôle, j'espérais justement le voir arriver.

H : Pourrions – nous nous asseoir dans votre bureau ?

P : Oui bien sûr, c'est par là. Elle lui indiqua une porte.

Ils s'installèrent et Peyton apporta un café à l'intention de l'homme.

H : Je suis venu vous parler des biens de monsieur Simmons.

P : Toutes les œuvres que je lui ai vendus était parfaitement en règles, j'ai tout les papiers.

H : La famille de monsieur Simmons ne vous à pas contacter ?

P : Non, pourquoi ?

H : Monsieur Simmons est décédé…

Les yeux de Peyton s'embrumèrent de larmes : Comme cela est possible, je l'ai vu encore vendredi…

H : Il à eu une attaque samedi après midi.

P : Et pour quoi voulez vous me parler de ses bien ? dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux d'un geste de la main.

H : Hier nous avons procédé à l'ouverture de son testament.

P : Si tôt ?

H : La famille habitant loin, nous avons préféré accélérer le processus.

P : Je comprends.

H : Dans son testament, monsieur Simmons lègues son appartement et ses meubles à sa famille, ainsi que son argent.

P : Désolée, mais qu'ai-je avoir avec tout ça ?

H : Monsieur Simmons vous a légué certaines pièces de sa collection.

Peyton était écrasé par la nouvelle.

H : Il vous a laissé une lettre aussi. Je l'ai emporté avec moi. Il la tendit à Peyton, qui s'en saisi. Elle l'ouvrit et se mit à la lire :

« Peyton, ma très chère enfant. Si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est que je mange les pissenlits par la racine… Vous devez penser que je suis fou de vouloir vous légué mes plus belles pièces. Mais franchement à quoi bon offrir des œuvres a mes enfants s'ils ne savent pas les apprécier. Vous m'avez apporté du bonheur durant 5 merveilleuses années. Vous avez été là tous les jours pour moi, je vous en remercie. Une dernière chose : « Ne changer pas, vous aimer l'art alors tout sera toujours plus beau pour vous… ». Edward Simmons. »

Peyton pleurai : Il a souffert ?

H : Non… Où voulez vous qu'on vous livre les biens de Mr. Simmons ?

P : Chez moi… 144 Blossom Street.

H : Au revoir Melle Sawyer.

L'homme sortit comme il était entré. Peyton ressassait les souvenir qu'elle avait eu avec le vieil homme dans cette galerie. La vie passe parfois si vite.

Il était 14 heures passé et Haley décida d'aller voir son mari avant d'aller chercher Maximilien à la crèche. Elle entra sans frapper dans le bureau de Nathan et eu la mauvaise surprise de trouver Rachel Assise sur le bureau de son mari dans un position qui l'laissait entrapercevoir une bonne partie des jambes galbé et des cuisses de la jeunes femme.

H : Nate !

N : Haley… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Rachel est venue me rencontrer.

H : Rachel ? Je vois…

R : Je crois que je suis de trop… On se voit plus tard Nathan ?

N : Bye Rachel.

Une fois la porte refermée, on pu entendre des cris qui s'échappais de la pièce.

H : Alors comme ça dés que tu vois une petite jeunette tu lui saute dessus !

N : Ce n'est pas une jeunette, elle a 26 ans…

H : Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me fasses ça !

N : Mais je n'ai rien fait. Elle est juste venue se présentée.

H : En flirtant ?

N : Je n'ai pas flirté. Et puis la spécialiste du flirt, c'est toi !

H : De quoi tu parle ?

N : L'épicier en bas de la rue !

H : Quoi l'épicier en bas de la rue ?

N : Tu lui fais toujours des petits sourires !

H : Tu rêve. Je suis juste polie ! Et puis tu ne m'as pas retrouvée jambes découvertes sur son comptoir !

N : Haley je te promets qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

H : Il y a plutôt intérêt qu'il ne se passe rien d'autre !

Nathan s'approcha alors tout près de sa femme et l'embrassa doucement.

H : Je vais chercher Max… Tu rentre à qu'elle heure ?

N : Vers 18 heures.

Elle l'embrassa en vitesse avant de sortir.


	31. Chapter 31

Haley était assise à table, ses enfants avaient déjà mangé et elle se forçait à ne pas s'inquiété pour son mari. Après tout il avait déjà 2 heures de retard. Elle fini par s'allonger dans un canapé du salon, et s'assoupi. Elle se réveilla peu après minuit. Elle jetât un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre et vit une chose qui semblait sortir de son pire cauchemar. Nathan sortait d'une voiture rapidement suivie par Rachel. Ils s'embrassèrent et Rachel rentrât aussitôt dans la voiture qui démarra en trombe. Haley s'installa vite dans le fauteuil comme si de rien n'était.

N : Chérie… Tu m'as attendue ? Il ne fallait pas.

H : J'étais inquiète, tu ne m'as même pas appelée.

N : Je suis désolé, j'ai oublié.

H : Tu as bu ?

N : Un peu, on a été boire un verre avec des potes.

H : Une soirée entre mec ?

N : Exactement !

H : Il n'y avait personne d'autre ?

N : Non, juste moi, Mike et Jimmy.

Des larmes commençaient à couler sur les joues d'Haley. Il lui mentait… Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter.

H : Ne te fout pas de moi Nate…

N : Mais… Oh ne pleure pas…

H : … Bonne chance.

N : Comment ça ?

H : Tu va devoir t'occuper de tout SANS MOI !

Elle monta les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre et claqua la porte de sa chambre. Elle mit dans un petit sac ses affaires de toilette et quelques habits. Elle redescendit ensuite pour se retrouver face à un Nathan bouche bé d'incompréhension.

N : J'ai raté un épisode ?

H : Et en plus tu me prends pour une conne ?

N : Non Hales je ne comprends pas…

H : Tu ne comprends pas ? Moi ce que je comprends, c'est que mon mari s'envoie en l'air avec la pétasse qu'il m'a pourtant juré ne pas se faire !

N : Mais de qui tu parle ?

H : De Rachel !

N : Mais il n'y a rien entre Rachel et moi.

H : Evidement, c'est l'ange Gabriel qui te léchait la glotte !

N : Tu as vu ?

H : Oui j'ai vu ! Comment tu as pu me trahir à ce point ? Je te hais !

N : Mais Hales,…

H : Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça ! Je m'en vais !

N : Mais, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

C'était trop tard, Haley était montée dans sa voiture et se dirigeai maintenant vers dieu sait où.

Thomas avait été réveillé par les cris de sa mère, et il n'avait quasi rien raté de l'échange parental. Il se leva pour vérifier que sa sœur et son frère dormaient toujours. Ensuite, il descendit et vit son père dans le fauteuil se tenant la tête dans ses mains.

T : Papa ?

N : Tom ! Tu n'es pas couché ?

T : Avec le boucan ?

N : Tu as tout entendu ?

T : Oui… Elle va revenir maman ?

N : Je ne sais pas…

T : Ne sois pas triste, nous aime trop pour partir pour de bon.

N : Je ne suis pas si sur.

T : Pourquoi ?

N : Parce que j'ai en quelques sorte, mal agit…

T : L'ange Gabriel t'as lécher la glotte.

N : C'est ça…

T : C'est quoi lécher la glotte ?

Nathan ne su que répondre, il esquiva donc habilement la question et envoya son fils se coucher. Il se mit ensuite au lit lui aussi en pensant à sa femme.


	32. Chapter 32

Une jeune femme arriva en tremblant devant un appartement. Elle sonna et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir…

B : Haley ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Haley se mit à pleurer : Oh mon dieu, Brooke…

Brooke la fit s'installé dans un fauteuil.

B : Que ce passe t'il ? Pourquoi tu es venue ?

H : Na… Na… Na…

B : NaNaNa ?

H : Nathan me trompe ! Réussit-elle à dire dans un cri étranglé.

B : Non ! Avec qui ?

H : Cette pute… Rachel !

B : Qui ? Je ne la connais pas.

H : C'est la nouvelle conseillère d'éducation.

B : Et tu es sure que c'est ce que tu crois ?

H : Il est sortit avec elle se saouler et puis quand il est rentré à minuit, il l'a embrassé. Haley fut de nouveau secouée par une crise de larmes.

B : Je vais t'installer dans ma chambre. Tu as besoin de te reposer.

H : D'accord… Merci Brooke.

Une fois Haley endormie, Brooke pris le téléphone du salon et composa le numéro de Lucas.

L : Hum, allo ?

B : Lucas, c'est Brooke !

L : Brooke… Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de me coller.

B : C'est pour Haley…

L : Qu'es ce qui c'est passé ?

B : Apparemment Nathan la trompe…

L : Quelle petite ordure ! Je vais le tuer !

B : J'aimerai juste que tu vérifie si c'est vrai…

L : Je te signale juste qu'il est trois heures du matin…

B : Il n'y a pas d'heure pour la vérité !

L : Dis ce serai pas tiré d'un de mes livres ?

B : Mais tu dis n'importe quoi !

L : Un jour au paradis, chapitre 24…

B : Oh, c'est bon. Je me suis peu être inspirée…

L : Oui… Bon je vais devoir aller voir Nathan je crois.

B : Voila, tu vois quand tu veux.

L : Bisous, à bientôt.

B : Je t'embrasse.

Lucas raccrocha et sortit précipitamment de chez lui. (Après s'être habillé bien évidement.) Brooke quant à elle s'installa auprès d'Haley, comme pour la veillée.

Nathan alla voir qui frappait des coups répétés à plus de trois heures et demies du matin.

N : Putain, vous ne pouvez pas faire moins de bruit ! Mes gosses dorment…

L : Salut !

N : Haley est chez toi ?

L : Non, mais je suis venu parler avec toi.

N : Ben installe toi.

L : Nate, comment t'as pu merder comme ça ?

N : Mais j'ai rien fait !

L : C'est sur que de faire un palot à la nouvelle prof de ton lycée c'est du joli…

N : Je ne l'ai pas embrassé.

L : Ben alors raconte moi…

N : Tout d'abord, je dois te dire que je connaissais déjà Rachel. On a eu une petite aventure quand je faisais encore partis des Lakers. Ça n'a duré que quelques semaines, quand on s'est quitté, c'était d'un comme un accord. On est tout de même restés amis.

L : Elle a eu du mal à te voir en tant que mari…

N : Exactement. Je ne l'avait plus vu depuis presque 7 ans. J'ai appris aujourd'hui qu'elle avait réussi à avoir le poste de conseillère d'éducation. Et puis tout à l'heure, Haley est venue me voir dans mon bureau avant d'aller chercher les enfants. Et disons que Rachel était assise sur mon bureau de façon très peu professionnelle.

L : Mais que faisait- elle dans ton bureau cette conne ?

N : Luke… Elle est venue me saluer. Voir quel homme marié j'étais devenus. Quand Haley a vu ça, elle a pété un câble, et on s'est égueuler.

L : Et pourquoi tu as décidé de revoir cette Rachel ?

N : Ca m'avait énervé de voir qu'Haley ne me faisait pas confiance. Donc, quand Rachel m'a proposé d'aller boire un verre j'ai accepté. Je me suis retrouvé complètement saoul et Rachel m'a proposé de me ramener.

L : Pourquoi tu l'as embrassé non d'un chien ?

N : Je ne l'ai pas embrassé. J'étais complètement beurré. Elle a profité de la situation.

L : Pourquoi tu n'a rien dit à Haley.

N : Elle n'a pas voulus que je lui explique.

L : Laisse moi te dire un truc, tu es dans la merde mon pote.

N : Je le sais bien…

L : Bon je vais te laisser. J'essayerai d'expliquer la situation à Haley et puis on verra.

N : Merci Lucas.

L : De rien. Bye Nate…

N : Bye Luke.


	33. Chapter 33

Brooke commençait vraiment à en avoir marre, cela faisait a peine une semaine que Haley avait quitté le domicile conjugal. Son appartement était méconnaissable, rangé plus propre que jamais. Ce n'est pas qu'elle s'en plaignait, mais depuis que Haley avait appris la vérité sur l'histoire « Rachel » elle se défoulait avec l'aspirateur. Un autre truc qui la rendait dingue, c'était la capacité d'Haley à être cruelle. Elle savait qu'elle n'en voulait pas à Nathan, mais elle voulait le faire souffrir. Parfois Brooke l'entendais pleurer dans la nuit. C'est pour ça que ce matin, Brooke décida de parler à Haley.

B : Hales, j'adore t'avoir chez moi, mais tu ne pense pas que tu devrais retourner auprès de tes enfants ?

H : Je les vois tout les jours… Avant qu'il ne rentre.

B : Mais tu l'aime et tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en lui…

H : Ce n'est pas le moment.

B : Mais tu va devoir l'affronter un jour ou l'autre. Vous travailler dans le même lycée.

H : Je sais me faire discrète tu sais.

B : Tu es pire qu'une tête de mule !

H : Merci. Tu m'excuse mais je vais être en retard.

Haley décida d'aller au lycée à pied. Les paroles de Brooke résonnaient dans sa tête. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait raison, mais elle ne savait quoi l'empêchait de faire le premier pas. Pourtant son mari lui manquait, son regard posé sur elle, ses mains sur son corps… Sans même s'en être vraiment rendu compte elle errait dans les couloirs du lycée et fut sortie de sa rêverie par la sonnerie. Elle se dirigea alors vers sa classe tel une élève en retard.

A la pause de midi, Haley décida d'aller déjeuner avec Brooke. Quand elle revint, il était presque temps de reprendre son poste. Elle fit juste un petit détour par la salle des profs. Elle s'arrêta net dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle vit Rachel discuter avec un professeur, elle avait pourtant essayé de l'éviter le plus possible. Haley entendit la sonnerie et fut prise alors d'un éclair de lucidité. Elle n'en voulait absolument pas à son mari, elle en voulait à cette salope d'être venue mettre le souk dans sa vie. Elle s'approcha donc doucement de Rachel et lui donna une gifle magistrale.

R : Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? En mettant sa main sur sa joue.

H : C'est tout ce que tu mérite.

R : Tu as gagne, Nathan t'aime. Alors que moi il me hait.

H : Pourquoi il te haïrait ?

R : Car je l'ai éloigné de toi…

Ni une ni deux, Haley sortit en courant de la salle des profs. Les couloirs étaient déserts car tous les élèves étaient en classe. Elle courut jusqu'au gymnase. Elle entra en faisant claquer la porte, ce qui eu pour effet que tout les regards étaient posé sur elle. Nathan la regarda dans les yeux, et elle sauta dans les bras de son mari. Ils s'embrassèrent très passionnément, comme pour montrer tout l'amour qu'ils se portèrent dans ce seul baiser. Ils s'arrêtèrent en entendant les sifflements des joueurs. Haley regarda Nathan avec un petit sourire coquin. Nathan le lui rendis.

N : L'entrainement est terminé !

Il prit ensuite la main de sa femme et l'entraina dans son bureau. Il ferma la porte à clé et abaissa le store. Il continua à l'embrasser tandis qu'Haley lui enlevait son T-shirt. Elle caressa son torse musclé qui lui avait tant manqué. Ils finirent par faire l'amour, comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. C'était passionné et a la fois impatient. Mais le plus important, c'est qu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'ils s'aimaient…


	34. Chapter 34

Haley était assise à la table du Karen's café. Elle attendait patiemment l'arrivé de son mari et de ses enfants. Une petite fille s'approcha d'elle.

PF : Thomas n'est pas avec toi ?

Haley fut saisie : Oh, Lou, tu m'as fait peur. Thomas va bientôt arriver.

L : Je peux venir chez vous aujourd'hui ?

H : Si ta maman est d'accord, il n'y a pas de problème.

L : Tu peux le lui demander ?

H : Lou, aurais tu peur de ta maman ?

L : Non, mais si c'est toi qui lui demande, elle dira oui…

H : Va la chercher alors.

L : Super !

Nathan fit alors éruption dans le café Max dans les bras.

N : Je suis épuisé !

H : Les enfants se sont bien amusés ?

N : Je pense… Et toi tu as réussi à trouver ce que tu cherchais ?

H : J'ai trouvé des choses pour tout le monde.

N : Un défilé à la maison en prévision alors ?

H : Exactement. Ça te dérangerait si Lou venait dormir à la maison ce soir ?

N : Non, il y a un problème avec Karen ?

Haley fit un signe de tête vers son fils qui jouait avec Lou. Ils jouaient avec Line. Eux était les parents et line leur petite fille.

H : Je ne crois que Thomas à sa première amoureuse…

N : Il est précoce.

H : A quoi vous jouer les enfants ?

T : A toi et papa.

N : Comment ça ?

L : On fait comme vous on s'occupe de nos enfants et on est très amoureux.

T : Vien Lou… Les parents je te jure…

Nathan ce mit à rire : Faut faire attention il va se rebeller.

H : Super drôle… Tu verras quand tu auras la grande discutions avec lui.

Nathan se tut instantanément et se mit à boire son soda en silence, sous l'œil amusé de Haley.

K : Haley, tu voulais me parler ?

H : Oh, Karen, ta fille aimerait bien venir dormir à la maison.

K : Je vois…

H : Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient tu sais.

K : Moi si.

H : Pourquoi ?

K : Ce soir on est sensés aller diner avec Dan.

H : Elle le déteste toujours autant ?

K : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi… C'est vrai il a fait quelques erreurs, mais c'est son oncle.

H : C'est vrai que c'était il y a plus de deux ans…

Flashback :

D : Karen, je t'ai toujours aimé…

K : Dan tu dis n'importe quoi.

D : Je suis sure que toi aussi tu m'aime encore.

K : J'ai cessé de t'aimé le jour où tu as choisi Deborah.

D : C'était une erreur, je l'ai choisi pour de mauvaise raisons…

K : Je ne t'aime plus Dan, mon cœur est à Keith.

D : Tu m'as brisé le cœur quand tu l'as épousé.

K : Je t'en prie Dan…

Keith entra à ce moment dans la maison tenant sa fille par la main. Il l'a lâcha et se dirigea vers son frère.

K : Dan, va-t'en !

D : Tu as gâché ma vie ! Elle t'a épousé seulement parce qu'elle était enceinte de toi.

K : C'est faux ! J'aime Keith, et jamais je ne pourrais aimer un homme comme toi !

D : Et toi petite peste, si tu n'avais été là, je serai heureux ! dit-il à Lou.

Lou commença à pleurer, et Karen la pris dans ses bras pour la consoler. Keith quant à lui prit Dan par le col de sa chemise et le jeta littéralement à la porte.

Fin du Flashback.

K : Tu sais elle en a beaucoup souffert. Il avait bu et elle a prit très au sérieux les paroles de Dan.

H : C'est peut être mieux qu'elle reste chez moi…

K : Je ne sais pas… J'en discuterai avec Keith, et s'il est d'accord, on te la déposera avant d'aller chez Dan.

H : D'accord.

Haley se retourna vers son mari et lui sourit. Il lui rendit son sourire.

N : Je t'aime…

H : Moi aussi je t'aime. Elle effleura les lèvres de son mari, mais s'arrêta tout net quand elle entendit derrière elle « Erk ». Elle se tourna vers son fils.

H : Je te signale que c'est ce que font tout les amoureux.

N : Oui, et moi je suis très amoureux de maman. Il l'embrassa dans le cou.

L : Maman, j'ai faim.

H : On va y aller Line. Thomas, tu dis au revoir.

T : Mais je croyais que…

N : Tom ! On ne discute pas.

Ils dirent au revoir à Lou et Karen et rentrèrent à la maison.


	35. Chapter 35

Peyton se leva comme d'habitude vers 7h. Elle descendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner de ses enfants. En entrant dans son salon une vague de tristesse s'empara d'elle. Un tableau était accroché à un des murs, il représentait un groupe de jeunes autour d'un lac. C'était un des tableaux préféré de monsieur Simmons. Il lui rappelait qu'on n'était jamais trop jeune. Jake lui avait souvent demandé pourquoi elle persistait dans l'idée d'accrocher ces tableaux aux murs si elle était triste en les voyants. Elle répondait inlassablement la même réponse, « Pour me souvenir… »

Une petite voix la fit se retourner.

F : Maman, Je suis prête.

P : On va prendre le petit déjeuner. Où est Jake ?

F : Il est en train d'habiller Sarah.

P : Très bien, va t'asseoir.

Jake descendit avec sa fille dans les bras. Il l'a tendit à Peyton et remonta aussi sec pour s'habiller à son tour. Peyton installa Sarah dans sa chaise pour bébé et commença à lui donner à manger. Quand Jake redescendit, Peyton l'embrassa et partit conduire Frances à l'école. Jake regarda la femme de sa vie sortir, il avait un sourire aux lèvres. Il était heureux.

Quand Brooke se réveilla, elle se trouvait étrangement dans les bras de quelqu'un. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et fut presque choqué par l'homme qui se trouvait à ses coté. La situation se compliqua lorsque ce même homme se réveilla.

H : Brooke ?

B : Salut Lucas…

Lucas se détacha rapidement de Brooke et commença à se rhabiller.

L : Que c'est-il passé ?

B : C'est à moi que tu pose la question…

L : Hier in a trop bu je crois, ça n'aurai jamais du se produire.

B : Tu as probablement raison. On avait trop bu.

L : Qu'es qu'on va dire au autres ?

B : Rien, on va faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

L : Très bien. Je crois que je vais rentrer. Bye Brooke.

Il sortit sans un mot et sans un regard pour Brooke. Quand elle entendit la porte claquer, elle s'allongea sur son lit et se mit à pleurer. Elle regarda le cadran de son réveil qui indiquait 9h. Elle était en retard, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle venait de briser elle-même son cœur.

Elle prit son téléphone, et composa le numéro du portable de Haley.

H : Allo ?

B : Haley ? C'est Brooke.

H : Brooke ça ne va pas ?

B : Je suis désolée de te déranger, je sais que tu es au boulot, mais je me suis dit que je pourrai venir manger avec toi aujourd'hui.

H : Oh, je suis désolée Brooke, mais avec Nathan on a prévus d'aller manger avec les enfants. Mais si tu veux,…

B : Non, ça peux attendre. Bye Haley.

Brooke était de plus en plus triste. Elle avait l'impression que le monde tournait sans prendre en compte son existence. Vers 11h30, Brooke alla chez le traiteur chinois pour chercher à manger et fit une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé faire. Elle se dirigea vers la galerie de Peyton. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé avoir besoin d'aller se confier à elle. Elle entra dans la galerie déserte. Quand Peyton la vit elle ouvrit ses yeux grands.

P : Brooke ? Que fais-tu ici ?

B : Je me disais qu'on pourrait parler…

P : Haley n'était pas disponible ?

B : C'est la première raison de ma venue, mais en réalité, ce que je suis venue discuter avec toi, tu es la seule à pouvoir le comprendre.

P : Vien, on va s'installer dans mon bureau.

Brooke déballa ses paquets sur le bureau de Peyton, et elles commencèrent à manger.

P : Alors dit moi…

B : C'est assez délicat, je ne me souviens pas très bien.

Flashback :

Brooke était chez elle, avec Lucas. Ils buvaient et se racontaient des histoires. Ils étaient vraiment saouls.

L : J'ai eu du mal à t'oublier tu sais.

B : Je ne t'ai pas oublié moi…

L : Tu sais ce qui m'a le plus manqué ?

B : Je suppose que tu va me le dire.

L : Nos câlins du matin, quand tu venais m'embrasser alors que je dormais encore…

B : Et cela finissait toujours de façon plus passionnée.

Lucas la regarda alors profondément dans les yeux, il lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa. Elle répondit à son baiser et mit ses mains derrière la nuque de Lucas.

Fin de Flashback.

B : Et puis là, le trou noir, jusqu'à ce matin.

P : Comment il a réagit ?

B : Assez bien, mais moi, c'est une autre affaire.

P : Qu'es que tu as fait ?

B : Je lui ai laissé entendre que je regrettais au plus haut point ce qui c'était passé.

P : Ce n'est pas le cas ?

B : Je l'aime Peyton, tu comprends ?

P : Oui… Je crois que je devrai retourner travailler.

B : D'accord, je crois que je devrai y aller aussi.

Brooke se leva pris son sac, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

B : Peyton…

P : Oui ?

B : Merci…

P : De rien.


	36. Chapter 36

Haley adorait jouer la petite maman poule, c'est pour cela qu'elle se dévoua tout de suite pour organiser l'anniversaire de Lucas. Elle avait prévu que les enfants soient gardés par la nounou chez Peyton, tandis que les adultes allaient passé une soirée de folie avec les activités les plus diverses. Nathan s'était même étonné de son imagination plus que débordante. Elle lui avait rétorqué que quand elle aurait trente ans, elle voudrait aussi un anniversaire grandiose.

N : Donc tu nous as prévus une soirée de débauche…

H : Mon cher petit mari serait il curieux ?

Nathan attira Haley vers lui par les hanches : Exactement !

H : Et qui te dit que je te dirai quelque chose ?

N : Tu ne sais pas me résister…

Haley l'embrassa : Tu as parfaitement raison… Mais tu ne me résiste pas non plus.

N : Les enfants devraient rentrer d'un moment à l'autre.

H : Tu sais que Peyton est toujours en retard… Elle lui fit des yeux de chiens battus.

Nathan lui fit un de ses petits sourires coquins dont elle raffolait. Il la prit ensuite dans ses bras et la monta dans leurs chambre. Après tout, malgré le fait qu'ils se voulaient immédiatement, ils ne voulaient pas traumatisé leurs enfants.

Nathan pris sa douche, et alla préparer le diner, tandis que Haley se faisait couler un bain. Elle entendit Nathan lui crier quelque chose.

N : Ma princesse…Tu préfère, du riz ou de pomme de terre ?

Haley ne revenait pas, son mari pouvait être vraiment romantique une minute et puis pouf, se transformer en lourdaud de service. Ca l'amusait, et elle l'aimait pour ça.

Elle entendit ensuite la porte d'entrée claquer, signe caractéristique pour savoir que Peyton était rentrée avec les enfants. Elle sortit donc de son bain, et se mit en tenue décontractée. Ensuite, elle descendit.

H : Salut mes amours… Vous vous êtes bien amusées ?

L : Oui, j'ai aidé Peyton à s'occuper de Sarah et de Max…

H : C'est chouette… Et toi Tommy ?

T : J'ai joué avec Lou et Francesca.

H : C'est bien, je suis contente que vous ne vous soyer pas embêter.

N : Salut Peyton, tu reste manger ?

P : Je ne vais pas m'imposer…

H : Ne dit pas de bêtises, je suis sure que Nate en a fait pour un régiment.

N : Haley à raison, ça fait longtemps qu'on a plus manger à la même table.

H : Va vite appeler Jake…

P : Vu que vous insister...

T : Tu viens Frances, on va jouer dans ma chambre.

F : Je te suis.

L : Je vais jouer dans ma chambre, moi.

H : Donc Peyton, quels sont les nouvelles ?

P : Rien d'extraordinaire… La routine. Et toi ?

N : Elle prépare activement l'anniversaire de Lucas.

H : C'était censé être une surprise.

P : Non, c'est cool, tu prépare quoi ?

H : Vous promettez de garder le secret ?

N et P : Paroles de Scott.

H : Bon, j'ai organisé une soirée jeux de rôles…

P : Des jeux de rôles ?

H : Je sais qu'il adore ça…

N : Et quels genres de jeux ?

H : De toute sorte, on pioche dans un saladier une situation, et on doit réussir à s'en sortir.

N : Ton idée n'est pas un peu tirée par les cheveux ?

H : Vous avez une autre idée ?

P : On peut aller à Las Vegas… J'en ai toujours rêvé.

H : Avec trois enfants, je ne me permettrais pas de partir.

N : On peut juste passer une soirée comme lors de notre jeunesse, quand on avait 18 ans…

P : Quoi, et on jouera à gage ou vérité, à la bouteille, ou à je n'ai jamais ?

H : C'est une très bonne idée mon chéri…

P : Haley ne me dit pas que tu es d'accord avec lui ?

H : Si, mon mari est génial !

P : Je crois que je vais attendre Jake dehors…

H : Je viens avec toi !

Nathan lui entra dans la cuisine.

H : Alors tu es décidé à me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

P : Je ne suis pas sure que je peux te le dire…

H : On est amie, les meilleures qui soit. Qu'es ce qui pourrait être si terrible ?

P : C'est à propos de Brooke,…

H : Qu'es ce qu'elle à fait ?

P : Et puis, ça à avoir avec Lucas…

H : Quoi ? Ils se sont encore disputés ?

P : Ben, pas vraiment…

H : On va jouer aux devinettes encore longtemps ?

P : Brooke et Lucas ont couché ensemble…

Haley ne pu rien répondre, car Jake venait d'arrivé près d'elles.

J : Bonsoir Haley, c'est gentil de nous avoir invités.

H : C'est à moi de vous remercier d'avoir gardé les enfants aujourd'hui.

J : Ils sont adorables… N'es ce pas chérie…

P : … Oui.

H : Ce n'est pas tout, viens, entre et dépose tes affaires.

N : Jake ! Comment va ?

J : Bien, et toi ?

N : Ca gaze. Chérie, tu peux aller chercher les enfants ? On va passer à table…

Haley monta à l'étage, pendant que les autres se mettaient à table.


	37. Chapter 37

Le soir de l'anniversaire de Lucas arriva bien vite. Tout le monde était de la partie : Lucas (évidement) ; Nathan et Haley ; Peyton et Jake ; Micro et Shelly ; Skils et Bevin. Sans oublier Brooke. Haley était sure que la soirée allait être réussie, ce qui n'était pas l'avis de Peyton.

H : Je suis si contente que vous soyer venus. Je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour les long discourt, donc : Joyeux Anniversaire Lucas.

L : Merci Hales, et merci à tous d'être venus me voir décrépir…

S : Alors Haley, tu nous as dit qu'on allait s'amuser !

B : Chéri, tu viens de gâcher la surprise.

L : Une surprise ?

H : Ce soir on va faire la fête, on va se retrouver 22ans en arrière, et faire comme si ce qu'on faisait n'avait pas de répercutions sur notre vie…

M : Cool, mais bon, au lycée je n'étais ce qu'on pourrait dire populaire.

N : C'est rien Micro… Tu peux être ce que tu veux ce soir…

L : Alors on commence par quoi ?

H : C'est toi qui va décider… Elle apporta un grand saladier remplis de petits papiers pliés en deux. Lucas en piocha un et tomba sur : « Gage ou vérité. »

N : Cool, je vais chercher les pots…

B : Les pots ?

H : Je me suis amusé à écrire des gages et des vérités sur de papiers pour qu'on ait la surprise de se qu'on fait…

B : Je trouve ça excitant…

Sh : Qui commence ?

H : Honneur à Luke…

L : Haley…

H : Vérité ! Elle piocha dans le pot correspondant. « Avez-vous déjà eu une relation avec une personne déjà marié ? »

L : C'est trop facile, on sait tous la réponse…

H : Oui, j'ai déjà été la maitresse d'un homme. Heureusement, sinon Thomas ne serai pas là. A toi Micro…

M : Vérité… « Avec combien de personnes avez-vous eu des relations sexuelles ? » Je suis sure que ça c'est Nathan qui l'a écrite.

N : Exactement… Alors ?

M : Trois…

P : Autant que ça ?

M : Gigi, Brooke et Shelly.

H : Brooke ?

B : On était jeunes… C'est bon, on peut continuer ?

M : A ton tour, Lucas…

L : Vu que je ne suis pas une poule mouillée, Gage !

S : Ouh, tu nous fais peur…

L : « Embrasser la personne que vous trouver le plus sexy dans cette pièce. »

Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il embrasse Brooke, mais il ne voulait surtout pas monter ses vrais sentiments. Il embrassa donc Haley.

N : Je te signale que c'est mafemme…

L : Que veux tu je suis sous le charme !

H : Arrête de dire des conneries. Après trois enfants mon corps n'est plus le même.

N : Moi, je suis d'accord avec Luke, tu es la maman la plus sexy que je connaisse.

L : Oui et puis tu n'as jamais été aussi radieuse. Bevin, à toi…

B : Je vais suivre ton exemple Lucas… Gage…

S : Haley, j'espère pour toi que tes gages ne sont pas trop…

B : « Faite une danse sexy et embrasser celui ou celle qui aura misé le plus. »

S : Haley tu te crois dans un club de strip' ?

H : C'est juste pour le délire…

Bevin mit un CD et se mit à ce trémoussé au son de la musique. Les autres filles s'amusaient tandis que les mecs faisaient des enchères. A la fin des la chanson, ce fut Micro qui gagna le droit d'embrasser Bevin, sous l'œil jaloux de Skils.

B : J'ai adorée, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ce soir… A Shelly !

Sh : Très bien, je choisi vérité… « Racontez un secret dont personne n'est au courant. »

M : C'est bête, moi je connais tout ses secrets…

Sh : Non, mon cœur… Quand je vivais à Atlanta, durant mes années de lycée, je faisais partie d'un groupe d'étudiant… « Virgin for Life… »

Cette révélation mit un blanc dans la discutions.

M : Ben dis donc…

Sh : Quoi ? J'étais jeune… Tous se mirent à rirent. Nathan, je t'en prie…

N : Gage… « Piochez un autre jeu dans le saladier… » Haley, c'est quoi ce gage à le con.

H : Il faut bien changer de jeu de temps en temps.

Nathan piocha dans le saladier.

N : « Je n'ai jamais… »

H : Cool, je vais chercher la vodka…

L : Nathan, ta femme veut nous saouler ?

N : Je pense surtout qu'elle espère que ca détende l'atmosphère.

H : Voila, je vais vous servir à ras bord votre verre et si vous avez déjà fait ce qu'un des joueur à dit, vous buvez… Brooke, tu commence…

B : Je ne me suis jamais déguisé, pour faire un jeu sexuel…

L : C'est faux…

B : On est obligé de dire un truc qu'on n'a jamais fait ?

N : Oui Brooke, c'est la règle.

B : Bon alors, je n'ai jamais couché avec Nathan.

A la grande surprise de Haley et de Lucas, Peyton bu une gorgé.

L : Peyton ?

P : C'était avant que je sorte avec toi… J'avais 16 ans, et on avait trop bu…

H : Je crois que je vais apprendre pleins de trucs…

N : Je n'ai jamais couché avec ma femme dans la cuisine…

Tous rirent en voyant Jake, Peyton, Micro et Shelly boire une gorgé de vodka.

Ils continuères le jeu, mais au bout d'un moment, ils étaient vraiment tous bourrées et Lucas dit une chose qui refroidit tout le monde.

L : Je n'ai jamais dit à Brooke que quand on était ensemble j'étais toujours amoureux de Peyton…

Aussitôt, Brooke se leva et couru dans la salle de bain.


	38. Chapter 38

Brooke s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain. Haley se leva, lança un regard noir à Lucas et couru rejoindre son amie.

N : Luke, maintenant on peut dire que t'es dans la merde.

L : Je ne voulais pas…

S : C'est pas a nous que tu doit le dire.

P : Nate, je crois qu'on va partir. Tu passeras chercher les enfants demain…

N : Ok, bye Peyton. On se voit bientôt Jake.

M : Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller nous aussi…

B : Mais pourquoi ? On commençait tout juste à s'amuser !

S : Désolé, je pense qu'elle à trop bu…

N : Le mieux, c'est peut être d'écourter la soirée…

L : Je suis d'accord, j'y vais aussi.

N : Oh non Luke, toi tu reste ici, je ne pense pas qu'on en ait fini. Bon, bye tout le monde on s'appelle…

L : Tu peux m'apporter une aspirine ?

N : En comprimé ou effervescent ?

L : Comprimé. En fait, passe-moi toute la boite, ca ira plus vite.

N : Oh Luke… Comment t'a pu merder comme ça ?

L : J'ai dit la vérité.

Haley descendit à ce moment là : La vérité ?

L : Hales…

H : Non, je ne veux pas t'entendre. Il y a quatre ans, tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais, et que tu voulais l'épouser…

L : Mais,…

H : Mais, tu lui as menti, elle est partie parce qu'elle croyait que tu ne voudrais plus lui parler. Que tu ne l'aimerais plus. Et pourtant elle a continué à t'aimer. En se remémorant tout les beaux souvenirs qu'elle avait avec toi, et tout ce que tu trouve à dire, c'est qu'en réalité, tu ne l'as jamais aimé.

L : Je l'aime trop pour lui mentir.

H : C'est tout ? Tu va répéter ça inlassablement ?

L : Je ne peux pas construire une vraie relation basé sur un mensonge.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Haley. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse être un homme avec un cœur de pierre.

N : Lucas, je crois que tu devrais partir maintenant.

L : Non, mais,… Hales… Ne pleure pas.

N : Lucas, tu va sortir de chez moi immédiatement !

H : Nate… Je crois qu'il a compris, il va s'en aller.

L : Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?

H : Nathan, tu peux raccompagner ton frère à la porte ?

L : Mais,… Haley ?

Alors que la porte se refermait sur lui il pu entendre Haley dire sur un ton qui se voulait ironique : « Joyeux anniversaire ».

H : Nathan, je crois que tu devrais aller te coucher. Je rangerai demain, mais pour le moment, je dois rester un peu avec Brooke…

N : Pas de problème ma chérie. Je t'aime.

Il l'embrassa et entra dans sa chambre, tandis que Haley pénétrai dans la salle de bain…


	39. Chapter 39

Haley entra dans la salle de bain, et referma la porte derrière elle.

B : Comment il a pu me faire une chose pareil ?

H : Il avait beaucoup bu, il s'est un peu trop pris au jeu…

B : Tu le défends en plus ?

H : Non, ce qu'il a dit est inexcusable, mais peut être qu'il ne voulait pas le dire…

B : Je l'aime encore, tu comprends ?

H : Oh, ma chérie…

B : Je lui ai tout donné, j'ai coupé les ponts avec pleins de gens pour le retrouver. Il ma trahie même plus que moi je l'avais trahi.

H : Tu devrais rester dormir… Je vais préparer la chambre d'amis.

B : Haley !

H : Oui…

B : Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

H : Tu t'en serais sortie, j'en suis sure.

Une fois Brooke couchée, Haley rejoint son mari, elle s'installa a ses cotés et il se tourna vers elle.

H : Tu ne dors pas ?

N : Apparemment non.

H : Je me suis toujours posée une question…

N : Laquelle ?

H : Comment Lucas à rencontré Brooke ?

N : C'est une longue histoire…

H : Et tu na pas envie de me la racontée ?

N : Si tu y tiens. Environ deux ans après sa rupture avec Peyton, Lucas était vraiment déprimé. Il sortait beaucoup, et un soir il est partit pour Los Angeles. Il a rencontré Brooke là bas. Il n'avait pas l'intention de sortir avec elle au début, il voulait juste s'inspirer d'elle pour un de ses personnages de roman.

H : Il s'est servit d'elle…

N : Pas exactement, il lui a demandé de la suivre quelques jours pour des recherches. Elle a acceptée, et ils se sont rapprochés…

H : Mais pourquoi Brooke m'a dit qu'elle avait coupé les ponts avec des tas de gens pour lui ?

N : Lucas lui a dit qu'il retournait à Tree Hill, et elle en était très affectée. Pourtant ses amis lui disaient de l'oublier, elle n'a pas réussi. Quand elle est venue à Tree Hill, elle s'est mit à dos tout ses amis.

H : Mais elle était heureuse ici ?

N : On ne peut pas savoir. Je sais que quand elle est arrivée, Lucas s'est senti un peu obligé d'entretenir une relation avec elle. J'ai pensé que cette faible attirance s'était transformée en amour…

H : Il paraissait si amoureux… Comment savoir ce qu'il ressent vraiment maintenant ?

N : On ne peut pas le savoir. Je pense qu'il s'est rendu compte de ce qu'il perdait quand elle est partie. Il s'est rendu compte qu'il aurait pu l'aimer s'il n'avait pas été aveuglé par son amour pour Peyton.

H : Peut être qu'il l'aime encore ?

N : Peyton ? Non, il y bien longtemps qu'il a renoncé… Et puis elle aime vraiment Jake.

H : Tu m'aime ?

N : C'est quoi cette question ?

H : Je veux être sure… Tu sais…

N : Je ne suis pas comme Lucas, je ne serais pas resté marié avec toi durant quatre ans et eu des enfants avec toi, si je ne t'aimais pas.

Il resserra son étreinte, et Haley s'endormit dans les bras de son mari…


	40. Chapter 40

Elle se réveilla en entendant son compagnon tousser. Elle se tourna vers lui. Il avait une petite mine, elle voyait bien qu'il souffrait, mais il s'obstinait à ne rien faire.

F : Je me fais du souci pour toi…

H : Tu auras beau dire quoique ce soit, je n'irais pas m'enfermer dans un hôpital.

F : Non, tu préfère crever devant moi et les filles. Elle se leva et s'apprêta à sortir.

H : Peyton, je veux juste profiter de vous…

P : Non, Jake… Tu veux juste nous abandonner alors qu'on a besoin de toi…

Elle sortit et se dirigea vers la chambre de ses filles.

Cela faisait presque 6 mois qu'on avait diagnostiqué un cancer de pancréas à Jake. Le fait que Jake soit jeune, était un avantage face à cette maladie. Mais il était vraiment butté, il ne faisait pas confiance aux médecins. Il avait donc décidé de ce laissé mourir et Peyton ne le supportait plus. Elle n'en pouvait plus de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait se tuer. Elle n'en pouvait plus non plus de mentir à leurs proches. Au début, c'était parce que des tensions étaient apparues entres ses amis et puis c'était la peur plus qu'autre chose qui celaient leur bouche.

Elle se trouvait ridicule de rester dans cette maison qui respirait la mort. Elle aurait du partir avec ses filles. Elle n'en avait pas eu le courage. Mais ce soir s'en était trop, Elle avait réservé une suite dans un hôtel et avait déjà préparé ses bagages. Elle prit ensuite son courage à deux mains, essuya ses larmes et retourna auprès de Jake.

J : Tu t'es calmé ? Tu peux me passer la boite pilules sur la commode.

P : Jake, je ne peux plus continuer…

J : Je me demandais quand tu me dirais ça.

P : Ne me ment pas, je sais qu'il ne te reste que quelques semaines à vivre. Je ne veux pas que ce soit les filles qui te trouvent inanimé.

J : Ne pleure pas mon cœur, je comprends ta décision…

P : Laisse moi te dire que moi je ne suis pas d'accord avec la tienne.

J : Peyton, on en a discuté durant des semaines…

P : Comment veux tu que j'accepte que tu meures. T'as pas 31 ans bordel !

J : C'est la vie…

P : Arrête de me dire ça ! Pour moi ce n'est pas la vie. Je pars avec les filles pendant une semaine. Je les mettrais ensuite chez ma mère.

Jake se leva posa un baiser sur le front de Peyton et sortit de la pièce en silence…

Haley était dans sa cuisine, elle préparait des crêpes pour le petit déjeuner dominical. Elle avait mit la radio et dansait comme une damnée. Elle se sentait heureuse, elle sentait le rythme dans sa peau. Son mari allait rentrer ce matin, il avait été participé à un match à Cleveland. Elle vit arriver son fils qui la regardait comme si elle venait de la planète mars.

T : Maman ?

H : Oui mon chéri… Tu viens danser avec moi ?

T : Je ne préférerais pas…

Haley ne lui laissa pas le choix, elle prit son fils par les mains et commencèrent à danser ce qui ressemblait à un rock. Ils s'arrêtèrent quand on sonna à la porte. Haley éteignit le poste de radio et alla ouvrir.

H : Peyton ?

P : Tu peux nous hébergés quelques temps ?

H : Bien sûr… Entre !

Peyton déposa son sac et Sarah. Haley confia la surveillance de la petite à Thomas et Francesca, et invita Peyton à s'installer dans la cuisine.

H : Que ce passe t'il ?

P : Je ne peux pas rester avec lui… J'ai trop mal.

H : De quoi tu parle ?

P : C'est Jake, il va bientôt mourir.

H : Tu dis des bêtises…

P : Non, on lui a diagnostiqué un cancer avancé avec des métastases et il a refusé qu'on le soigne…

H : Oh Pey… Je suis désolée. Tu devrais rester avec lui.

P : Je veux rester au calme quelques jours au calme d'abord.

H : Je comprends…

Cela faisait 10 minutes qu'il l'attendait. Il avait promis à sa femme de ne pas être en retard. Il le vit bientôt arriver dans sa voiture de sport.

H1 : Il vous en fallut du temps pour arriver…

H2 : Nathan, j'aime me faire désirer.

N : Vous savez que ça doit cesser !

H2 : Vous préférer que je vous traine en justice ?

N : Vous n'oserez pas Austin, votre femme serait au courant…

A : Ex-femme, je m'en fiche, mon divorce à déjà été prononcer.

N : C'est le dernier, Sacher-le.

A : Je pourrais en parler à Haley…

N : Faite donc. Notre couple à survécut à bien pire.

Nathan s'éloigna dans sa voiture sans un regard vers l'homme qu'il devait payer depuis 4ans, pour préserver sa famille.

A : Mr. Scott, Vous n'avez pas finit t'entendre parler de moi…


	41. Chapter 41

Nathan rentra chez lui et découvrit avec surprise qu'il n'y avait pas que sa femme attablé dans la salle à manger. Peyton les larmes aux yeux lui lançait un douloureux regard. Il en fut comme transformé en statue de pierre. Il revint à la réalité quand sa fille se jeta dans ses bras.

L : Papa ! Tu ma manqué, tu sais…

N : Moi aussi tu ma manqué ma puce. Si tu allais jouer avec la jolie poupée qui est dans ma valise…

L : Oh Merci papa !

Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa femme et l'embrassa. Il prit ensuite dans ses bras Peyton, dont les pleures redoublèrent alors.

N : Pey… Pourquoi dés que je te vois tu es malheureuse ?

P : Nate…

N : Ca va aller. Tu es là, on va s'occuper de te faire retrouver le sourire.

P : Nate…

N : Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu me semble extrêmement fatiguée.

P : Merci d'être là Nate…

Nathan ne répondit pas, il la mena jusqu'aux escaliers et retourna auprès de sa femme.

H : Nathan, regarde-moi…

N : Que se passe t'il ? C'est Jake ?

H : Dit moi des mots tendres…

N : Mon cœur, c'est si grave ?

H : Tu ne me feras jamais souffrir ?

N : Je ne pourrais jamais supporter l'idée même de te faire du mal.

H : Oh Nate, si tu savais… Jake, il est malade.

N : Ce n'est pas la fin du monde…

H : Il n'a pas voulus se faire soigner et dons il va bientôt mourir.

N : Et merde ! Il lui reste combien de temps ?

H : Peyton ne le sais pas très bien, un mois ou deux…

N : Mais pourquoi elle ne reste pas avec lui ?

H : Elle souffre de le voir comme ça, elle avait besoin de se ressourcer.

Haley commença à pleurer, elle baissa la tête pour que Nathan ne le remarque pas. Mais il leva son menton et la vision du visage de Haley ruissellent de larmes lui fendit le cœur.

N : Mon amour, tout ira pour le mieux.

H : Promet moi de ne jamais rien faire de stupide…

N : Je te le promets.

Il serra fort sa femme et l'embrassa sur le front. Haley termina de préparer le diner et Nathan mit la table. Le repas se déroula en silence, les enfants n'osant rien dire face à la mine sérieuse de leurs parents…

Une semaine était passée depuis l'arrivée de Peyton, et l'ambiance de la maison était de plus en plus tendue. Nathan et Haley était dans leurs chambre. Nathan s'inquiétait un peu du silence de sa femme.

N : Chérie ? Tout va bien ?

H : Oui, Pardon. Je suis un peu dans la lune.

N : Tu me le dirais si quelque chose te préoccupais ?

H : Evidement, je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu pose la question… Tu sais, la banque m'a appelé cet après midi.

N : Vraiment, et qu'es qu'ils voulaient ?

H : Ils m'on demandé si c'était normal que ce mois ci tu avais versé 10000$ sur un compte en suisse au lieu de 5000$ habituels… Surtout si quelque chose te préoccupe, dit le moi…

N : Haley, je peux tout expliquer, j'ai fait ça pour nous protéger !

H : Alors dit moi ce que tu as fait !

N : J'ai payé Austin pour qu'il nous laisse tranquille…

Des larmes perlèrent aux coins des yeux de Nathan.

H : Nate,… Tu ne devais pas, il ne pouvait rien faire contre nous…

N : Je ne voulais pas prendre ce risque, je voulais que tu ne sois plus jamais embêtée avec cette histoire.

H : Mon cœur… Il faut que cela cesse.

N : Je sais, c'est pour ça que je lui ai versé plus ce mois ci, pour mettre un terme à tout ça.

H : Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt ?

N : Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter…

Elle s'approcha doucement de son mari, et le serra fort dans ses bras. Elle déversa ensuite ses larmes sur son épaule. Il la serra contre son torse et posa son menton au dessus de sa tête.

Ils se connaissaient tellement bien que les mots n'avaient plus d'importance, ils savaient ce qu'ils ressentaient d'un simple geste, un simple regard. Haley passa sa main contre la joue de Nathan. Ce dernier eu un sourire sur le visage, car il savait bien ce que cela signifiait. Il commença alors à l'embrasser, rien de pouvait les arrêter…

L : Papa, maman…

Haley semblait exaspérée et Nathan riait de la situation.

N : Que ce passe t-il ma chérie ?

L : Max il n'arrête pas de pleurer !

H : Je vais m'en occuper mon cœur, retourne vite te coucher maintenant.

L : Bonne nuit maman, bonne nuit papa.

N : Bonne nuit trésor. Il recommença à rire.

H : Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

N : Tu aurais du voir ta tête, tu aurais surement rit toi aussi.

H : Ca aurait pu la traumatisé de nous voir !

N : Ne dit pas de bêtise, on nous a jamais surpris et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer. Je te le promets.

H : Je te pardonne d'avoir rit de moi, mais tu va alors rendormir ton fils…

N : Si madame le demande si gentiment…

Il sortit de la chambre et Haley décida d'aller boire un verre d'eau à la cuisine. Une fois arrivé en bas, elle surprit Peyton devant la porte essayant de partir comme une voleuse.

H : On est si terrible que tu veux t'enfuir ?

P : Oh, tu m'as fait peur… Je ne m'enfuis pas, je vais voir Jake…

H : Il te manque n'est ce pas ?

P : Tu ne peux même pas imaginé.

H : Je vais te déposer.

P : Je comptais marcher, ça va aller.

H : J'insiste, et j'aurais de toute façon le dernier mot !

P : Je vois que je n'ai pas le choix…

Brooke avait invité Lucas à venir chez elle, pour diner. Il avait accepté tout de suite en espérant une réconciliation. Ca faisait des mois qu'elle le faisait tourner en bourrique. Ils dialoguaient essentiellement par mesquinerie interposé. Lors d'un gala en ville, elle s'amusait à sortir des anecdotes qui avaient pour seul but de le ridiculiser. A chaque fois il se vengeait. Ces petit jeux l'amusait, mais il espérait tout de même retrouver sa Brooke, celle qui venait le réveillé en lui faisant des câlins. Celle qui essayait de lui organiser des diners romantiques tout en faisant bruler le repas. Il en avait même fait un livre, l'histoire d'un homme qui réalisait enfin la chance qu'il avait, seulement lorsqu'il avait perdu la femme la plus extraordinaire qu'il connaissait. Il repensait à tout ça alors qu'il se trouvait devant la porte de chez Brooke et qu'il hésitait à sonner. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit.

B : J'en avais marre de te regarder hésiter entre toquer et sonner !

L : Bonsoir Brooke, oui je vais bien et toi ?

B : Tout va bien merci !

L : On peut savoir ce que tu nous as préparé ?

B : Rien, je vais diner dehors !

L : Et moi ?

B : Je ne t'avais pas dit, j'ai promis à Shelly de garder ses enfants. Mais comme j'ai prévu autre chose, j'ai pensé que tu me remplacerais !

L : Mais…

B : Merci Lucas, bisou, bye… On se voit ce soir !

L : Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça Brooke Davies.

B : Ouh… J'ai peur !

Elle sortit monta en voiture et démarra en trombe, laissant Lucas sur le perron.

Une fois arrivé chez elle, Peyton demanda à Haley de rester dans la voiture. Haley comprenait très bien Peyton, cela faisait une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas eue de nouvelle de son mari.

Haley entendit un cri provenant de la maison ou se trouvait ses deux amis…


	42. Chapter 42 Epilogue

Une jeune fille se tenait devant la vitrine d'une librairie avec son groupe d'amis.

A1 : Je n'arrive pas à croire que le livre de ton oncle est un vrai bestseller.

A2 : Dis Line, ça s'est vraiment passé ?

L : Je n'en sais rien. Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ! Bon les filles, je m'en vais. J'ai un cours.

Malgré qu'elle adore son oncle, Line le maudissait tous les jours. Pourquoi avait-il qu'il soit un si bon auteur. Depuis que son livre « Le chêne au fond du Jardin » était entré au top des ventes de livres, elle le maudissait. Ce livre comptait l'histoire d'une bande d'amis dans une petite ville paumée on ne sait où, et où une jeune femme arrivait un jour et où elle faisait basculer la vie de tout ce petit monde. Tout le monde lui posait des questions genre : « c'est basé sur une histoire vraie ? » ou encore « Pourquoi ton oncle à écrit une fin si triste ? C'est terrible de faire mourir le mari de Jane ! » Line leurs répondait inlassablement que ce n'était pas elle qui avait le livre donc elle n'en savait rien. A la fin des cours elle alla chercher son frère Max à l'école primaire de Tree Hill, et lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon de sa maison elle eu l'heureuse surprise d'y trouver son frère ainé.

L : Thomas ! Tu m'as tellement manqué.

T : Moi aussi puce.

H : C'est super sympas pour tes parents…

L : Mais vous je vous vois tout les jours !

N : Heureusement qu'elle à pas dit « voir » et pas « supporter »

H : Ne te fait pas d'illusion chéri, c'est pour paraître gentille face à Thomas.

T : Arrêter d'insulter mon adorable et insupportable petite sœur…

L : Merc… Oh ! Je me vengerais !

Ils rirent de bon cœur. Les moments ou toute la famille étaient réunie se faisait rare depuis que L'ainé des Scott était partit faires ses études à Duke…

JF : Brooke, je peux t'emprunter ta robe rouge ?

B : Bien sûr… Descend vite pour me montrer ce qu'elle donne sur toi !

JF : Tadaa…

B : Tu es belle à croquer. Mike va en tomber à la renverse.

Voix : Pourquoi va-t-il tomber à la renverse ?

B : Lucas, tu tombe bien. Ta fille sort avec Mike ce soir…

L : Francesca ! Va te changer tout de suite !

F : Mais papa, Brooke à dit que je pouvais !

L : Brooke est ma femme, pas ta mère ! Je suis sure qu'elle refuserait !

P : Qu'es ce que je refuserai ?

B : Peyton ! Tu ne devais pas rentré seulement demain ?

P : Oui, mais mon voyage c'est écourté. Je suis venue chercher Sarah.

L : Elle est partie au cinéma avec Line, Thomas et Maxime.

P : Thomas est en ville ?

B : Oui, et justement…

F : Maman, dit à papa que cette robe est parfaite pour mon rendez vous !

P : Frances… Brooke essayait de parler !

B : Rien ça peut attendre.

F : Alors maman ?

P : Tu es très belle, il en a beaucoup de chance ce Nick…

F : Mike !

P : Quoi Mike ?

F : Maman, mon petit ami se prénomme Mike, pas Nick.

P : Désolée ma puce.

L : Tu va la laisser sortir comme ça ?

P : Evidement.

La porte sonna.

F : C'est surement lui, oh je suis toute excitée !

L : Pas trop quand même.

F : Bye papa, bisou maman, à tout à l'heure Brooke.

Elle sortit en claquant la porte.

L : On ne peut même pas le voir ce garçon ?

Peyton à Brooke : On ne le changera pas…

L : Oh ma petite chérie…

B : Lucas, elle a 19 ans.

L : C'est ce que je dis, c'est encore une enfant !

P : Tu m'as fait un enfant quand j'avais 19 ans.

B : Tu t'es enfuie après ça…

L : Pitié, ne parler pas de malheurs.

P : Tu pourras toujours écrire un livre sur un père qui est déboussolé car il se rend compte, qu'il perd sa fille…

Cette dernière remarque fit rire Brooke, car les bestsellers de Lucas étaient toujours basés sur sa vie personnelle…


End file.
